


Versions

by ejovvika



Series: A  Wild Combination [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nakamaship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: Зоро и Санджи собираются снова встретиться друг с другом. И желательно без их любопытствующих друзей, которые околачиваются рядом.





	1. Расскажи всем своим друзьям.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Versions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325940) by [Wordweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordweaver/pseuds/Wordweaver). 



Зоро скользнул на заднее сиденье, и автобус тронулся с места. Он перевёл взгляд за окно. Санджи все ещё стоял на тротуаре, подняв одну руку так, словно собирался помахать на прощанье. Автобус набрал скорость, и картинка за окном поменялась раньше, чем Зоро успел махнуть в ответ. Он сел в пол-оборота на сиденье, вывернув шею, чтобы оглянуться назад, но остановка и стоящий на ней Санджи уже пропали из виду.  
  
Зоро снова сел прямо. Автобус шел полупустой, люди расселись по всему салону. Две небольших компании подростков, которые громко болтали и, поделившись наушниками, вместе слушали музыку; ещё несколько парочек и старички, которые бездумно смотрели в не очень-то чистые окна. Зоро охватил взглядом всю композицию целиком, после чего откинулся затылком на окно и прикрыл глаза.  
  
_Блин, я валюсь с ног._  
  
Сегодняшний сон до обеда не компенсировал практически бессонную ночь накануне. Зоро не знал точно, когда они с Санджи в итоге легли спать, но явно немногим раньше шести утра.  
  
Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи - и их совсем недавнем приятном времяпрепровождении на диване - вызвали улыбку.  
_Ну и пусть не выспался, оно того стоило._

Зоро вдруг очень ярко вспомнилось, как именно Санджи двигался на нём, как голубые глаза глядели на него сверху вниз, как вжимались в него худощавые бёдра. Секундой позже от этой картинки у него запылали щёки, так что Зоро вдохнул поглубже и сел ровнее, широко открывая глаза.

_Возбуждаться в общественном транспорте… Это не лучшая идея._

Он огляделся украдкой. Кажется, никто не заметил, что на задних сиденьях автобуса предавались сексуальным фантазиям. По крайней мере, сейчас не заметил. Чувствуя, как с щёк медленно сходит румянец, Зоро упрямо уставился в окно и весь остаток пути думал о самых прозаичных вещах.  
Стоило только автобусу доехать до его остановки, Зоро тут же оказался на улице, оглядываясь по сторонам. Уже вечерело, когда он садился в автобус; теперь же стояла полная темнота, от мороза покалывало кожу. Он сунул руки в карманы пиджака.  
  
Пальцы на что-то наткнулись. Сложенный пополам листок, который ему дал Санджи, с его номером телефона. Зоро вытащил бумажку и развернул, чтобы посмотреть на номер, записанный аккуратным, твёрдым почерком. А ниже лишь одно слово: “Санджи”.  
  
Зоро улыбнулся. Потом снова сложил бумажку, намереваясь вернуть ее в карман. Только он её согнул, как увидел какую-то надпись на обороте; он остановился и перевернул листок.  
  
На обратной стороне старательно нарисовали карту: остановка, на которую он приехал, и пунктирная линия, указывающая кратчайший путь пешком до Пауэлл-стрит, и он - схематичный человечек, над которым висел знак вопроса, потому что, видимо, человечек находился в недоумении, куда идти. Большая стрелка намекала на пунктирную линию. Рядом Санджи оставил инструкцию: «Домой - это туда. Если ты идёшь больше получаса или вышел к реке, то ты потерялся».  
  
Зоро нахмурился, глядя на листок, сжал пальцы.  
  
_Вот же наглый кок…_  
  
Он практически увидел насмешливую ухмылку Санджи, его слегка приподнятую спиральную бровь.  
  
Голоса и звук шагов заставили его поднять голову: к нему приближалась компания из троих подростков, которые громко перешучивались. Зоро запихнул листок обратно в карман пиджака и пошел вперед, направляясь в ту сторону, куда указывала пунктирная линия на карте Санджи. Пацаны уставились на него, когда он прошел мимо них, но Зоро проигнорировал их взгляды. Только сунул руки в карманы и зашагал домой.  
  
Зоро поднимался по лестнице на этаж, где находилась их с Луффи квартира, и его шаги отдавались эхом от ступенек. Свет на лестнице то включался, то выключался: он уже какое-то время сломался, но никто не потрудился сообщить об этом управляющему. Или, что более вероятно, сообщили, но никто не напрягся, чтобы его починить. Дом был запущенным и медленно переходил из неухоженного состояния в обшарпанное; но Зоро не имел ничего против. Плата за аренду была невысокой. Он часто жил в местах куда хуже.  
  
Он повернул ключ в замке. Его заклинило, как обычно, и тогда Зоро помог делу путем небольшого силового воздействия, слегка поднажав на дверь плечом. Войдя в дружелюбное тепло квартиры, он почувствовал запах еды: пряные ароматы стелились по коридору. Он услышал приглушенный шум: то ли телевизор, то ли голоса, то ли и то, и другое. Повесив пиджак - но сперва вытащив из кармана номер Санджи - Зоро шагнул к двери, которая вела в общие комнаты, и открыл ее. Запах еды и шум тут же усилились. Стоявший у стены телевизор работал на почти на полной громкости, показывали какую-то погоню по городу; два человека, сидящих на разных концах дивана, не отрывали взглядов от экрана. Как только Зоро вошел в комнату, их головы повернулись, и две пары глаз зафиксировали его приход.  
  
И через секунду младший из тех двоих, что сидели на диване, вскочил и расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
\- Зоро! Ты вернулся!  
\- От тебя ничего не утаить, Луффи, - Зоро прошел мимо дивана и сел в стоящее рядом продавленное кресло. - Привет, Эйс. С днем рождения.  
\- Спасибо, - старший кивнул Зоро и спросил с насмешливой ухмылкой: - И что, ни открытки, ни подарка?  
Зоро душераздирающе зевнул.  
\- В следующий раз, когда пойдем куда-нибудь обедать, напомни мне купить тебе выпить.  
\- У меня сейчас просто сердце разорвется от такой щедрости, - Эйс иронически приложил руку к груди. - И все-таки, где ты был? Мы все гадали, где же тебя черти носят.  
\- А что у тебя с лицом? - Луффи с любопытством разглядывал Зоро.  
\- Ничего, - Зоро небрежно отмахнулся.  
\- Я тебе сто раз звонил… Но ты нам ни разу не ответил, - Луффи сложил руки на груди и слегка нахмурился, глядя на Зоро. - Мы хотели поздравить тебя с Новым годом.  
\- Да? Извините. Потерял телефон, - пожал плечами Зоро.  
\- Вот как? - Луффи поджал губы, а потом медленно кивнул. - Ну ладно… Вчера ночью я хотел тебе сказать, чтобы ты приходил к нам: нас пригласили на классную вечеринку. Крутая аппаратура, реально отпадный диджей. Все было забито народом под завязку!  
\- Здорово, - Зоро улыбнулся восторгу, типичному для Луффи. - Что за клуб?  
\- Это был не клуб, а заброшенное здание вниз по реке, ребята оккупировали его на одну ночь и замутили вечеринку… Они офигенные, просто отпадные.  
Зоро кинул взгляд на Эйса:  
\- Так значит… нелегальная вечеринка?

  
Эйс снова улыбнулся:  
\- Угу. В одном из баров, куда мы заходили, мы встретили ребят, они нам и рассказали про эту вечеринку. Так что мы решили разведать обстановку. Там будто чей-то день рождения отмечали.  
\- Такая движуха! - Луффи практически подпрыгивал на диване. - Человек двести было.  
\- И никто ничего не заметил? - интересно, как же настолько большое скопление людей не привлекло к себе внимание полиции?  
\- Ну, к шести утра заявились копы, чтобы всех разогнать, но к тому времени большинство уже разошлось, - Луффи весело пожал плечами.  
\- Ясно, - Зоро перевел взгляд на Эйса, который теперь развалился на диване, закинув руки за голову. - Неплохой способ встретить Новый год.  
\- Уж лучше, чем бухать в баре и распевать Старое доброе время*, - ответил Эйс.  
\- Там много всего происходило, пока копы не приехали. Рядом с диджеем стояла сцена, люди показывали разные трюки и танцевали стрит-дэнс, - Луффи ткнул большим пальцем в сторону старшего брата. - Эйс показал файер-шоу.  
  
В ответ на взгляд Зоро Эйс ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да там какие-то парни швыряли пои* и дули на толпу. Я подумал, что надо бы продемонстрировать им, как надо делать правильно.  
\- Кажется, вы там отлично развлекались, - телевизор взвыл саундтреком, и Зоро метнул на него взгляд. - Кстати, про развлекаться… Что за херню вы смотрите?  
\- “Тринадцатый район”, - ответил Луффи.  
\- Опять? - Зоро зевнул и взъерошил волосы.  
\- Мы почувствовали необходимость развеяться, посмотрев на людей, которые сигают с высоких зданий и прыгают с машин на скорости. Под бодрую музычку, - Эйс дотянулся рукой до пола и нащупал пульт, после чего слегка уменьшил громкость. - А еще мы принесли еду. Если ты голодный, то там на кухне что-то оставалось в коробках.  
\- М-м-м, что вы взяли?  
\- Карри.  
  
Вот и объяснились пряные ароматы. Живот у Зоро слегка подвело: уже много времени прошло с тех пор, как Санджи приготовил ему завтрак.  
\- Прекрасно, - Зоро встал. - Хотите чего-нибудь?  
\- Я все еще голодный, просто притащи все, что осталось, - сказал Луффи, чьим вниманием снова завладело кино.  
\- Я бы взял еще пива, - Эйс поднялся с дивана. - Но я сам схожу. Надо размять ноги.  
Зоро ничего на это не ответил и направился на кухню. Там на столе стояло несколько коробок из-под еды на вынос. Он, исследуя содержимое, по очереди заглянул под каждую крышку. Зоро услышал, как у него за спиной Эйс подошел к холодильнику и открыл его, звякнули бутылки. Через секунду раздался вопрос:  
\- А ты пиво будешь?  
\- Да, спасибо, - Зоро достал себе тарелку, скупо отсыпал риса и положил разной еды из коробок, после чего поставил все в микроволновку. Выставив таймер и нажав кнопку старта, он развернулся обратно и прислонился к столешнице. Стоящий напротив него Эйс тоже оперся о стол. Он протянул Зоро бутылку, тот взял ее и поблагодарил кивком.  
\- Если хочешь, то в холодильнике есть еще, угощайся.  
\- Спасибо. Мне завтра рано вставать.  
\- М-м, - Эйс взял со стола открывашку и откупорил бутылку. Поднял ко рту и сделал глоток, протянул Зоро открывашку. - Намечается загруженная неделя?  
\- Ага, - за спиной у Зоро звонко пискнула микроволновка, его окутал аромат теплой еды, раззадоривая аппетит. Но не уводил внимание от этого, казалось бы, рядового разговора, за которым что-то крылось.  
Эйс пристально его разглядывал. Потом опустил пиво на стол и сказал вполголоса:  
\- Знаешь… Луффи, может, и выглядит так, словно его ничего не тревожит. Но вчера ночью он всерьез беспокоился за тебя.  
Зоро щелкнул открывашкой по своей бутылке, крышечка отлетела. Он поднял пиво ко рту и отпил, Эйс не отводил от него взгляда.  
\- Ему не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Довольно трудно не беспокоиться, когда мы полностью потеряли тебя на выходных в алкогольном угаре. Луффи тебе раз десять звонил.  
Снова отхлебнув пива, Зоро слегка улыбнулся Эйсу:  
\- Тот, кто нашел мой телефон вчера ночью, наверняка сильно удивился, прослушав его сообщения.  
  
Эйс взглянул на него в ответ без тени улыбки.  
\- Я знаю, что ты в состоянии понять, почему Луффи и - между прочим, ваш покорный слуга вместе с ним - слегка запаниковали, когда ты не отвечал на звонки всю, сука,прошлую ночь. И сегодня тоже. Насколько мы знали, ты куда-то ушел гулять в одиночестве. Учитывая значимость даты.  
Зоро медленно вдохнул поглубже.  
\- Со мной все было в порядке. Мне жаль, что вы волновались… но форс-мажоры случаются. Я же сказал вам, я потерял телефон.  
\- И ввязался в драку, - Эйс скрестил руки на гради. - Что, как я полагаю, означает, что ты решил поискать смысл жизни на дне бутылки.  
Зоро с глухим стуком поставил свое пиво на стол.  
\- Блин, Эйс, вчера был Новый год, я выпил пару стаканов. Да, драка произошла, но, к твоему сведению, ее начал не я, а другие придурки.  
\- Придурки во множественном числе? - поднял бровь Эйс. - Интересно, каким образом какой-то доходяга смог тебе вмазать? Тебя, должно быть, парализовало.  
\- Нет, меня не парализовало, - Зоро понял, что сжал кулаки и, приложив усилие, расслабился. _Не злись. Он желает тебе добра._ _Он так привык быть старшим братом Луффи, что распространяет свою братскую заботу на весь остальной мир._ \- Я пошел в клуб, выпил пару стаканов, какой-то придурок стал до меня докапываться, и я с ним разобрался. С ним и с его пустоголовыми дружками. Которых там было несколько. Отсюда и это, - он ткнул пальцем в свое лицо, подразумевая синяк и царапину. - Нас вышвырнули вон из клуба за то, что мы создавали проблемы, после чего я обнаружил, что у меня больше нет телефона, поскольку, видимо, он выпал из моего кармана, когда я занимался вышеупомянутыми мудаками. Что объясняет, почему я не ответил ни на один звонок Луффи, блядь.  
  
Пару секунд Эйс пристально его изучал. Потом медленно кивнул:  
\- Хорошо. Значит, вот чем ты занимался ночью. А куда ты пошел после того, как тебя вышвырнули из клуба?  
Мгновение Зоро колебался. Потом решил, что нет смысла скрывать, где он был.  
\- Я познакомился в клубе с одним парнем. Завис у него.  
  
Сперва Эйс удивился, а потом крайне заинтересовался новыми подробностями:  
\- Ты с кем-то познакомился? - и коварно ухмыльнулся: - Или “познакомился” с кем-то?  
Только Эйс умудрялся произнести слово “познакомился” словно непристойность.  
  
Зоро взглянул на него твердо:  
\- Я так и сказал.  
Многозначительная ухмылка Эйса никуда не делась:  
\- И ты остался у него до утра? Вот молодец!  
Пискнула микроволновка, сообщая, что его подогрелась, и у Зоро появилась возможность отвернуться от Эйса и попробовать избежать дальнейшего допроса. Попытка эта, разумеется, была обречена на провал.  
  
За спиной снова раздался голос Эйса:  
\- Так значит, вы вдвоем отметили Новый год горизонтальным танго?  
Зоро, вытаскивая тарелку из микроволновки, стиснул зубы.  
\- Знаешь, в таких случаях обычно говорят, что это не твое дело.  
\- Чужим, равнодушным людям - возможно, - судя по интонации, Эйс по-прежнему ухмылялся, - но твоим чутким и очень заинтересованным друзьям говорят иначе.  
Зоро снова повернулся к нему и продемонстрировал свое самое каменное выражение лица, отбивающее всякий энтузиазм.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты адски доебистый засранец?  
\- Да постоянно, - ответил Эйс, и его ухмылка ничуть не померкла. - И делай мне тут рожу кирпичом. У меня иммунитет к твоей хмурости, - Зоро раздраженно выдохнул, и Эйс качнул головой. - Давай, дружище, колись. Я хочу самых мерзких подробностей.  
\- Твоя личная жизнь в самом деле настолько уныла, что ты хочешь услышать подробности о моей?  
\- О, так ты хочешь посравнивать? - улыбка Эйса приобрела опасный оттенок. - Давай-ка для начала посмотрим на твою. За последние полгода от печального одиночества в постели до интересных развлечений всю ночь напролет… Рост прямо-таки в геометрической прогрессии. Весьма впечатляет.  
\- Иди в жопу, - рыкнул Зоро, выхватив вилку из ящика с приборами.  
\- Нет, честно, я за тебя рад, - Эйс показал ему два больших пальца вверх. - Это очень хорошо. Я уж начал подумывать, что ты дал обет безбрачия, что-то там из свода правил истинного воина… Как по мне, абсолютно бессмысленная вещь.  
\- Эйс, ты самый неуемный говнюк из всех моих знакомых. Учитывая, что я знаю твоего брата, надо постараться, чтобы заслужить это звание, - Зоро свирепо взглянул на Эйса.  
Тот хмыкнул.  
\- Расслабься. Правда, я за тебя рад. Я над тобой не издеваюсь. Здорово, что тебе вчера было так хорошо, - в его взгляде вдруг появилась легкое беспокойство. - Тебе ведь.. было хорошо?  
От этого беспокойства раздражение Зоро слегка спало.  
\- Да. Мне было хорошо.  
  
Теперь Эйс улыбнулся искренне.  
\- Круто, - он взглянул на Зоро. - Я знаю, вчера, когда мы уходили отмечать, ты сказал, что ты не хочешь компании… Но нам пришло в голову, что ты, может, передумал и хочешь пойти потусить с нами. Поэтому Луффи пытался до тебя дозвониться. И когда ты не взял трубку… - Эйс замолчал.  
  
Зоро приложил усилие, чтобы не отталкивать чужую заботу.  
\- Мне жаль, что вы волновались.  
Эйс пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, мы же знаем, какие эмоции вызывает Новый год. У тебя.  
Зоро его слова задели за живое:  
\- Я уже большой мальчик, Эйс. Мне не надо, чтобы ты и Луффи хлопотали надо мной.  
Пару секунд Эйс молча на него смотрел… а потом легкомысленно махнул рукой.  
\- Ладно. Считай, что мне нет дела.  
Зоро кивнул на коробки с едой.  
\- У меня еда остывает. Ты собираешься взять их и отнести к черной дыре по имени “Луффи”?  
Эйс сгреб оставшиеся коробки, соорудив из них неустойчивую башню, и вслед за Зоро вышел из кухни.  
Стоило им войти в комнату, звук телевизора снова ударил по ушам. Эйс поморщился и свалил коробки на журнальный столик перед диваном.  
\- Блин, Луффи... А ты не мог бы сделать потише?  
Луффи озадаченно оглянулся.  
\- А?  
Эйс покачал головой и цапнул с пола пульт, после чего уменьшил громкость на несколько делений.  
\- Немного потише, придурок. Это не тот фильм, где ведут глубокомысленные диалоги.  
\- Я люблю, когда громко, - ответил Луффи.  
\- Мы уже заметили.  
  
Луффи, кажется, приготовился спорить, но тут его взгляд упал на коробки с едой.  
\- О-о-о, еда!  
Он подскочил с дивана и принялся копаться в остатках, с энтузиазмом вытряхивая каждую коробку на тарелку, которую подобрал с пола.  
\- Вкуснота...  
\- Ты собираешься что-нибудь мне оставить или как? - поинтересовался Эйс, занимая дальний конец дивана.  
\- Ась? - Луффи, застигнутый на середине пережевывания огромного куска, поднял на него глаза.  
  
Эйс вздернул бровь:  
\- Не бери в голову, - он кинул на Зоро взгляд одновременно насмешливый и извиняющийся: - Готов поспорить, живя с этой Бездонной Бочкой, тебе приходится есть свою порцию очень быстро.  
Зоро сбросил ботинки и закинул ноги, скрестив лодыжки, на журнальный столик перед диваном. Зачерпнув вилкой еду со своей тарелки, он буркнул:  
\- Еще бы… Это у вас семейное, кстати. Ты сам, Эйс, тот еще обжора.  
Эйс покачал головой.  
\- У меня просто хороший аппетит. А вот у моего младшего братца в животе черная дыра, которая сообщается с другим измерением.  
\- Я хотя бы могу бодрствовать больше часа в сутки, - с набитым ртом невнятно сказал в ответ Луффи. Он с усилием проглотил, что жевал, и добавил: - Как мы вернулись, ты полдня проспал.  
\- Это потому, что мы тусили всю ночь, идиот.  
\- Да ты всегда такой. Никогда не понимал, почему ты так делаешь. Ты столько крутых вещей пропускаешь.  
\- Возможно, это потому, что мне время от времени нужен перерыв от того безумия, которым ты себя неизменно окружаешь. Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову?  
\- Скукота-а-а, - Луффи ткнул в него пальцем. - Ты становишься скучным, потому что на целый год старше.  
\- Любой седой волос, который у меня появится, будет исключительно на твоей совести, - Эйс вытянул ноги вдоль спинки дивана и положил ступни брату на колено. - Освободи-ка место для того, кто старше и лучше.  
\- Эй, поаккуратней с едой! - Луффи обеими руками схватил тарелку и поднял повыше, убирая из зоны поражения, а потом резко выдохнул, когда Эйс приземли обе пятки ему куда-то в район паха. - Черт, угомонись, Эйс!  
\- Ох, вот так-то лучше, - Эйс закинул руки за голову и устроился со всем комфортом.  
\- Придурок, - проворчал Луффи.  
\- Нытик, - парировал Эйс.  
\- Ребята, - вмешался Зоро и ткнул пальцем в телевизор, - а вы не могли бы вести себя потише? Ваше бессмысленное насилие заглушает это бессмысленное насилие.  
Эйс и Луффи тут же переключили свое внимание на него. Эйс состроил виноватое лицо:  
\- О, прости, я совсем забыл, ты ведь наверняка страдаешь от сильнейшего изнеможения. Надо дать тебе отдохнуть.  
Луффи перевел взгляд с брата на Зоро:  
\- О чем это он? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, Зоро? - он заметил синяк и царапину на лице Зоро и нахмурился: - Тебя вчера кто-то побил?  
Эйс хмыкнул:  
\- И это тоже… Но на самом деле…  
\- Эйс, твою мать, заткнись, - перебил его Зоро.  
\- Ты проиграл? - спросил Луффи, широко распахнув глаза. - Ты никогда не проигрываешь. С кем ты столкнулся?  
\- Нет, я не проиграл. Невелика победа, просто кучка пьяных придурков в клубе. - Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился.  
\- А теперь расскажи ему, где ты сегодня ночевал и почему на самом деле так не выспался, - подал голос Эйс.  
Зоро посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на замершего в ожидании Луффи... и опустил свою вилку.  
\- А может я просто закончу с ужином и пойду прямо в кровать?  
\- О, ну ладно… Тогда я сам посвящу Луффи в подробности твоей бурной ночи, - небрежно сказал Эйс.  
\- Не знаешь ты никаких подробностей.  
\- Зуб даю, я бы придумал парочку весьма убедительных, - глаза Эйса коварно блеснули.  
Несколько секунд Зоро не сводил с него взгляда, но на лице Эйса не промелькнула ни единого намека на то, что тот внемлет голосу разума. В итоге Зоро тяжело вздохнул:  
\- М-м-м, - он взглянул на Луффи, который с легким недоумением на лице по-прежнему ждал, что же ему скажут. - Я кое-кого встретил в клубе. Одного парня. И… остался у него. Я там провел всю ночь.  
\- И сегодняшнее утро, - добавил Эйс, который откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.  
\- Ты встретил парня и пошел к нему? - спросил Луффи. - У него была тусовка? Круто.

\- Нет, у него не было тусовки, - Зоро надеялся, что на этом разговор закончится. И знал, безысходно предчувствуя неизбежность, что нифига подобного.  
\- О, - на мгновение Луффи задумался. А потом протянул: - О-о-о...  
Эйс улыбнулся:  
\- На это потребовалось время, но в итоге до него дошло, - он поднял ногу и пихнул Луффи в бок. - Закрой рот, братишка, а то ворона залетит.  
Луффи со стуком закрыл рот. Несколько секунд он таращился на Зоро, а потом спросил:  
\- Так значит… ты вернулся с парнем к нему домой. Это с ним ты дрался?  
\- Что? Нет, - Зоро нахмурился. - Зачем бы мне так делать?  
\- Не знаю, - Луффи пожал плечами и вернулся к еде. - Просто спросил.  
Зоро перевел взгляд на Эйса, который сидел и с ласковой улыбкой рассматривал своего младшего брата. Взгляд Зоро он встретил с видом: “Это же Луффи, ты разве ждал дельных вопросов?  
Зоро и в самом деле не ждал. Это не значит, что Луффи был глупым, просто вопросы секса, казалось, не интересовали его вовсе. Несколько раз Зоро видел, как к Луффи подкатывали, и он производил впечатление человека, который не полностью осознает, что происходит. Со своими друзьями он без стеснения выражал свои чувства физически; доходило до того, что Зоро частенько приходилось уворачиваться от сокрушительных объятий в самые неподходящие моменты; на ласку Луффи отвечал, словно большой ребенок, упиваясь ею и возвращая ее в двойном размере. Но ему, казалось, не хотелось и не требовалось чего-то большего. Отчего их нынешний разговор протекал еще сложнее.

  
Эйс снова стал расспрашивать:  
\- Так значит, ты познакомился с этим парнем в клубе. Как он отреагировал на то, что ты там ввязался в драку, а потом тебя выдворили?  
Зоро ухмыльнулся уголком рта:  
\- Он присоединился.  
\- К тебе, я надеюсь, - с каменным выражением лица уточнил Эйс.  
\- Ну да.  
\- А что потом?  
\- Его тоже выдворили из клуба. На самом деле его уволили. Он там работал барменом.  
\- Его уволили из-за тебя? И он все-таки пригласил тебя к себе домой? Ну нихрена себе, - Эйс впечатлился. - Либо он святой, либо ты всерьез постарался произвести на него впечатление.  
\- Я такой херни не делаю. Я стоял на улице перед клубом и думал куда идти дальше, и тут он ко мне подошел, начал разговаривать. Я думаю, он на меня страшно злился, поначалу. Но потом он пригласил меня к себе… И я подумал, почему бы и нет.  
\- Так он симпатичный? - Эйс двусмысленно поиграл бровями. - Или для тебя его главным достоинством стало то, что он мог бесплатно налить?  
\- Блядь, Эйс, - Зоро взял вилку и вернулся к еде. - В любом случае, там он только подрабатывал барменом. Вообще по профессии он шеф-повар.  
\- Шеф-повар? То есть настоящий повар? - Луффи подался вперед. - Крутота!  
\- А он тебе приготовил завтрак? - спросил Эйс. - Или вы были слишком заняты, чтобы прерваться и перекусить?  
Зоро закатил глаза:  
\- Дай мне знать, если когда-нибудь вытащишь свое чувство юмора из той сточной канавы, где оно у тебя находится.  
\- Я лежу в сточной канаве, но смотрю вверх и вижу звезды, - торжественно произнес Эйс.  
\- Отвечая на твой вопрос: да. Он сделал мне завтрак. Он реально хорошо готовит. И я так говорю не потому, что постоянно ем жирный фастфуд с вами, неудачники.  
\- Хорошо, а вот теперь пришло время перестать называть этого парня “он” и сказать уже нам, как его зовут, - Эйс закинул руку на спинку дивана. - Как твои друзья мы имеем право знать.  
Зоро фыркнул:  
\- Если я скажу вам его имя, вы отвяжитесь от меня и дадите поесть?  
\- Конечно.  
Зоро скептически взглянул на Эйса.  
\- Его зовут Санджи.  
\- Итак, он повар и умеет драться. И он симпатичный. Как он выглядит?  
Не сводя взгляда со своей тарелки, Зоро проигнорировал вопрос:  
\- Я ем.  
\- Пф-ф-ф, - Эйс пренебрежительно фыркнул. - Ну давай.  
\- Все еще ем, - Зоро внимательно уставился в телевизор. - А давайте-ка все вместе посмотрим кино.  
\- Вот же говнюк, - пробормотал Эйс, но замолчал.  
Некоторое время спустя коробки с едой стояли на столе пустыми. Растянувшись на кресле, Зоро закинул руку за голову и почувствовал, как тяжелеют веки. Он душераздирающе зевнул, отчего пропустил несколько секунд боевой сцены; за одним зевком последовал другой. Подняв руку, Зоро потер глаза и сел.  
\- М-м-м… Я вымотался. Пойду-ка я на боковую.  
Луффи, запрокинув голову через подлокотник дивана, посмотрел на него вверх тормашками.  
\- Но ведь кино еще не кончилось!  
\- Я вроде как помню весь сюжет еще с тех первых пяти раз, как смотрел его с тобой, - Зоро снова зевнул и встал, захватил со стола свою тарелку и сложил на нее пустые коробки. - Правда, я с ног валюсь. Мне завтра утром вставать в половину восьмого.  
\- Мне тоже надо домой, - Эйс тоже поднялся, взял их с Луффи пустые тарелки.  
\- Не-е-ет! - надул губы Луффи, практически развалившись на диване. - Не уходите! Смотреть одному не так весело!  
\- Такова жизнь, - Эйс, удерживая тарелки в одной руке, протянул другую и грубовато взъерошил волосы Луффи. - Скоро увидимся, братишка. Постарайся ни во что не вляпаться.  
\- Эй! - Луффи схватился за голову. - Я буду делать, что захочу.  
\- Угу, ты-то будешь, - Эйс ему криво усмехнулся и пошел к двери.  
Зоро кинул тарелку в мойку, а пустые коробки выкинул в мусорку. Эйс последовал его примеру, после чего захватил свою шляпу и пиджак со спинки кресла, где они висели. Засовывая руки в рукава пиджака, он кивнул Зоро:  
\- Рад был с тобой повидаться. Пусть даже ты и жмешься рассказать про свою страстную ночь.  
Зоро улыбнулся и оперся на столешницу.  
\- И я был рад тебя видеть, именинник. Скатертью дорожка.  
Эйс лихо нацепил шляпу на голову.  
\- Ты, как всегда, мастер изящных манер. Тебе, пожалуй, придется над этим поработать, если хочешь еще когда-нибудь встретиться с этим своим Санджи.  
\- Мы уже договорились о встрече, - пожал плечами Зоро. - Видимо, я все сделал правильно.  
\- Ничего себе, уже следующее свидание? - Эйс остановился в дверях. - Быстро вы. Куда пойдете?  
\- Мы хотели встретиться в зале, устроить спарринг. Где-нибудь на следующей неделе, если я смогу найти нам помещение.  
\- Спарринг? - Эйс посмотрел на Зоро так, словно тот был умственно отсталым. - Ты трахался с этим парнем всю ночь напролет, а потом он сделал тебе завтрак… И ты считаешь, что устроить драку в комнате, где пахнет чужим потом - это идеальное свидание? - он с жалостью покачал головой. - У тебя все очень плохо с воображением. Не говоря уже про наличие мозгов… Не думаю, что он придет в восторг, если ты будешь тыкать его лицом в маты.  
\- Ему понравилась идея со спаррингом, - Зоро пожал плечами. - И я видел, как он дерется. Он может за себя постоять.  
У Эйса сделалось хитрое лицо:  
\- Можно я приду посмотреть?  
\- Нет.  
\- Он даже не узнает, что я там буду.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно, расслабься, - Эйс подхватил с пола свой рюкзак и застегнул куртку. - Вполне возможно, вы, лупя друг друга, прекрасно проведете время. И я с нетерпением буду ждать с ним встречи. Кажется, он весьма своеобразный человек.  
  
Как только Эйс ушел, Зоро в раковине включил воду тонкой струей, подставил под нее грязные тарелки и решил, что мытье посуды вполне может подождать до завтра. Потом он вернулся обратно в гостиную, где Луффи по-прежнему лежал ничком на диване и смотрел телевизор. Встав в его поле зрения, Зоро сказал:  
\- Я валюсь с ног. Как думаешь, ты сможешь оставить громкость на таком уровне, чтобы звук не взрывал барабанные перепонки?  
\- М-м-м, - Луффи рассеянно кивнул, не отводя глаз от экрана.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - Зоро направился к двери, которая вела в другую часть квартиры. Он уже почти ушел, но тут его догнал голос Луффи.  
\- Зоро.  
Тот остановился и оглянулся. Луффи внимательно на него смотрел.  
\- Да?  
\- Этот Санджи, он тебе нравится?  
\- Ну, да, - Зоро кривоваты улыбнулся. - Иначе бы я не остался у него ночевать.  
\- Пригласи его сюда как-нибудь, - Луффи ободряюще улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Я подумаю, - Зоро не стал объяснять, что еще рановато для этого.  
\- Он бы нам приготовил еду! - улыбка у Луффи расползлась до ушей. - Для меня еще никогда не готовил настоящий повар! Должно быть круто.  
Зоро фыркнул:  
\- Приглашать его сюда, чтобы он тебя кормил - это совсем не то, что обычно подразумевают под весело проведенным вечером.  
Луффи не терял надежды:  
\- А я помою тарелки.  
\- И не рассчитывай, - Зоро покачал головой. - Мне надо собраться к завтрашний работе. Увидимся утром, если ты встанешь к тому времени, когда я буду уходить.  
\- Ладно, - у Луффи был несчастный вид оттого, что его оставили одного продолжать киномарафон, но Зоро по опыту знал, что не пройдет и пяти минут, как Луффи с головой окунется в происходящее на экране  
\- Ночи, - Зоро повернулся и пошел в свою комнату.  
  
В последний раз он был в зале больше недели назад, так что ему потребовалось время, чтобы собрать свои вещи и уложить в сумку.  
Утро следующего дня пройдет непривычно: обычно он начинал в 10, отрабатывал групповые уроки по расписанию и проводил персональные тренировки где-то до шести или десяти вечера. Но с учетом начала нового года и наплыва кучи новых клиентов ему предстояло дохрена бумажной работы - регистрировать людей и вносить во внутреннюю базу данных - помимо обычной загрузки в зале. И на ближайшую пару недель у него будет очень жесткое рабочее расписание. Он сознательно все это запланировал, добровольно взяв на себя еще несколько смен за тех сотрудников, которые воспользовались Рождеством и новогодними выходными, чтобы сделать себе каникулы подольше. По прошлому опыту Зоро знал, что загрузить себя по-максимуму - верное средство от черной тоски, в которую он впадал в это время года. После длинных тяжелых смен он приходил домой измученным, и у него хватало сил только поесть и упасть в кровать, чтобы забыться сном. Так он сосредотачивался только на ключевых задачах: работа, кендо, ежедневная рутина. Никакого свободного времени для раздумий. Или воспоминаний.  
  
В теории так все и работало. До вчерашней ночи, которая разнесла все в пух и прах.  
  
Зоро осознал, что держит сумку с вещами и хмурится в никуда.  
_Как же такое произошло?_  
  
Он медленно опустил сумку у двери, откуда подберет ее утром. Вернулся к кровати и сел на нее, опустил руки на колени. И стал вспоминать прошлую ночь. От начала до конца.  
Драка в клубе: размытая мешанина из движений и ударов, на заднем фоне грохочет музыка, неразборчивые голоса. Запах тел - жар, пот, одеколон и алкоголь. Чувство освобождения после того, как весь вечер удерживал в себе черную тяжесть, тянущую к низу. Что-то когтистое, и он пытается это заглушить, заливая в себя алкоголь, пока тот не начинает плескаться где-то в горле. Мир начинает двоиться и удаляется от него, не тревожит.  
  
Оцепенение разрушает пьяный придурок, который толкает его у бара. Дергает какой-то рычажок у Зоро в мозгу, возвращая его в реальность. И он этому рад. Драка: возможность расслабиться и дать телу делать то, что оно жаждет делать, прорваться сквозь мутное ощущение того, что на самом деле ты не здесь. Даже когда ему заехали по лицу, поцарапали бровь, это было лучше, чем просто сидеть за столом и смотреть, как пустеет бутылка саке. Тут была привычная логика: драка, удар, сбить придурка с ног; он знал, как это сделать. Всегда знал, как это сделать.  
  
А потом из ниоткуда появился бармен с бровью завитушкой; парень, оттолкнувший мудака, который приготовился подло стукнуть его бутылкой по затылку. И даже сейчас Зоро помнил чувство, которое у него появилось, когда он увидел, как другой человек вмешивается в потасовку. Бешеная ярость. Потому что это его драка, ему не нужна была ничья помощь, он хотел избить каждого из этих тупых придурков. И хотел получить от этого удовольствие.  
  
Однако пару минут спустя он и бармен остались единственными стоящими на своих двоих людьми в тесном окружении недовольных охранников. И ровно через две минуты после этого Зоро стоял на улице, утирал кровь с лица рукавом рубашки и постепенно приходил к выводу, что у него больше нет телефона. Равно как и идеи куда идти дальше. Что, вполне возможно, имело прямую взаимосвязь с тем количеством алкоголя, которое он выпил в клубе. Даже сейчас он слабо себе представлял, как много выжрал тогда.  
  
_\- Ты, видимо, решил поискать смысл жизни на дне бутылки._  
  
Сегодняшние слова Эйса эхом отозвались в голове. Зоро хмуро уставился на пол. В клубе он не напился. Не до потери сознания. Он лишь хотел расслабиться и снять напряжение, и принял, как выяснилось, не самое разумное решение - пойти в первую очередь в пафосный ультра-модный мутный кабак. Из-за бесплатного билета - прекрасный подарочек к Рождеству, как оказалось. Он обнаружил, что оказался в окружении каких-то придурков, но у него не было желания идти искать что-то еще. Он предпочел надежный запасной вариант: алкоголь, который уж точно доведет его до звона в голове, разорвет оцепенение или, наоборот, усилит, а завтра утром он проснется без единого воспоминания о предыдущей ночи.  
  
Покупать бутылку виски и выпивать половину - не самый рациональный поступок. Но Зоро зацепило приглашение бармена пойти к нему домой, а потом - осознание, что он действительно хочет пойти, что он хочет поддаться влечению, которое он почувствовал к этому раздражающему парню. Он хотел стереть эту усмешку с чужого лица. Почти предвкушал быстрый перепих, разрядку иного рода, в чем-то почти такая же грубую и быструю, как и драка, которая случилась немногим раньше.  
  
А потом бармен показал, что он на самом деле повар, и приготовил самую вкусную еду, которую только ел Зоро. А потом все-таки предложил, но не потрахаться, а поговорить. Про работу, про амбиции и мечты, про все на свете. И Зоро, к его большому удивлению, разговаривать понравилось.  
  
Ровно до тех пор, пока Санджи не спросил про второй стакан сакэ. Тут у Зоро заканчивалась зона комфорта. Заканчивалась настолько резко, что его окатило злостью, отчего он чуть не вскочил с дивана и не свалил из квартиры Санджи. Однако тот не отступил. Не отвлекся на ответную резкость Зоро. Вместо этого Санджи лишь спокойно сказал, что не против послушать. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбить серую стену оцепенения.  
  
Зоро мог бы свалить все на виски. Он мог бы сослаться, что уже три утра, а у него в голове шумело, как у любого другого человека, когда на улице ни свет, ни заря. Но правда в том, что он уже сто раз напивался перед Новым годом. Не спал всю ночь, и потому, что сам так хотел, и потому, что даже алкоголь не мог его вырубить. Но вчера он впервые рассказал кому-то всю историю целиком, историю про него и Куину. Даже Луффи не знал некоторых вещей, о которых Зоро вчера рассказал Санджи.  
  
Он так и смотрел на пол перед собой. Словно потертый палас, хранивший вылинявшую историю о предыдущих жильцах, мог дать ему те ответы, которые Зоро искал.  
  
_Почему именно Санджи?_  
  
Будто то, что он выслушал, послужило ключом, открыло плотно запертую дверь,и все вывалилось наружу.  
  
_А может, он подлил что-то типа сыворотки правды в еду, которую приготовил._  
Зоро криво усмехнулся. Ага, и пиво, сакэ и виски никак тут не повлияли. Он не знал точно, почему так произошло, но в итоге он излил Санджи душу. Тот сидел и спокойно слушал, и это словно очистило его, словно рану от яда. Санджи не испугался, не стал его жалеть и не отшатнулся в отвращении от, по сути, незнакомого человека, потерявшего самообладание на диване у него в гостиной. Зоро же до сих пор сам себя боялся.  
  
Санджи его просто выслушал. А потом рассказал вкратце пару историй о своем детстве, из которых можно было сделать вывод, что ему довелось пережить непростые вещи. Так что он знал, каково это - когда жизнь смешивает тебя с говном. Но Санджи, рассказывая, не жаловался, мол, о, мне было так плохо, нет. Скорее говорил как про момент выздоровления. Принятия.  
  
Зоро не знал, что это значит. Голова отваливалась, тело умоляло идти поспать, и последние сутки превратились в череду размытых картинок. И практически на каждой из них присутствовал Санджи.  
  
Когда Зоро впервые увидел его в клубе за баром, он мысленно высмеял и шелковую рубашку, и длинные пряди светлых волос, спадающие на один глаз. Заметив единственную видимую бровь в виде спирали, он еще подумал: _вот же позер_. И когда Зоро заказывал себе первую порцию алкоголя, откровенно презрительное отношение бармена только усилило его неприязнь, так что он максимально быстро свалил за столик.  
Но вечер продолжался, и со временем он заметил за собой, что довольно часто посматривает на бармена. Наблюдает за ним. За тем, как он двигается, когда случается наплыв клиентов - быстро и деловито, поворачивается и тянется к дозаторам, с нарочитой эффектностью расставляет бокалы на барной стойке. С естественной грациозностью прислоняется к стене и потягивается, отпивая из стакана с водой. С задумчивым лицом разглядывает людей вокруг.  
Саке в бутылке уменьшалось, и Зоро понял, что его интерес к бармену перевесил раздражение. Несмотря на то, что парень откровенно клеился к некоторым женщинам, которые стояли в очереди перед баром. И это страшно расстраивало, тем более, что поначалу у Зоро возникло ощущение, что парень тоже время от времени за ним наблюдает. Но увидев, как бармен расцветает, заговорив с клиентками-женщинами, Зоро мысленно приклеил к нему ярлык _натурал,_ _не про меня_ и постарался не пялиться на то, как у парня двигаются плечи, когда он тянется за бутылкой с верхней полки.  
  
Но потом Санджи влез в драку. И подошел к нему на улице, и наехал на Зоро из-за своего увольнения, после чего резко пригласил к себе домой. И в этот момент Зоро решил плыть по течению, куда бы не занесла его эта безумная ночь. Потому что Санджи, который бесил его адски и, скорее всего, был натуралом, обладал бесконечно длинными ногами, прокуренной хрипотцой в голосе и манерой смотреть в глаза с вызовом, так же, как смотрел сам Зоро. Упоротая, неожиданная и совершенно глупая ситуация, и Зоро все равно согласился бы, потому что он хотел.  
  
Как бы то ни было, немногим позже он уже вжимал Санджи в дверь его спальни и целовал его, пробовал на вкус, забираясь рукой ему под рубашку.  
  
Все это сейчас проигрывалось у него в голове, как драка в клубе. Картинками, ощущениями. Как Санджи толкает его спиной на кровать. Как они вдвоем лежат кожа к коже и разыскивают друг на друге места, которые нуждаются в прикосновениях. Сладко-соленый вкус и сбившееся дыхание Санджи, когда Зоро вылизывает его бедра.  
  
То ощущение, когда находишься в нем.  
  
У Зоро вырвался вздох. Он внезапно понял, что закрыл глаза. А в паху скопился жар, разливаясь в животе.  
  
То был не просто случайный секс. Не просто способ развлечься, возможность не почувствовать ничего или почувствовать слишком много в единственную ночь в году, когда его поглощает собственная тень.  
  
В тот момент, когда он глубоко тонул в Санджи, и у того в оргазме срывался голос, Зоро было необходимо поймать его рот своими губами, найти, почувствовать дрожь того, что плакало у него внутри.  
  
Зоро открыл глаза и посмотрел на пол. От недостатка сна все слегка расплывалось перед глазами, от участившегося пульса кружилась голова, и его потряхивало изнутри. Но одна повторяющаяся мысль отсекала все лишнее.  
  
_Я хочу снова это почувствовать._  
  
Он скосил глаза тумбочку, на табло электронных часов. Было уже почти девять. Он медленно протянул руку и взял часы, поставил будильник на шесть утра.  
  
_Надо поспать.  
_  
Он поднялся и направился в ванную. Помылся, не особенно отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, потом вернулся в комнату. Стянул с себя рубашку и уже начал расстегивать ремень, но тут вспомнил, что ему еще надо помедитировать.  
  
Вздохнув, Зоро подошел к свободному месту у стены и опустился на пол, сел в сейза*. Положил ладони на бедра и закрыл глаза. Представил себе прямую линию, проходящую, словно нить, из макушки в спину и ниже. Настроился на ощущение своего дыхания: вот входит прохладный воздух, несколько мгновений держится в центре тела, выходит медленно и постепенно.  
  
Как всегда, мокусо его успокоило. Он почувствовал, как отступают усталость, вопросы, все мысли за последние сутки. Он отпустит их ненадолго.  
  
А потом, когда Зоро наконец забрался в кровать и выключил свет, сон, словно приливная волна, накрыл его с головой.  
  
_Голубое море, теплое и тяжелое, колыхалось над ним. Зоро упал в его мягкие объятья, ушел в глубину.  
  
Шелк волос скользнул под кончиками пальцем. Он заглянул в голубые глаза. К нему прижалось чужое тело._  
  
Зоро глубоко спал, и ничто не могло его потревожить.

  
  
* Старое доброе время - Auld Lang Syne — шотландская песня на стихи Роберта Бёрнса, написанная в 1788 году. Известна во многих странах, особенно англоязычных, и чаще всего поётся при встрече Нового года, сразу после полуночи.  
  
*Пои - пара шаров, связанных верёвкой или цепью, инвентарь для кручения и жонглирования. Пои могут поджигать для огненного шоу.  
  
* Сейза - специальная сидячая позиция в кендо.


	2. Частичное обнаружение.

Санджи открыл глаза и посмотрел на потолок, тускло-серый в свете раннего утра.

_Дежа вю._

Даже не глядя на часы, он знал, что сейчас безбожно рано, опять. Тело заставило его вынырнуть из глубин сна, хотя, с учетом всех событий Нового года и последующего дня, он мог позволить себе в качестве компенсации поваляться в кровати.

Постель, мягкая и уютная, окутывала его. Ему, на самом деле, не требовалось особых усилий, чтобы снова заснуть. Вернуться в сон, откуда пришел. Санджи лениво перебирал мысли, возвращаясь в прошлое. Вот вчерашний день, пробуждение, рядом с ним, бок о бок, вытянулся твердый теплый Зоро. А еще раньше, ночь накануне — кожа к коже, движения в свете лампы.

Внезапно он проснулся полностью, кровь стала более активно поступать ему в мозг. И в другие части тела.

Санджи открыл глаза. Потом неохотно заставил себя откинуть одеяло, поднялся на ноги и пошел в душ.

К тому моменту, когда он уже оделся, позавтракал и выкурил свою первую утреннюю сигарету, часы показывали куда более приличное время. Примерно то время, когда другие люди — люди, которые работают в офисе с девяти до шести — собираются выходить из дома. Санджи сел на диван с чашкой кофе и своей второй сигаретой и мысленно вознес благодарность за то, что, какой бы отстойной ни была подработка в кейтеринге, ему не приходилось лицом к лицу сталкиваться с ежедневным унылым существованием с девяти до шести, которое дает новое прочтение слову «скука».

_Весь этот офисный планктон гуськом идет на работу, чтобы целый день отупело продавать людям барахло, которого те не хотят, или же прокручивать цифры на мониторе. Господи, какое же счастье, что я не один из них._

Он откинулся головой на диван и выдохнул струю дыма в потолок.

_И все же… Если я не планирую подрабатывать в кейтеринге всю оставшуюся жизнь, а хочу воплотить в жизнь идею о собственном бизнесе, то предстоит серьезно пахать._

С чего же ему начать? Может, записать несколько идей, наметить общую концепцию того, что он хочет сделать? И еще набросать список вопросов, которые ему надо задать Нами, когда она заглянет к нему в конце недели. Ну, типа, как именно ты планировала открыть свое дело. А что насчет налогов и персонала? Не говоря уже о том, где бы ему найти денег, чтобы все запустить… Стартовый капитал или как оно, блин, называется.

_Почему всегда нужны деньги, чтобы что-то работало?_

Внезапно перспектива делать всё в одиночку стала выглядеть куда более пугающей, чем накануне ночью. Очень легко и приятно строить планы и мечты… Но чтобы претворить их в жизнь, требуется что-то большее, чем одни только оптимистичные намерения. Санджи нахмурился, глядя в потолок, и почувствовал, как его сомнения борются с его же амбициями, стремясь утянуть его обратно в серое застойное болото, где он барахтался много месяцев. Он мотнул головой, желая избавиться от пессимистичных мыслей, которые пытались одержать над ним верх.

_Да ну к черту, я не сдамся. Пускай у меня пока нет всех ответов, как реализовать это на практике, ну и что? Иногда, черт возьми, приходится делать что-то, разбираясь на ходу._

Удивительно воодушевляющая мысль. Импровизация - видеть конечную цель и идти к ней, используя то, что дает Вселенная. В конце концов, нельзя сказать, что он с этим никогда не сталкивался. Довольно часто работа поваром означает творческий подход к тому, что у тебя есть в наличии. Превращение малоперспективных ингредиентов во что-то хорошее.

_Как, например, произошло вчера ночью._

Санджи улыбнулся. Вспомнил, насколько сильно бесил его Зоро, когда они впервые заговорили у бара в клубе. И как для них все поменялось за несколько часов: они разделили друг с другом еду и обменялись своими историями. А потом разделили и постель.

Тело снова отреагировало на воспоминания, как при пробуждении. Санджи улыбнулся шире, закинул руку за голову и вытянул ноги. Образы размытыми вспышками пронеслись перед мысленным взором. Тени в ямке ключицы Зоро. Изгиб его шеи, когда он откидывал голову на кровать. Кожа, темная на контрасте с кожей Санджи, словно чай, дым и карамель. И то, каким Зоро был на вкус: виски, соль и что-то незнакомое, что-то концентрированное и почти резкое. Будто вкус, которому Санджи еще не нашел названия.

_Интересно, а он тоже сейчас этим занимается? Сидит и думает обо мне._

От этой мысли калейдоскоп из воспоминаний слегка поутих. Санджи, глядя на потолок, моргнул и, оттолкнувшись от дивана, сел прямо.

_Соберись._

Он взял кружку с кофе, одним глотком допил до конца и оглядел комнату. Вспомнил слова Зоро, что он будет занят в зале, где случится наплыв клиентов, начинающих с нового года новую жизнь.

_Вот он и будет работать. Тем же самым следует заняться и мне._

Взгляд Санджи упал на телефон, который лежал на столе. Его вид породил невеселую мысль: придется звонить в агентство, и как можно скорее.

_Блин. Ну… Не откладывай на завтра то, что надо сделать сегодня._

Набрав номер агентства, Санджи замешкался перед тем, как нажимать вызов. У него в голове пронеслись полдюжины вариантов развития разговора, и ни один из них не заканчивался уж очень позитивным исходом. Ему пришло в голову, что если Моника из «Жадности» действительно исполнила свою угрозу насчет жалобы на него, то, фактически, все сводилось к его словам против ее мнения. А так как она — управляющая клуба, а он — лишь временный бармен на подработке с обрывочными записями в трудовой книжке, то можно было заранее догадаться, кто выйдет победителем.

_Разве что… Я могу подать им мою версию так, что они поверят мне, а не ей. Значит, мне придется творчески приукрасить действительность. По сути, разыграть финальную речь подозреваемого в убийстве._

Санджи опустил палец на значок вызова. Слушая телефонные гудки, он вознес короткую молитву богам — неважно какой религии — в чьем ведении находилось доверие к полуправде. На четвертом гудке кто-то поднял трубку, и женский голос произнес:

— Доброе утро, агентство службы гостеприимства «Даймонд», меня зовут Ким. Чем могу помочь?

Та же девушка, с которой он обсуждал работу в клубе перед Новым годом. Санджи с надеждой подумал, что это, возможно, добрый знак свыше.

— Привет, это Санджи Блэк, — резковато произнес Санджи, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал где-то посередине между самоуверенностью и сильнейшим раздражением. — Можно соединить меня с руководством агентства?

Повисла секундная напряженная пауза, после чего Ким снова заговорила:

— Мистер Блэк, к сожалению, наш директор сейчас находится на совещании. Разумеется, я передам ей сообщение от вас. Могу я узнать причину вашего звонка?

— Я, как наемный сотрудник вашего агентства, звоню с серьезной жалобой по поводу вакансии, на которую вы меня направили перед Новым годом, — Санджи добавил льда в голос.

— Я очень сожалею, что вы получили неприятный опыт сотрудничества с нашим агентством, — теперь Ким звучала встревоженно. — Если вы расскажете мне о вашей жалобе более подробно, то я приложу все усилия, чтобы урегулировать проблему.

— Проблему создало не ваше агентство, — Санджи слегка смягчил тон. — Я хочу подать жалобу на клуб, в который вы меня определили на новогоднюю ночь.

— На клуб… — в трубке стало слышно, как печатают на клавиатуре, — клуб «Жадность»? Вакансия бармена?

— Да, — Санджи мысленно взмолился, чтобы он опередил Монику. — Как я понимаю, они с вами еще не связывались.

— Нет, насколько мне известно, — Ким, которая ждала все еще не сформулированную жалобу Санджи, прозвучала суховато.

_Спасибо, Господи._

— В таком случае, придется рассказать мне: в клубе, в баре, где я работал, произошел инцидент. На гостя клуба напала группа мужчин. Была довольно серьезная драка.

— Звучит ужасно, я надеюсь, вы не пострадали? — в голосе Ким появились опасливые нотки человека, который видит в недалеком будущем иски от юристов. Санджи пару секунд дал ей повариться в пугающей неизвестности, а потом ответил:

— К счастью, нет. Я — нет. Но в какой-то момент мне пришлось вмешаться, чтобы защитить того гостя, на которого напали, потому что так называемая охрана клуба не появилась вовремя. Благо я кое-что понимаю в самообороне… Я сумел остановить одного из нападавших, который собирался расколотить бутылку о голову гостя, — Санджи придал своему рассказу побольше драмы: — Серьезно, парня могли убить.

— О боже, — судя по голосу, Ким пришла в ужас в должной мере. — Это… Какие страшные вещи творятся. С этим гостем все обошлось?

— Его слегка побили. Но ему пришлось бы куда хуже, если бы я не вмешался. Поэтому меня крайне поразил способ, которым «Жадность» решила уладить ситуацию: вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить меня за спасение одного из их гостей от агрессивного пьяного хулигана, они сказали мне, что я повел себя непрофессионально и попросили уйти. Я так и поступил, не желая устраивать сцену… —  _Да, именно так._ — Но я обязан сообщить вам, что меня очень разозлило то, как со мной обошлись. Я ведь пытался помочь в такой, откровенно говоря, дикой ситуации. Не говоря уже о том, что я мог и сам пораниться, помогая тому гостю; об этом они даже близко не побеспокоились.

— Но вы сами не пострадали? — Ким, видимо, стремилась сфокусироваться на крошечных позитивных моментах этой берущей за душу истории.

— К счастью, нет, — Санджи выдержал паузу, а потом сурово продолжил: — Но это не меняет того факта, что клуб несправедливо со мной поступил, что они уволили меня необоснованно и что они в целом халатно повели себя при решении инцидента. И если они захотят это оспорить, то у меня есть свидетель: посетитель, которому я помог, может все подтвердить.

Санджи, заявляя это уверенным тоном, скрестил пальцы и понадеялся, что ему не придется действительно звонить Зоро с просьбой поддержать его версию событий. Не то что бы Зоро станет сомневаться, устраивать ли клубу проблемы, но представлять его несчастной жертвой обстоятельств, которая нуждалась в защите Санджи — такое гораздо проще сделать на словах, чем вживую.

— Ох… Да уж, судя по всему, вы и правда оказались в очень трудном положении, — с осторожностью признала Ким. — Разумеется, все эти обстоятельства от нас не зависели…

_Да, да. А вот и концепция нанесения ограниченного ущерба._

Санджи пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию:

— Я это понимаю. Но, помимо обвинения меня в непрофессионализме, управляющая клуба намекнула мне, что будет жаловаться на меня в агентство, что я разрешил этот инцидент непрофессионально. Если бы так случилось, у меня бы не было иного выхода, кроме как передать всю эту ситуацию под контроль моего адвоката.

— Мистер Блэк, я уверена, что в этом нет нужды, — голос Ким приобрел в скорости и звонкости. — Как я и сказала, из «Жадности» с нами еще не связывались, а вы дали нам очень четкую картину всего произошедшего. Я уверена, что мы сможем урегулировать эту неприятность без обращения в суд.

— Уж надеюсь, — Санджи постарался прозвучать в должной степени зловеще. — Мне бы не хотелось начинать новый год со звонка своему адвокату.

_Особенно если учесть, что его, блин, не существует в природе._

— Я совершенно уверена, что никто не хочет, чтобы эту ситуацию решали в зале суда, — успокаивающе сказала Ким. — Так что оставьте это дело на меня, мистер Блэк. Мы проследим за вашей жалобой, и я лично перезвоню вам сегодня до конца рабочего дня. Я могу вам обещать, что у нас в «Даймонде» мы делаем все возможное, чтобы поддерживать высокую профессиональную планку, и это включает в себя приоритет безопасности и благополучия наших сотрудниках, таких, как вы.

_Помаши перспективой судебного иска, и любые сложности исчезнут. Волшебным образом, блин._

Санджи с трудом удержался, чтобы не дать облегчению прорваться в голос:

— Ну… Ладно. Я буду ждать от вас новостей, — он добавил в тон немного сожаления: — До этого момента меня полностью устраивало сотрудничество с вашим агентством. И я бы гораздо охотнее его продолжил, чем решил прекратить из-за одного неприятного случая.

— Конечно. Полностью с вами согласна, — Ким звучала как человек, который увидел свет в конце тоннеля. — Я обо всем позабочусь. Как я уже сказала, я уверена, что мы сможем уладить все недопонимания. И я снова могу вас уверить, что безопасность и должное обращения с нашими сотрудниками имеют для нас первостепенное значение.

— Отрадно слышать. Надеюсь к концу дня получить от вас новости.

— Разумеется, мистер Блэк. А до тех пор не тревожьтесь, пожалуйста.

После взаимного прощания Санджи повесил трубку, а потом положил телефон на стол. Он сполз по спинке дивана и откинул голову на нее. Глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул.

_По сравнению со мной Макиавелли нервно курит в сторонке._

Интересно, правильно ли он все разыграл? Ему не доставляло удовольствия врать людям, особенно женщинам. Но если «Даймонд» разорвет с ним контракт, то найти себе другое агентство, вполне возможно, станет непростой задачкой. У него были некоторые сомнения по поводу того, что он только что сделал… Но он сделал бы и больше, если бы потребовалось. Потому что, как бы ни была плоха подработка в кейтеринге, это — его единственный источник дохода до тех пор, пока он каким-то чудом не придумает что-то получше. «Каким-то чудом придумать » — вот ключевое слово: стартап в качестве частного предпринимателя требует чего-то, близкого к магии. И главным компонентом этой магии станут деньги, которые ему надо заработать в объеме достаточном, чтобы обеспечить себе какую-то кратковременную подушку безопасности, если он собирается попробовать работать самостоятельно. Так что на сегодняшний день сохранение контракта с «Даймондом» относится к разряду обязательного к исполнению.

Нельзя было предсказать, когда агентство ему перезвонит. До тех пор, пока они не звонили, все висело на волоске. Санджи решительно вознамерился выкинуть все из головы. Он забрал с собой пустую кофейную кружку и помыл ее вместе с остальной посудой, оставшейся от завтрака, а потом стал убираться на кухне. В конце концов он вернулся в гостиную, включил ноутбук и начал гуглить информацию о том, как открыть свой бизнес.

К середине дня стол и пол частично скрылись под листами бумаги с заметками, пришедшими в голову идеями и непрерывно растущим списком вопросов, которые надо задать Нами. Санджи сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и хмурился, глядя на особо заковыристые толкования разных федеральных, государственных и местных лицензий на ведение бизнеса и разрешений на землю, и тут зазвонил телефон.

Санджи пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы отыскать его под грудой бумаги; когда же он сумел это сделать, то увидел на экране входящий от «Даймонд, агентство гостеприимства». Он, нахмурившись, принял звонок:

— Да?  
— Мистер Блэк?  
— Это я.  
— Это Ким, «Даймонд».  
— Слушаю, — Санджи поймал себя на том, что закусил нижнюю губу.  
— Я звоню с хорошими новостями: мы только что разговаривали с руководством «Жадности», и та ситуация, которую мы обсуждали утром, успешно разрешилась.

_Ура!_

Санджи подавил порыв вскинуть кулак вверх и лишь дал себе волю с облегченной улыбкой откинуться головой на спинку дивана. Глядя в потолок и широко усмехаясь, но сохраняя безразличный тон, он ответил:

— Отрадно слышать.  
— С нашей стороны нет претензий к тому, как вы справились с ситуацией. Однако, к сожалению, мы смогли договориться только о том, что вам будут оплачены лишь те часы, которые вы полностью отработали, а не вся смена целиком — клуб не готов идти на уступки. Но вам оплатят то время.  
— Хорошо, я согласен на такой вариант, — Санджи разрешил себе прозвучать великодушно.  
— У нас произошла небольшая дискуссия относительно их версии произошедшего, но мы выступали от вашего имени с заявлением, что вас уволили неправомерно. Несмотря на то что «Жадность» не признает своей ответственности, они в итоге признали, что, возможно, переусердствовали в своих действиях, — в голосе Ким мелькнуло удовлетворение. Санджи задумался, а не сделал ли «Даймонд» упреждающий удар в виде собственного юридического отдела? — Так что с нашей стороны вопрос закрыт.  
— Спасибо вам, Ким, — на этот раз Санджи не скрывал улыбки в голосе. — Я очень ценю, что вы с этим разобрались.  
— Не стоит благодарности. Я могу еще чем-то помочь вам сегодня?

_Надо выжать максимум из этой ситуации._

— Я готов выйти на работу хоть завтра. Так что если у вас появится что-нибудь подходящее…  
— Я думаю, какой-то запрос мог прийти сегодня. Если вы подождете сейчас, я посмотрю, — короткая пауза, и голос Ким снова раздался в трубке: — Мистер Блэк? Так и есть. Отель Фейрмонт, повар-бригадир, накрывать завтрак и обед со вторника по субботу. Занятость с пяти утра до трех часов дня.

Санджи на секунду задумался. Повар-бригадир — значит, скорее всего придется следить за каждым столом в кухне, что требовало хороших знаний по многим профессиональным областям. Не говоря уже о том, что надо приготовиться пахать, как проклятый. Но сейчас Санджи едва ли находился в том положении, чтобы выбирать. Однако тут было большое преимущество — возможность что-то действительно готовить.

— Я согласен.

Через пару минут телефонного разговора у него появились детали по работе, адрес отеля и обещание Ким прислать по почте подтверждение, как только она положит трубку. Когда, наконец, Санджи отключился и откинулся на диван, у него будто гора с плеч свалилась.

На следующий день он приступил к работе в отеле. В плане нагрузки она оказалась ровно такой, как он и ожидал, но вполне по плечу ему как повару. Отель был фешенебельным, обслуживал по большей части путешественников, туристов и пожилые пары, которые приехали на романтические каникулы; таким образом, их клиенты не искали в меню ресторана чего-то уж очень оригинального. Позиция повара-бригадира, которую занимал Санджи, освободилась, потому что предыдущий человек упал с лестницы, когда спускался в кладовку, и сломал лодыжку — восстановление займет минимум три месяца, что Санджи полностью устраивало.

Остальные повара и персонал на кухне представляли собой, как обычно, самых разнообразных персонажей: кто-то дружелюбный, кто-то неразговорчивый, кто-то странноватый. Су-шеф, Мартина, оказалась вспыльчивой женщиной с короткими темными волосами; она одинаково легко раздавала и приказы, и замечания. Она прекрасно справлялась с обязанностями су-шефа: сохраняла безумие работающей кухни на самом высоком уровне эффективности и между тем действовала в роли посредника между толпой чернорабочих и верховным и непредсказуемым богом — шеф-поваром.

Через четыре дня работы Санджи почувствовал, что более-менее освоился. Он перебрасывался словечками кое-кем с из других поваров или рабочими, особенно с теми, кому нравилось выйти на перекур к черному входу отеля в грязной подворотне, рядом с переполненными контейнерами. Пейзаж не вдохновлял, но там было прохладнее, чем на кухне, а охрана отеля игнорировала тот факт, что повара и носильщики устраивали свои регулярные никотиновые дозаправки в непредусмотренных для этого местах.  
— Хай, Санджи, — только он вышел на улицу, как ему приветственно помахал парень, который подпирал противоположную стену.  
— Привет, Карлос, — Санджи кивнул ему.  
— Ты на перерыв?  
— Десять минут, — Санджи запустил руку под свой кухонный фартук и вытащил пачку сигарет, прикурил одну. Потом предложил пачку Карлосу.  
— Не, спасибо, — тот стряхнул пепел с сигариллы, которую держал двумя пальцами. — Я заканчиваю, мне лучше вернуться туда прежде, чем эта стерва Мартина придет по мою душу.  
Санджи выдохнул струю дыма.  
— Она не так уж плоха.  
— Она та еще баба с яйцами, — скривился Карлос. — Может, она не так уж плоха, если ты повар, но из нас, остальных сотрудников, выжала все соки.  
— Как говорится, не терпишь жара — вон из кухни*, — улыбнулся Санджи.  
— Угу, угу, — Карлос со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Я подожду еще пару месяцев, а потом, наверное, буду искать что-нибудь не настолько дикое. Оказывается, работа на кухне бывает неплохой, заодно можно есть бесплатно. Представить себе не могу, насколько вы, повара, локо*.  
Санджи ощерился в усмешке.  
— Все с нами нормально. Муи локо*.  
Карлос усмехнулся в ответ:  
— И тебе это нравится?  
— Не знаю другой жизни, — Санджи щелчком сбросил пепел со своей сигареты. — Я работал на кухне у своего старика еще с тех пор, как был сопляком. И по сравнению с работой под его руководством, тут — словно легкая прогулочка.  
— Так ты всегда этого хотел? Быть поваром?  
— Угу. Лучшим в мире поваром, — Санджи посмотрел на него. — А ты? Создается впечатление, что ты не очень уж счастлив здесь работать.  
— Зато деньги в кармане есть, — судя по тону, Карлос как будто смирился. — И у меня вечера свободны. А это значит, что я могу учиться после работы.  
— Здорово. А что ты учишь?  
— Информатику.  
Санджи тихо присвистнул:  
— Круто. Я даже не знал, где такому можно учиться.  
— Я понял, что куча работы происходит на компьютерах. Потому и выбрал. Сейчас отучился несколько месяцев, и выяснилось, что у меня неплохо получается, — Карлос улыбнулся, не вынимая сигариллу изо рта. — Так что я не буду вечно мыть тарелки.  
Вибрация телефона в кармане Санджи известила, что пришла смс. Удерживая сигарету во рту, он полез в свой фартук и вытащил телефон. Карлос кивнул на мобильник:  
— Если Мартина увидит его на кухне, тебе конец.  
— Потому я и выключил звук, — Санджи повернул телефон так, чтобы видеть экран: сообщение с незнакомого номера. Он нахмурился: — Хм-м-м… Такое чувство, что какие-то спамеры хотят продать мне страховку, — он провел пальцем по экрану и открыл смс.

**Наконец нашел новый телефон. Ты все еще в настроении для спарринга? З.**

Санджи, глядя на экран, моргнул. У него немного подскочил пульс. После секундной паузы он быстро напечатал в ответ:  
 **Конечно я в настроении. Когда ты хочешь?**

Прошло едва ли полминуты, и от Зоро прилетело еще сообщение:  
 **Могу найти место у нас в зале на 6.30 вечера в воскресенье. Тебе подходит?**

Санджи улыбнулся, пальцы скользнули по клавиатуре.  
 **Мне ок. Победитель выбирает, где будем есть, все верно?**  
Ответ от Зоро пришел тут же.  
 **Ты уверен что доверишь мне выбор места, где есть, кок?**

**Размечтался** , — Санджи насмешливо усмехнулся. —  **Встречаемся в 6.30 в зале в воскресенье.**

**Жду с нетерпением. Пока.**

Санджи сохранил номер Зоро в контактах и, мстительно улыбнувшись, добавил ник «голова-трава» к его имени. Не прекращая улыбаться, он сунул телефон обратно в карман.

— Намечается свиданка? — Карлос все это время наблюдал за ним.  
Санджи поднял на него глаза.  
— М-м? — он улыбнулся шире. — А, да… Надеюсь.  
Карлос тоже улыбнулся.  
— Поведешь в какое-нибудь приятное местечко?  
— Уж как получится, — Санджи сделал последнюю затяжку, бросил сигарету на землю и затушил подошвой ботинка. — Но если это будет зависеть от меня, то — да.

Когда рабочий день кончился, Санджи снял свою белую униформу и переоделся в обычную одежду, после чего отправился на улицу. Смена выдалась трудной, на выходных отель становился людным. По пути домой ему надо было зайти в продуктовый, чтобы купить ингредиентов для блюда, которое он сегодня собирался приготовить для Нами. В другой день Санджи с удовольствием погулял бы вдоль полок в магазине, но сегодня он настолько устал, что просто хотел попасть домой.

Вернувшись в квартиру, он принял душ и направился прямиком в гостиную; на столе лежали листы с заметками по бизнес-планам, которые он набрасывал всю неделю. Санджи начал готовить ужин. О десерте он уже позаботился: накануне он сделал тирамису. Основным блюдом он назначил спагетти аррабиата с креветками и зеленый салат. Так же, как и он сам, Нами любила морепродукты и острое, и она всегда получала удовольствие от еды, что делало ее благодарной аудиторией для любого повара.

Пока все готовилось, Санджи снимал пробу и добавлял специи по вкусу, а потом поставил в холодильник охлаждаться бутылку фраскати*, которую купил по дороге домой, и заодно проверил там тирамису: выглядело весьма соблазнительно. Плюс у него осталось немного какао-порошка, чтобы посыпать его сверху непосредственно перед тем, как подавать.  
Приближалось семь часов, и он как раз раскладывал пергамент для выпечки вокруг порций спагетти, чтобы отправить их в духовку, как тут зазвонил домофон. Вытирая руки, Санджи подошел к интеркому.  
— Это ты, Нами?  
— Стою на тротуаре и давлюсь слюной. Впусти меня, тут холодно.  
Санджи нажал кнопку, которая открывала входную дверь на первом этаже.  
— Заходи, моя дорогая. Тебя ждут тепло и кулинарные изыски.  
— Это лучшее, что я слышала за весь день.

Через несколько минут дверной звонок известил Санджи, что Нами прибыла. Он подошел к двери и открыл ее настежь, впуская Нами, закутанную в теплое пальто, шерстяную шапку, шарф и перчатки.  
— Б-р-р… Сегодня ночью обязательно будет похолодание. Ветер дует прямо с северного полюса.  
— И вам добрый вечер, бэлла синьора, — Санджи закрыл дверь и протянул руки: — Бенвенуто а мио модесто ресторанте*. Могу я принять ваше пальто?  
— Граци, — Нами, улыбаясь, грациозно стряхнула пальто с плеч.  
— Прего, — Санджи повесил его на один из крючков за дверью. Нами размотала шарф, стянула перчатки и шапку, после чего взбила рукой свои огненно-рыжие волосы. — Ненавижу зиму. Теперь у меня из-за шапки слежались волосы.  
— Белиссима, — Санджи обвел ее широким жестом. — Ты роскошна, как и всегда.  
Нами в последний раз нетерпеливо встряхнула волосы, а потом повернулась, чтобы они смогли крепко обняться.  
— М-м-м… Я так рада тебя видеть, — она немного отстранилась и оглядела его с ног до головы. — У тебя усталый вид. Была длинная смена?  
— Я просто нашел новую подработку. На этот раз поваром, в отеле. И смены не такие уж тяжелые… Просто рано начинаются, и я работаю на очень загруженной кухне, — Санджи пошел в глубину квартиры. — Располагайся поудобнее, я принесу тебе вина.  
Когда он вернулся с кухни, Нами, тяжело вздохнув, забрала у него бокал фраскати.  
— Спасибо, милый. Ох… Я так рада, что эта неделя кончилась.  
— Для кого-то еще не кончилась, — Санджи уселся на диван и сделал глоток из своего бокала.  
— Ты работаешь и на выходных? — Нами смерила его суровым взглядом.  
— Только в субботу. Воскресенье и понедельник у меня выходные. И там только накрыть завтрак и обед, так что хоть по вечерам я не работаю.  
— Хорошо, — Нами попробовала вино, одобрительно кивнула и поставила бокал на столик. — Я не могу поверить, в каком дурацком режиме тебе иногда приходится работать.  
— Это часть моей профессии, — Санджи улыбнулся: начинался их старый спор.  
— Все равно дурацкая, — Нами закатила глаза. — Ты ведь работал даже в Новый год. Ради чего все это?  
— Ради крыши над головой. И ради достойного вина и вкусного ужина, к которому мои друзья привыкли.  
— О, ну ладно, я таком случае я одобряю, — усмехнулась Нами. — Особенно если ты сдержал свое слово…  
— Тирамису ждет тебя, — торжественно подтвердил Санджи.  
Нами опустилась на диван и прижала руки к сердцу.  
— Вот оно — счастье.  
— Но я тебя честно предупреждаю: я надеюсь, что ты не зря получаешь свою зарплату. У меня к тебе огромная куча вопросов.  
— Я отвечу на все, что угодно. После ужина, — Нами легкомысленно отмахнулась.

Спагетти аррабиата получили полное одобрение Нами; пока они сидели на полу за кофейным столиком, усталость, скопившаяся к концу недели, отступила. Уже вскоре они вдвоем смеялись над историей новогодних приключений Нами:  
— … и самое смешное, что он думал, будто сможет меня перепить меня в алкоболе. Ну что за дурачок.  
Санджи хмыкнул:  
— Думается мне, он выяснил обратное.  
— Ага. Но перед этим я поспорила с ним на сто долларов, — ухмыльнулась Нами. — К счастью, я заставила заранее его выложить денежки на бочку. Через час он сполз под стол, а я поднялась на сто баксов. Не говоря уже о том, что избавилась от его дико унылой компании.  
— Почему ты вообще решила потанцевать с ним?  
— Потому что у него была классная задница, — пожала плечами Нами.  
— У тебя ужасные критерии для выбора парней.  
— Разве я виновата в том, что вокруг так много придурков? И что они находят меня неотразимой?  
— А еще, возможно, тебе неплохо бы поработать над своей самооценкой.  
Нами фыркнула:  
— Угу, потому что парни ищут в девушке именно это.  
— Не ровняй нас всех под одну гребенку, моя дорогая, — Санджи сложил руки на столе. — Не все мы думаем только тем, что ниже пояса.  
— Правильно. Помимо секса и духа соперничеству некоторые парни тащатся от тачек, — со всей торжественностью ответила Нами.  
— Как-то неестественно много цинизма для твоего юного возраста, — отметил Санджи, поднимаясь на ноги и собирая пустые тарелки.  
— Не возраст тут имеет значение. А накопленный опыт, — Нами поставила оба локтя на стол и опустила подбородок на скрещенные кисти. — У меня нет абсолютно никаких иллюзий насчет мужчин. Но это не означает, что я не могу получить удовольствие от вида классной задницы, если такая попадается мне на глаза.

Санджи отнес тарелки на кухню, вернулся с тирамису, чью кремовую верхушку теперь украшали изящные спирали из какао-порошка. Когда он опустил его на стол, Нами села прямо, а на лице у нее появилась блаженная улыбка.  
— Конечно, есть малая толика мужчин, которые являются исключением из правил, — она с улыбкой посмотрела на Санджи. — Сделай же меня самой счастливой женщиной на земле. Женись на мне и готовь для меня вечно.  
Санджи, тоже улыбаясь, снова сел на пол.  
— Заметано. А до тех пор мы можем пожениться в Вегасе в часовне Элвиса.  
— Элвиса? Ты серьезно? — Нами вскинула бровь.  
— Именно. Я всегда мечтал услышать: «Объявляю вас Чуваком и Его Телочкой».  
— Фу. Знаешь, я тут подумала как следует, свадьбы не будет, — Нами перевела взгляд обратно на тирамису и засунула в рот полную ложку: — М-м-м… Бесподобно. Так какие у тебя там вопросы?  
Санджи фыркнул.  
— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь съесть все за один присест, то желаю тебе удачи.  
Нами ткнула ложкой в сторону тарелки, и у нее в глазах появился решительный блеск.  
— Спорим на сто баксов?  
Прошло немного времени, и вот уже на столе рядом с полупустой тарелкой, где лежали остатки тирамису, стояли две пустые креманки с ложками. Санджи сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану и скрестив вытянутые ноги. Нами положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза. Санджи бродил взглядом по ее ярким волосам, безмятежному лицу.  
— Ты засыпаешь?  
— Просто ловлю момент.  
Санджи провел пальцем по ее волосам, которые рассыпались у него по плечу, погладил огненные пряди.  
— Там еще осталось немного тирамису.  
Нами застонала.  
— Нет.  
— Всего пара ложечек.  
Нами застонала громче.  
— Как думаешь, можно умереть от переедания?  
— Да, но обычно на это требуется несколько лет. Ожирение — это национальная эпидемия, — торжественно произнес Санджи.

Нами открыла глаза:  
— А ты повар. Так ты становишься соучастником. Как, например, наркодилер.  
— Виновен по всем пунктам. Хранение молочной продукции с целью сбыта.  
— Убери отсюда тирамису. Если я его еще раз увижу, я разрыдаюсь.  
— Тогда для начала тебе придется слезть с моего плеча, — сообщил Санджи.  
Душераздирающе застонав, Нами сместилась в сторону и села прямо, привалившись к дивану рядом с Санджи.  
— О-о-х. Должен существовать какой-то закон, который бы ограничивал доступность блюд итальянской кухни. Надо запретить им быть такими вкусными.   
Санджи поднялся на ноги, собрал их пустые плошки и убрал тирамису со стола.  
— Хочешь кофе?  
— Ты серьезно? Мне потребуется полостная операция, чтобы хотя бы допить свое вино.  
— Ладно, потом, — Санджи отнес тарелки на кухню. Вернувшись в гостиную, он взял со стола пачку сигарет и сел на пол. Выдохнув с облегчением, он вытащил сигареты. — Не против, если я закурю?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Отлично, — Санджи прикурил, вдохнул глубоко, потом выдохнул длинную струю дыма. — М-м-м… Так-то лучше. Сегодня на работе был настолько безумный день, что у меня получилось взять только один десятиминутный перерыв за всю смену. К середине дня я пришел в такое отчаяние, что вдыхал дым от гриля.  
— Один перерыв за всю смену? Звучит как нарушение прав работника.  
— Я доведу до сведения своего профсоюза, — Санджи сардонически усмехнулся, не вынимая сигареты.  
— Пусть ты и временный сотрудник, это не означает, что у тебя нет никаких прав.  
— Права сотрудника — это то, что профессиональные кухни, конечно же, с большим удовольствием соблюдают, — ответил Санджи.  
— И все равно, не давай им собой помыкать, — у Нами был суровый голос.  
— Я не даю, — Санды улыбнулся ей краешком рта. — Правда. Это не такое уж плохое место. Я работал под гораздо большей нагрузкой, чем тут. Задачи повара-бригадира заключаются в том, что ты все время играешь в догонялки, но зато занимаешь много разных направлений. Я предпочту работать в поте лица, чем скучать.  
Пару секунд Нами смотрела на него пристально, но потом тоже улыбнулась:  
— Тогда ладно, — она подняла свой бокал. — Сумасшедший день на работе или нет, но тебя, кажется, все нравится. У тебя вид более счастливый, чем несколько месяцев назад.  
Санджи слегка пожал плечами:  
— Я делаю то, что люблю. Я готовлю.  
— А еще ты упорно не хочешь ничегошеньки рассказать мне о том, что ты делал в Новый год, — Нами, коварно улыбнувшись, взглянула на него поверх бокала. — Отчего я прихожу к мысли, что тут есть о чем послушать.  
Санджи слегка покраснел.  
— Да не о чем особо рассказывать.  
— Позволь мне самой судить, — Нами поставила бокал на столик и, глядя на Санджи, ухмыльнулась: — Я видела его фотографию, помнишь?  
 _Ах да…_ У Санджи из памяти совершенно выпало, что он отправил Нами ту фотку Зоро, сделанную тайком. Сейчас он почти жалел об этом.  
— М-м-м.  
— Итак, я хочу услышать историю с самого начала. Во всех подробностях. А если у тебя есть больше фотографий…  
— У меня нет. И он даже не знает, что я его снимал тогда.  
— Вот как? — Нами взглянула на него. — Он из стеснительных?  
— Не совсем, — Санджи с неловкостью для себя понял, что понятия не имеет, так ли это. Или из «каких» Зоро вообще.  
— Но зеленые волосы? — Нами неодобрительно поморщилась. — Это зачем? Что-то типа эмо-модника?  
— Нет, это… — Санджи припомнил, как Зоро рассказывал про то, что Куина уговорила его покрасить волосы. И про остальное, что Зоро рассказывал о своей подруге, про ее смерть. Ничем из этого он не мог с Нами поделиться. Он остановился на полуправде: — Он сказал, что ему нравится, как люди на это реагируют.

Нами вскинула бровь:  
— Он что, любит провоцировать людей?  
 _Да._  
— Нет, — Санджи покачал головой. — Ну, ты понимаешь, отличаться чем-то.  
— Именно поэтому ты обратил на него внимание? Из-за волос? — Нами снова глотнула вина.  
— Нет. Он пришел в бар, где я работал, чтобы выпить. Мы поболтали немного, — _если не считать оскорбления._  
— Кто к кому первый подкатил?

Санджи выдохнул струю дыма.  
— Я пригласил его к себе домой.  
— Неплохо, — Нами одобрительно усмехнулась. — Видимо, он не совсем дурак, раз согласился.  
— Спасибо большое.  
— А вот ты совсем дурак, раз дал себя уволить. Снова, — она стукнула его по руке, и довольно чувствительно. — Что ты на этот раз сделал?  
— То же самое, что и в прошлый. И, между прочим, больно! — Санджи, поморщившись, потер руку.  
— Ты имеешь в виду…  
— Старая-добрая история про драку с клиентом. Неоригинально, я знаю, но я никогда не устану от этого.

Нами не сводила с него глаз.  
— Ты снова кого-то побил?  
— Даже несколько «кого-то». Во множественном числе.

У Нами между бровей залегла морщинка.  
— Вот черт… Санджи, зачем?  
— Это долгая история.  
— Дай мне сокращенную версию.  
— Компания пьяных придурков начала драться в баре.  
— Неужели ты не мог по-хорошему с ними разойтись?  
— Один из них взял бутылку и собирался провести импровизированную лоботомию одному парню, ударив его со спины, так что я справедливости ради решил вмешаться.  
— Надеюсь, парень, которому ты помог, кто бы он ни был, в должной мере тебя отблагодарил.  
— Ну, потом он пошел ко мне домой.

Нами уронила челюсть.  
— Не может быть… То есть, этот тот самый парень, которого ты пригласил к себе сюда?   
— М-м-м, — Санджи постарался сделать вид, что тут нет ничего необычного.  
— У него есть привычка драться в барах?  
— Не он начал драку. Какой-то пьяный придурок, которого потом выгнали.

Несколько мгновений Нами пристально его разглядывала. Потом неодобрительным тоном сказала:  
— Так значит ты решил присоединиться.  
— У меня был выбор либо поступить так, либо смотреть, как ему проломят череп бутылкой, — Санджи щелчком сбросил пепел с сигареты. — В тот момент я почувствовал себя рыцарем.   
— Ты хочешь добавить в свое резюме резюме судимость? — Нами повысила голос.  
— Санджи, так больше не может продолжаться, если ты хочешь еще когда-нибудь в будущем работать в приличных ресторанах.  
— Я тебя услышал. Мы можем закрыть тему?

Пока Нами неласково на него глядела, в комнате висело молчание. Наконец Нами допила вино и стукнула пустым стаканом о стол.  
— Ты такой идиот.  
— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Я договорился с агентством, наплел им правдоподобную историю, они купились. Счастливый конец.

Нами пристально посмотрела на него.  
— На этот раз — счастливый. Но не значит, что стоит делать из этого привычку.  
— Я и не собираюсь. Это одиночный случай, особые обстоятельства. Никаких больше драк с клиентами, обещаю, — Санджи улыбнулся ей своей самой обаятельной улыбкой.  
— Я надеюсь, парень это оценил, — Нами по-прежнему хмурилась. — Так как его зовут?  
— Его зовут Зоро, — Санджи оставил без ответа вопрос о благодарности Зоро.  
— Зорро? — Нами улыбнулась уголком рта. — Тогда с дракой в баре все понятно. Он, вероятно, помогал угнетаемым и мстил за безвинно притесненных. Была на нем черная полумаска и плащ, когда ты с ним познакомился?  
— Нет. Его имя произносится по-другому: одна „р“, а не две.  
— Ну, это все меняет, — Нами закатила глаза. — Он так специально или у него просто дислексия?  
— Ты хочешь про него послушать или постебать мой вкус в парнях?

Нами удержалась от ответной шпильки, сцепила ладони на колене и надела на себя лучшее выражение доброжелательного внимания:  
— Я вся обратилась во слух. А чем он зарабатывает на жизнь в то время, когда не дерется в барах?  
— Он работает тренером в фитнес-клубе.  
— Поддерживает форму, — одобрительно кивнула Нами. — Как долго он тут живет?  
— Полгода.  
— У него своя квартира?  
— Нет, снимает с другом.  
— В смысле, с другом по сексу или с обычным другом?  
— Просто с другом, — Санджи мотнул головой.  
— Выходит, ты его пригласил к себе домой, и он согласился. А что было потом?

Санджи улыбнулся:  
— Мы пришли сюда, и я приготовил ужин на двоих.  
— Ты для него готовил? На первом же свидании? — Нами погрозила пальцем. — Вот же ты бесстыдник.  
— Я просто хотел есть, — кротко ответил ей Санджи.  
— Итак, ты соблазнил его своей едой, а потом терзал его всю ночь напролет? Я надеюсь, ты ведешь именно к этому.  
— А потом мы немного поговорили.  
— После чего ты его терзал. Или он тебя терзал. Или вы друг друга истерзали к обоюдному удовольствию, неважно. Давай рассказывай подробности.  
— Настоящий джентльмен не сплетничает о своих любовных связях, — Санджи покачал головой.  
— А еще настоящие джентльмены не ввязываются в драки в баре, но это тебя не остановило, — Нами, глядя на него с усмешкой, положила оба локтя на стол и опустила подбородок на руки. — Не бойся оскорбить мои нежные чувства, у меня их нет. Вы затрахали друг друга до потери пульса?

Санджи задрал брови под самый лоб.  
— Ладно, а вот теперь мои нежные чувства оскорблены.  
— Если он работает в тренажерном зале, то он обязан быть очень выносливым.  
— Я тебе никогда больше не буду готовить тирамису.  
Нами тут же приняла свой самый скромный вид.  
— Конечно же, если ты не хочешь, то мы не будем об этом говорить.

Санджи одарил ее долгим взглядом, но Нами не изменила своего смиренного выражения лица. Санджи потушил окурок в пепельнице и мотнул головой.  
— На самом деле… Я бы предпочел не докладываться об этом, так что — да, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
— Хорошо, — Нами ехидно ему улыбнулась. — При условии, что я задам еще один вопрос.  
Санджи страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Ну давай.  
— Ты планируешь с ним снова встретиться?  
Почему-то такого вопроса он не ожидал.  
— Да.

Нами не сводила с него взгляда своих карих глаз, оценивающе вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Значит, он тебе нравится.  
Санджи моргнул:  
— Я… Да. Нравится.

На секунду наступила тишина. А потом Нами снова улыбнулась; улыбнулась коротко, но по-настоящему.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо? — Санджи тоже улыбнулся, отчасти желая замаскировать возникшую у него легкую тревогу, и неважно, что Нами увидела у него на лице. — Так значит, у меня есть твое официальное разрешение на эту романтическую авантюру.  
— Я же говорю, ты кажешься счастливым. Если этот твой Зоро — одна из причин, то я полностью за.  
— Спасибо, моя дорогая, — Санджи, соглашаясь, едва заметно кивнул головой в ответ.  
—Но если он тебя расстроит, тренер он там или нет, я порву его на клочки голыми руками. Можешь так ему и передать.

Санджи слегка поморщился.  
— Можно я подожду хотя бы до нашего второго свидания?  
— Нет, пусть он с самого начала понимает, чем рискует, — Нами покачала головой. — Я хочу, чтобы перспектива разрывания на клочки была ему предельно ясна. Важно с самого начала установить правила.  
— Ладно… — Санджи снова потянулся за сигаретами. — Все, что ты пожелаешь, моя голубка мира, — короткая пауза, и Нами деловито кивнула. — Отлично. Договорились. Теперь можем двигаться дальше.  
Санджи снова закурил и мысленно вознес благодарность за возможность сменить тему разговора.  
— Ты точно не хочешь кофе?  
— Разве что чуть-чуть. Гораздо больше меня интересует, в чем же это тебе нужна моя помощь. Раз уж ты так откровенно не желаешь касаться твоей личной жизни.  
— Милая моя, не то что бы я не хочу с тобой поделиться, просто… — Санджи неопределенно повел рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой. — Прямо сейчас это ново даже для меня, вроде как. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
— Я понимаю, — Нами легко вздохнула. — Я подожду новых подробностей. И лучше бы им появиться побыстрее. Когда ты собираешься с ним встретиться?  
— В воскресенье вечером. Мы планировали провести что-то вроде спарринга в зале, где он работает… А потом пойдем поужинать куда-нибудь.  
— Спарринг? — Нами поморщила носик. — Ты уверен, что это не он начал ту драку?  
— Уверен!  
— Потому что я ненавижу, когда ты связываешься с кем-то, от кого за километр несет проблемами. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, Санджи, — взгляд у Нами был очень серьезным.  
— Он не такой, — стоило Санджи это сказать, как он тут же вспомнил длинный шрам, проходящий от плеча к бедру. _Да похрен. У всех нас есть шрамы, видны они или нет._ — Но я очень ценю, что ты обо мне беспокоишься.

Нами пожала плечами:  
— Я говорю правду, придурок. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то хорошего. Ты заслуживаешь счастья.  
— Ну, прямо сейчас… Я счастлив.  
— Позвонишь мне на следующей неделе, расскажешь как дела?  
— Буду держать тебя в курсе событий, — Санджи ободряюще улыбнулся ей. — Не волнуйся, моя дорогая. Ты навсегда останешься царицей моего сердца, посвященной в самые сокровенные его тайны.  
— Отлично, — Нами, откровенно довольная, кивнула.

На мгновение они оба замолчали… Потом Нами легко потянулась, разминая плечи.  
— Уф-ф… Кажется, мой обмен веществ почти справился с усваиванием тирамису, так что я могу безболезненно дышать. Ты все-таки скажешь мне о том, что именно я должна для тебя сделать, чтобы отработать свой ужин? И, предупреждаю, лучше, чтобы это никак не относилось к непристойному и аморальному поведению.  
— И пусть ты роскошна, но бесстыдно воспользоваться я хочу только твоим очаровательным мозгом, — Санджи поднялся на ноги, пошел к своему столу и вернулся оттуда с кипой исписанных листов и заметок. — Мне нужна чья-то помощь, а ты производишь на меня впечатление человека, к которому можно прийти посоветоваться насчет всего этого.  
— Интригующе, но все же не прозрачно, — Нами взглянула на исписанные листы. — «Все это» — это что? Ты пишешь кулинарную книгу что ли?  
— Господь с тобой. Нет, я вроде как хочу открыть свое собственный бизнес, связанный с готовкой. Не ресторан, для этого у меня нет ни опыта, ни денег, пока нет. Просто дело, которое требует присутствия только одного человека, что-то типа палатки с уличной едой, или кейтеринга, или и то, и другое. Но я всю неделю обдумывал это, искал информацию, и у меня куча вопросов, на которые я не знаю где брать ответы… И я подумал, что ты все это уже делала, когда сама начинала… Может, ты бы смогла мне помочь кое с чем. Вот, если ты не против, что я тебя попрошу.

Повисла пауза. Санджи неуверенно ждал, а Нами тем временем изучающе глядела на него. Затем она усмехнулась:  
— Я буду против, что ты попросишь меня о помощи? Ты прикалываешься? — она рассмеялась, а потом состроила нарочито серьезное выражение лица: — О какой почасовой ставке за мой профессиональный совет мы говорим?  
— Ну… — Санджи опустил взгляд на бумаги с заметками. — Я попытался собрать воедино прогноз денежных поступлений… И я постарался учесть разные вещи типа найма бухгалтера, так что, я полагаю, если ты взглянешь на мои выкладки…  
— Не дури, — перебила его Нами. — Будто я в самом деле стану брать с тебя деньги за помощь. Блин, Санджи, включи мозги.  
— Нет, правда, я хочу все сделать правильно, — Санджи взглянул на нее. — Мне нужен от тебя не один маленький совет так, между делом… Мне понадобится помощь с прорвой вещей: написанием бизнес-плана, получением лицензий, подсчетом приблизительного оборота, как продвигать себя с помощью маркетинга, налоги… Просто дохулион вещей, к которыми я понятия не имею как подступиться. И я ни в коем случае не жду, что ты возьмешься делать это бесплатно… даже при условии, что ты хочешь помочь мне со всей этой фигней.

Нами села прямо и стала загибать пальцы:  
— Итак, во-первых, естественно, я хочу тебе помочь, это даже не обсуждается. Во-вторых, до тех пор, пока у тебя не появится понимание того, как твои денежные потоки будут перемещаться на ранних этапах, тебе не стоит тратиться на что-то, помимо жизненно важных вещей. В-третьих, я не профессиональный бухгалтер или бизнес-консультант, так что все, чем я тебе помогу — это исключительно советы доморощенного любителя и на безвозмездной основе. В-четвертых, если и когда твое дело станет настолько безумно успешным, что ты будешь купаться в неправедно нажитом богатстве, а бренд кейтеринга Санджи станет потрясающе популярной франшизой, я оставляю за собой право пересмотреть наше третье условие. Вопросы есть?

Санджи открыл рот. Закрыл. Покачал головой. Нами, довольная, улыбнулась.  
— Отлично. Тогда рассказывай мне все об этой своей идее.

Спустя два часа, несколько чашек кофе и кипу исчерканных заметками листов, Санджи потер пальцами глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
— Уф-ф-ф… Все, у меня сейчас мозг взорвется. Даже кофе не помогает, — он, глядя на записи, моргнул и покачал головой. — К тому же я больше не могу разобрать собственный почерк. И мне надо быть на работе в шесть. Нам лучше закругляться на сегодня.  
Нами зевнула.  
— Хорошо… В любом случае, мы обсудили много. С учетом того, что мы теперь знаем, у тебя должно быть представление о том, за какие моменты тебе надо браться в первую очередь.  
Санджи пробежался глазами по списку дел, который, казалось, занимал целый лист.  
— Угу, — он положил его на стол и глубоко вздохнул. — Внезапно мне пришло в голову, что это абсолютно дикая идея.  
— Даже не смей сомневаться! — Нами перегнулась через стол и ткнула его под ребра. — Ты откроешь свое собственный бизнес, который станет просто бомбой, Санджи. Ты обязан это сделать. А я помогу со всем остальным.  
— Моя милая, тебе надо следить за собственными делами. Такой мой безумный план: если я собираюсь что-то делать, то я должен делать это один. Если бы речь шла просто о готовке, то я бы не волновался. Но теперь, реально посмотрев на то, с чем мне предстоит разобраться… Я не уверен, смогу ли справиться.  
— Конечно, сможешь, — фыркнула Нами. — Если бы создать свое дело и управлять им было трудно, то я бы не потянула. Так же, как и никто из тех лодырей, которые этим уже занялись. Один раз ты набьешь руку с документами, а дальше уже легкотня. Я покажу тебе кое-какие приложения, которые облегчают ведение бухгалтерии и налогов, а для маркетинга в наши дни тебе не нужны особые навыков программирования, чтобы сделать собственный сайт: есть куча шаблонов по управлению контентом, которые можно скачать и установить. Как только ты это сделаешь, я покажу тебе, как раскрутить свой сайт: ты можешь запустить канал на ютубе и загружать ролики про то, как ты готовишь, должно сработать, а потом мы разберемся с виджетами*, которые приносят доход, потому что твой сайт по меньшей мере должен себя окупать.  
Санджи уперся лбом в руку, запустил пальцы в волосы и виновато взглянул на Нами.  
— Ты, разумеется, говоришь очень умные вещи, но, к несчастью для меня, с тем же успехом ты могла бы говорить на другом языке. Дай мне прийти в себя, мой гений веб-навигации. Если дело не касается еды и искусства кулинарии, мои способности к обучению резко снижаются.  
— Не волнуйся, я подсоблю твоим способностям, — Нами снисходительно ему улыбнулась. — Еда и искусство кулинарии будут играть тут большую роль. Дай людям попробовать приготовленное тобой, и ты без проблем будешь делать эту работу.  
— Прямо сейчас у меня такое чувство, что мне, чтобы дожить до этого дня, придется пройти очень долгий путь, — Санджи попробовал улыбнуться ей в ответ, но его взгляд снова упал на список задач, внушающий страх. — Километры, которые еще предстоит одолеть, прежде чем я пойду спать.  
— Но у тебя есть цель, к которой ты стремишься — Нами наклонилась к нему и взяла его за руку, сжала. — Не допускай даже на секунду, что теперь, когда ты рассказал мне об этом, я дам тебе отступить. Просто решай проблемы по очереди. Разобравшись с одной, принимайся за другую. Ты сможешь, Санджи.  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
— Правда, — она свернулась у него под боком, не отнимая руки от его ладони. — Ты прекрасный повар, и пришло время другим людям об этом узнать. Не говоря уже о том, что ты замечательный человек, который заслуживает, чтобы с ним случилось что-то хорошее.  
— Ты пристрастна.  
— Несомненно, — Нами переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Санджи, большим пальцем поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони. — Могу сказать, ты очень хочешь это сделать. Так вперед, — Санджи улыбнулся и мягко рассмеялся. Нами повернула голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Что тут смешного?  
Санджи, по-прежнему улыбаясь, слегка качнул головой:  
— Ничего. Просто совпадение. Зоро практически то же сказал мне по поводу этого.  
Между бровей Нами появилась крошечная морщинка.  
— Ты с ним это обсуждал?  
— Ну, да… Всплыло в разговоре, — Санджи пожал плечами. — Мы говорили о работе и все в таком духе.  
— Он, должно быть, хорошо умеет мотивировать, — Нами накрутила прядь волос между большим пальцем и указательным и перевела взгляд на кипу листов с заметками, которые они сегодня породили.  
Санджи поднял бровь:  
— Из чего ты сделала такой вывод?  
Нами снова посмотрела на него:  
— Потому что за последние полгода я тебе не раз говорила, что ты способен на большее, чем эти вшивые тупиковые подработки. Эффекта — ноль. Но тут, откуда ни возьмись, появляется какой-то Зоро, говорит тебе то же самое, и ты внезапно обдумываешь как открыть свое дело, — она пожала плечами.  
Санджи внимательно взглянул на нее.  
— То, что ты мне говорила, имело эффект не нулевой. Эта идея, то, что я сейчас обдумываю — не значит, что я не рассматривал ее раньше. Просто… она казалось слишком амбициозной. Открыть свое дело. В смысле, за пределами моих возможностей, финансовых, например.  
— Так что изменилось? — тихо спросила Нами, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Не знаю. Я, сам, возможно, — Санджи вздохнул. — Ты права, моя милая. Я не помню за последние полгода совсем ничего, что бы меня радовало. И я не знаю доподлинно, почему у меня внезапно появилось страстное желание выбраться из состояния застойного болота, но одно я знаю точно: меня уже тошнит просыпаться каждое утро и искать причины, почему я должен встать с кровати. Может, дело в новом году, новом начале, вот эта вся фигня. Может, я просто достаточно долго просиживал штаны. Вне зависимости от причины, я хочу начать делать что-то другое. Хочу снова получать удовольствие от жизни, а не просто проживать день за днем.

На губах Нами появилась легкая улыбка.  
— Ну, это прогресс, — улыбка приобрела отчетливо коварный оттенок. — Хотя я подозреваю, что умение произносить мотивационные речи — не главная причина, по который этот Зоро произвел на тебя такое сильное впечатление.  
Санджи чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам, лицу становится тепло.  
— Ух ты, посмотри-ка на время! Уже поздно, нам действительно пора закругляться на сегодня.  
Нами рассмеялась:  
— А этот румянец, друг мой, то, что мы называем подкрепляющими доказательствами*, — она сжала его ладонь, а потом отпустила.  
После того, как Нами вызвала такси, они попрощались у двери квартиры Санджи. Санджи, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдал, как она рывком натянула шапку на свои огненные волосы и надела перчатки.  
— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я проводил тебя вниз и подождал с тобой такси?  
— Ты не швейцар в отеле. В тот день, когда мне понадобится мальчик, чтобы сопровождать меня повсюду, можешь списать меня в утиль, — Нами застегнула воротник пальто.— Беспомощная девица — это не мой профиль. И тебе пора бы уже это знать.  
— Я знаю, — Санджи улыбнулся ей, желая умилостивить. — Но это не помешает мне, как джентльмену, предложить тебе свои услуги. И тебе тоже пора бы уже это знать.  
Нами потянулась к нему и чмокнула в щеку.  
— Милый, ты один из тех немногих, живущих на этой планете людей с Y-хромосомой, кто дает мне надежду. Спасибо тебе за чудесный вечер.  
Санджи поцеловал ее в щеку в ответ.  
— За твою сегодняшнюю помощь я премного благодарен. Напиши мне, когда окажешься дома, чтобы я знал, что с тобой все хорошо.  
В ответ на эту материнскую заботу Нами едва заметно закатила глаза, но кивнула в знак согласия:  
— Хорошо. А ты, если у тебя завтра очередная сумасшедшая десятичасовая смена, иди спать.  
Санджи прижал ладонь к сердцу:  
— Даю слово. Как только я получу от тебя смс, я сразу же закрою глаза и провалюсь в сладкий сон со счастливым осознанием, что мой ангел без проблем вернулась домой.  
Нами качнула головой:  
— Ну как же, ангел. Падший ангел — возможно, — развернувшись, она направилась по коридору к лестнице и по пути, обернувшись, помахала ему рукой на прощание. — И помни, позвони мне на неделе. Я хочу детальный отчет. И не забудь сказать ему про разрывание на кусочки.  
Санджи помахал в ответ.  
— У тебя счетчик такси тикает.  
Нами фыркнула, тем самым выражая свое мнение по поводу такси, отчего Санджи на мгновение посочувствовал ничего не подозревающему таксисту, который ждал ее на улице. Она открыла дверь на лестницу, та скрипнула, и Нами ушла.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Санджи подобрал исчерканные заметками бумаги и положил их на стол, чтобы потом снова взглянуть на них при дневном свете. Он пошел на кухню и помыл посуду, вытер столешницы, потом погасил свет и направился в ванную. Пока он чистил зубы, мобильник пиликнул сообщением, пришедшим от Нами. Санджи потянулся к телефону левой рукой и открыл смс.

**Дома жива\здорова :) Теперь иди в кровать: *:*: ***

Санджи улыбнулся. Потом прополоскал рот и пошел в спальню, захватив телефон с собой. Сидя на краю кровати, он быстро напечатал короткий ответ:

**Падаю прямо в объятья Морфея. Сладких снов, моя милая: *:*: ***

Тут же пришла еще одна смс:

**Ты тож. Пзвнш на след неделе?**

Санджи набрал:

**Обязательно.: *:*: ***

Он подождал несколько секунд, но больше ничего не пришло. Выключив телефон, он положил его на тумбочку и подтащил к себе будильник, проверил, что тот стоит на 3.30 утра, после чего сбросил одежду и заполз под одеяло. Протянув руку, Санджи щелкнул по выключателю лампы, закрыл глаза и постарался выкинуть из головы все мысли, которые его занимали. Тревогу о длинном списке задач, с которые ему придется разобраться. Напоминание о других вопросах, по которым ему надо спросить совета у Нами, потому что сегодня им не хватило на них времени. Размышление о том, насколько сложной выдастся завтрашняя смена в отеле.

_Хорошо еще, что я не работаю в воскресенье._

И тут все остальные мысли затмило внезапная мысль, что вечером в воскресенье он снова увидит Зоро. Лежа в темноте, Санджи глубоко вздохнул.

_Ну прекрасно. Теперь-то я точно усну._

Он подумал, что будильник зазвонит меньше, чем через четыре часа, и исключительно волевым усилием заставил свой мозг воспринять понятие «пора спать». То ли сработала его решимость, то ли усталость, но он справился. Устроив голову на подушке, он почувствовал, как мир уплывает куда-то вдаль. Прежде чем сдаться сну, Санджи в голову пришла последняя связная мысль: если в тирамису использовать чуточку более темный ром в эспрессо, то он станет совершенно идеален.

 

* Muy Loco (исп.) - совсем чокнутый.  
* фраскати - белое полусухое вино.  
* виджет - элемент интерфейса для облегченного доступа и управления какой-либо функцией в телефоне\ПК.  
* подкрепляющие доказательства - побочные доказательства, собственно.   
* не терпишь жара — вон из кухни - аналог русского "волков бояться - в лес не ходить".  
* Benvenuto a mio modesto restorante (итал.)- Добро пожаловать в мой скромный ресторан.


	3. Я и ты столкнемся друг с другом

Даже лучшие из нас порой терпят неудачи  
Даже неверные слова, казалось бы, обретают свою рифму   
Несомненно, однажды я найду то,  
О чем постоянно думаю   
Я и ты столкнемся друг с другом   
\- Howie Day

 

Для Санджи суббота прошла будто в мареве из-за усталости и отчаянной запары на кухне отеля, на которую пришелся пик суеты. Он пришел домой почти на автомате, умудрился остаться в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы принять душ и смыть с себя въевшиеся за смену ароматы кухни, потом поел, проверил почту и рухнул в кровать - забыться сном на двенадцать прекрасных часов.  
Когда он проснулся в воскресенье утром, на часах было восемь с минутами, и он чувствовал себя, будто заново родился. Он с удовольствием неторопливо позавтракал, заварил себе большую кружку кофе и растянулся на диване, сполна наслаждаясь тем, что ему не требовалось срочно куда-то идти.  
Он задержал взгляд на окне: бледное зимнее солнце светило сквозь слегка запыленное стекло; еще один яркий холодный день. Над вершинами зданий с противоположной стороны улицы Санджи увидел просветы ясного голубого неба. От этого зрелища у него внезапно случился прилив энергии - нетерпения, но в хорошем смысле. Санджи сел прямо, поставил пустую кружку на стол.

_Я уже несколько недель не ходил на пробежку._

Замечательный день за окном призывал его выйти на улицу. Санджи почувствовал, что улыбается.  
У него ушло всего минут десять, чтобы переодеться в спортивный костюм и найти свои кроссовки для бега. Десять минут спустя он уже быстро шел вдоль дороги, вдыхая свежей зимний январский воздух: разогревался перед тем, как начать свою пробежку должным образом. Все вокруг выглядело очень четким и выпуклым, будто мир находился в бОльшем фокусе, чем обычно. Санджи снова поймал себя на том, что улыбается, внутри поднималось чувство полнейшего довольства жизнью. Шагая вниз по улице, он поравнялся с девушкой, закутавшейся в несколько флисовых толстовок; она выгуливала маленькую собачку неопределенной породы. Девушка проводила его взглядом и улыбнулась ему в ответ смущенно, но приветливо. Санджи весело кивнул ей и продолжил свой путь.  
Как только он дошел до конца квартала, он почувствовал, что разогрелся достаточно, чтобы перейти на легкий бег. Приятно было двигаться на свежем воздухе, мчаться вперед. Мышцы, немного ослабшие в отсутствие тренировок, поначалу протестовали, но эта легкая боль даже приносила чувство удовлетворения.

_Побегу-ка я в парк. Тут около трех километров, должен легко справиться._

Не он один решил воспользоваться приятным зимним утром. На улице Санджи увидел далеко не одного бегуна, размеренно шлепающего кроссовками по асфальту; кто-то мчался под пульсацию музыки в наушниках, кто-то бежал трусцой более спокойно, в паре, болтая на ходу. К тому моменту, как Санджи добрался до парка, он фонтанировал жаром и энергией и только лишь слегка запыхался. Он, сбавив темп, перешел на ходьбу, а потом уперся руками в бедра, ожидая пока дыхание и сердцебиение придут в норму. Несколько человек прогуливались, радуясь солнечному деньку в парке, но было все еще слишком холодно, чтобы кто-то сидел на лавочках. Санджи перешел через широкое поле травы, заросшее деревьями, по венам всё так же текла бодрость. Вдалеке он увидел, как высокий мускулистый мужчина занимается на снарядах, его дыхание облаком пара висело в холодном воздухе.

_Кстати, не такая уже плохая идея._

Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как он бегал, но ещё больше воды утекло с момента, как он в последний раз занимался саватом. А для сегодняшнего спарринга ему стоит подготовиться получше.

_Я ни за что в жизни не проиграю._

Эта мысль пришла ему в голову четко и ясно. Не только потому, что он хотел выбрать место, где они будут потом ужинать, хотя Санджи крайне слабо верил в то, что Зоро в состоянии выбрать что-то приличное. Нет, тут скрывалось стремление иного порядка. Стремление ни в чем не уступить другому человеку: показать, что ты такой же сильный, такой же быстрый. И не стоит забывать, что перспектива уложить Зоро на тренировочные маты и усесться на нем сверху сама по себе обладала особой привлекательностью.  
У Санджи заалели щеки.

_Сосредоточься, идиот._

Он начал постепенно разогреваться: сперва ноги, он делал шаги вперед-назад и выпады вбок, наращивал скорость, нашел свой ритм. Потом принялся за удары ногами, начал с нижнего бокового фуэте* и пье-дэ-бас* в повороте, затем увеличил высоту и зону поражения своих движений, добавил шаг в середине, потом подключил вращение, разворот; боковое шассэ* на уровне головы, которое превратилось в реверс*, потом - подсечки в район воображаемого колена. Со временем его движения стали проистекать более неосознанно, сплелись в определенные связки, словно стилизованный танец с воображаемым партнером. Сават стал смешиваться, как это всегда у него случалось, с другими техниками - тхэквондо, капоэйра. Санджи перешел из высокого шассэ в низкое ау*, и, опершись на обе руки, аккуратно провернулся в колесе. Мир сузился до голубизны неба и темного узора зимних деревьев, жадных вдохов холодного воздуха в легкие, травы под ладонями и уверенности в мышцах, что каждый его выпад приходится именно в то место, куда он его предназначает.  
Санджи перестал следить за временем. Когда он, наконец, закончил и отряхнул руки от влажной земли, тени от деревьев уже лежали по-другому. Санджи вытащил телефон из кармана и проверил время : слегка за полдень. И, словно по сигналу, у него заурчал живот. Санджи усмехнулся, сунул телефон обратно и пошел домой.

После обеда он несколько часов сидел за выполнением первого пункта из того списка, который они вместе с Нами написали: выделить какие-то особенные идеи для тех форматов, в которых его кейтеринг мог бы работать. Тут потребовалось много полазить в интернете, чтобы посмотреть, какие в принципе существуют виды закусочных и кейтеринга; для начала - в целом, а потом сузить поиск и выйти на местных конкурентов. Все это оказалось весьма полезным мероприятием, которое помогло ему придать более четкую форму его прежде размытым пожеланиям насчет того, что он хочет и - что не менее важно - не хочет делать.  
  
_Кофеен пруд пруди, так что это не вариант. Сэндвичи всегда в моде, но не вижу смысла ставить себе целью обеспечить высокий оборот, потому что я там не за этим. Мне бы лучше занять определенную нишу, как говорила Нами. С кейтерингом было бы проще, но тогда уйдет время на поиск новых клиентов; так что мне в качестве старта действительно стоит присмотреться к какой-нибудь закусочной. Небольшие помещения, минимальные вложения, не слишком широкое меню, чтобы готовить пусть считанные блюда, но делать это превосходно._

Он погрузился в размышления о потенциальных позициях в меню. Ему не хотелось продавать людям ровно тот же набор, что и миллион аналогичных закусочных, но если он пойдет по слишком нестандартному пути, то, вероятней всего, ему будет сложнее привлечь покупателей… Не говоря уже про то, что искать ингредиенты выйдет дороже. К счастью, он жил в городе с многонациональным населением, не считая огромного количества студентов и туристов, что давало ему потенциальный рынок сбыта блюд, отличающихся от будничных и заурядных.  
Санджи взглянул на блокнот, в котором вел заметки. Список основных пунктов. Некоторые подчеркнуты или обведены в кружок, некоторые - с несколькими знаками вопроса. Линии и стрелочки связывают одни обведенные слова с другими. В одном из углов страницы - небрежный набросок тарелки с едой, от которой исходит маленькое облачко пара. Санджи коротко вздохнул.

_А оно не так легко, как кажется, весь этот мозговой штурм._

Он посмотрел на время - без четверти пять. Пора готовиться выходить. Внутри коротко толкнулось приятное возбуждение.

_По крайней мере я положил начало._

Санджи быстро поднялся на ноги, положил заметки вместе с ноутбуком на стол и пошел в спальню.  
Санджи нравилось хорошо одеваться, но выбрать одежду конкретно на это свидание оказалось сложнее, чем обычно. Например, сегодняшний вечер он планировал провести за спаррингом с Зоро, так что бессмысленно наряжаться в тренажерку так, словно он собрался выйти в свет. Поэтому ему придется взять с собой сменную одежду, следовательно, надо выбрать что-такое, что нормально перенесет пребывание в спортивной сумке и не слишком помнется, но в то же время будет соответствовать главному критерию - помогать Санджи выглядеть в высшей степени привлекательно. После бесчисленного множества полу-адекватных вариантов Санджи остановился на черном свитере с треугольным вырезом и узких светло-серых джинсах, сложил все в сумку, после чего надел спортивные штаны, футболку и толстовку.

До Флекс Джим, где Зоро работал, было полчаса на автобусе. Полчаса, которые Санджи провел, уставившись в окно и не видя половины того, на что смотрел. Всплеск приятного возбуждения сменился гораздо менее комфортным чувством растущего напряжения. Не то что бы неожиданно - он уже давно привык, что новый опыт, словно триггер, непременно ведет к всплеску его тревожности - но в текущей ситуации ему придется крепко постараться, чтобы сфокусировать энергию, оставаться спокойным и не поддаваться мыслям, не приносящим пользы.

_Что, если все, что случилось в Новый год, произошло под влиянием момента? А вдруг, когда мы встретимся сегодня, то всем будет крайне неловко?_

Санджи медленно вдохнул воздух. Выдохнул так же медленно, выпуская из тела напряжение.

_Что если я лишь выдумал это свое влечение к нему? Если это только потому, что у меня давно никого не было?_

По лицу у него пробежала тень.

_Что если он решит, что я ему на самом-то деле не нравлюсь?_

Узел в животе стянулся туже. Санджи, чтобы расслабиться, поднял плечи до ушей, а потом опустил. Сделал так несколько раз.

_Да похрен. Ты идешь на спарринг. Сосредоточься на этом. И будь что будет, как бы то ни было._

В качестве позитивной мысли эта идея успокаивала меньше, чем хотелось бы, но все же работала. Санджи сумел переключить свое внимание на внешний мир и до конца пути разглядывал мелькающие за окном улицы.

Когда он вышел из автобуса, оставалось лишь дойти до тренажерного зала,минут десять. Зал располагался в переулке рядом с небольшим торговым центром, который в честь раннего воскресного вечера оказался по большей части закрыт, разве что странное кафе работало. Полированный металлический знак Флекс Джим на модерновом черном фасаде смотрелся довольно свежим: стоило зайти внутрь, как щеголеватость оборудования и инвентаря тут же подтвердили первое впечатление, и Санджи припомнил, как Зоро упоминал, что зал недавно обновлялся. Просторный холл при входе хорошо освещался, в нем была зона отдыха и бар с соками, обращенный в ту сторону, где гости клуба сидели и болтали. Прямо по курсу за стойкой ресепшена властвовала высокая блондинка в черной фирменной футболке с логотипом Флекс Джим. Она разговаривала с другой женщиной, которая, если судить по ее влажным вьющимся волосам, только что вышла из бассейна. Когда Санджи подошел ближе, женщина понадежней устроила на плече свою спортивную сумку и повернулась, чтобы уходить.

— Как всегда, Лора, большое спасибо. Я снова приду на занятия во вторник.  
— Увидимся, мисс Уолкер.  
Посетительница улыбнулась и, поравнявшись с Санджи, вежливо кивнула ему. Девушка за ресепшеном приветливо взглянула на Санджи.  
— Привет. Чем могу помочь?  
— Привет, - Санджи улыбнулся ей. - Я Санджи Блэк, я договорился о встрече здесь с одним из ваших сотрудников, Ророноа Зоро. Могли бы вы подсказать, где он находится?  
— О, Зоро? Да, конечно, он говорил, что ждет гостей. Секундочку… - Лора посмотрела на монитор компьютера, который стоял на углу стойки ресепшена. - Все верно, у него сейчас занятия по цигуну* в третьем зале, но они закончат через пятнадцать минут. Вы член Флекс Джим?  
— Нет. Это проблема?  
Лора улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Не беспокойтесь. Просто заполните вот эту гостевую анкету, и я внесу вас в нашу базу данных, - она дождалась, когда он закончит, и забрала анкету. - Отлично, Санджи, спасибо. Вы хотите пойти сейчас? Все залы на втором этаже. Около третьего зала есть кресла, вы можете подождать Зоро там.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, - Санджи улыбнулся ей в ответ и направился к двери, которая вела в сам клуб.

Лестница, которая поднималась на второй этаж, приводила в ярко освещенный коридор, по которому Санджи шел до тех пор, пока не увидел табличку <b>ЗАЛ 3</b> над двойными дверями. Как Лора и обещала, в небольшой зоне отдыха рядом с кулером стояла пара стульев. Санджи кинул на них взгляд, однако его внимание куда больше привлекали сами двери в зал. В них вставили стекло, что давало стороннему наблюдателю возможность заглянуть в зал снаружи. Санджи никогда не занимался цигуном и ему было любопытно взглянуть на Зоро в действии, так что он подошел к дверям и присмотрелся.  
В зале, примерно пятнадцать метров площадью, был деревянный пол, окна по левую руку и зеркальная стена напротив них. Спиной к Санджи стояли человек двадцать, они, слегка раздвинув ноги, медленно поднимали и опускали руки. А впереди, лицом к группе, стоял Зоро, в черных спортивных штанах и такой же футболке с короткими рукавами и фирменным логотипом, как у девушки с ресепшена. Он был босиком, как и его ученики.  
При виде Зоро у Санджи в животе распустился жар.

_Ладно, влечение совершенно точно не привиделось._

Пока он смотрел, Зоро опустил руки на пояс, чтобы отдохнуть. Или перевести дыхание, которое он еще не восстановил; потом он снова начал двигаться: шагнул в широкую стойку, после чего повернулся влево и поднял обе руки, слегка сжав кулаками. Он медленно вытянул левую руку, пальцы которой - большой и указательный - образовывали букву L, а правую руку тем временем отвел от груди. Еще одна почти неразличимая пауза, и вот он открыл левую руку и начал медленно вырисовывать круги перед собой, Зоро не отводил взгляда от нее до тех пор, пока правой ладонью не коснулся руки, отведя большой и указательный пальцы в ту же L-образную позицию, что и раньше. Секундная тишина, и Зоро неторопливо качнулся обратно, повторяя каждое движение руками с глубокомысленной точностью. И все двадцать человек из группы двигались в унисон с ним в безмолвном танце.  
Санджи засмотрелся на руки Зоро, на медленный изящный узор их движения. И в то же время пытался отгадать его цель, смысл, который крылся за этими жестами. Они что-то ужасно напоминали; и вдруг Санджи увидел. Когда Зоро вытягивал руку, разводя пальцы так, будто поддерживал что-то, а другую руку прижимал к груди, сжав в кулак - это была поза лучника, который натягивал тетиву. Но тут не оставалось ничего от боевого действия. Только уверенность, контроль, стабильность. Зоро вел взглядом за руками, лицо у него было сосредоточенное и в то же время расслабленное.

Санджи прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, засунув руки в карманы, и оглядел учеников. Что-то завораживающее таилось в последовательности движений цигуна, в их медленном, но непрерывном ритме. И когда Зоро, стоящий в дальнем конце зала, шагнул, наконец, вперед, сложил ладони вместе и коротко, официально поклонился, а группа поклонилась ему в ответ, Санджи, словно очнувшись, поймал себя на ощущении, будто сам проделал все эти упражнения.

Участники занятия стали расходиться; кто-то пошел за бутылкой воды, которая стояла у стены, пара человек, прежде чем уйти, подошли к Зоро поболтать напоследок. Все постепенно двигались к дверям. Когда они начали выходить, Санджи отступил к креслам, не желая привлекать внимание к тому, что он подсматривал. Он подождал, пока двойные двери захлопнутся, потом постоял с полминуты и снова к ним приблизился. Положив руку на одну из створок, он толкнул ее и вошел в зал.

Недалеко от входа Зоро стоял спиной к дверям и пил воду из бутылки. Он, очевидно, приняв звук шагов Санджи за возвращение одного из своих учеников, спросил, не поворачиваясь:  
— Забыл что-то?  
— Нет, - Зоро тут же обернулся, опустил бутылку и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Санджи с легким удовлетворением заметил, что застал Зоро врасплох. - Привет. Я подумал, что могу войти, раз твой урок закончился. Кажется, вы уже все.  
Зоро улыбнулся.  
— Привет. Да, я закончил. Хорошо, что пришел.  
Узел, все еще сидевший у Санджи в животе, слегка ослаб.  
— Разве тебе не надо отдохнуть после занятия? - он махнул рукой в сторону двери и ушедших учеников цигуна.  
— Пф, - Зоро шагнул в сторону и подхватил с пола маленькое полотенце, накинул себе на шею. - Это не настолько энергозатратная тренировка.  
— Выглядела интересно, - заметил Санджи.  
Зоро взглянул на него искоса:  
— Как мне кажется, под “выглядела интересно” ты подразумеваешь “какая-то странная херня”.  
— Да нет, - Санджи пожал плечами. - Я подразумеваю, что я ничего не знаю о цигуне… Но, похоже, он требует самоконтроля. Концентрации.  
— Угу, - Зоро кивнул. - Я сегодня вел это занятие за другого парня, он сейчас на каникулах. Вообще это не по мне, - у него на лице появилась легкая усмешка. - Слишком медленно.  
Санджи тоже усмехнулся.  
— На твой вкус недостаточно активно?  
— Типа того, - честно признался Зоро. - Но что касается занятия в целом, то это самый легкий час в моем расписании, - он поднял глаза на настенные часы, а потом наклонился и надел кеды. - Кстати, тут скоро начнется следующее занятие. Пойдем отсюда.  
— Наш спарринг будет не здесь? - Санджи пошел за ним к дверям.  
Зоро качнул головой и распахнул дверь.  
— Мы займем небольшой зал этажом выше. Там мужская раздевалка и душевые, ты можешь кинуть свою сумку в мой шкафчик.  
— Отлично, - они пошли по коридору в сторону лестниц, и Санджи поймал себя на том, что идет в ногу с Зоро. Краем глаза он заметил у Зоро над левой бровью порез, который теперь был едва различим, хотя синяк на лице налился цветом. - Как у тебя прошла неделя? Наплыв новых клиентом, как ты и предполагал?  
— Угу, - Зоро пожал плечами. - Дел по горло. Я ожидал. А ты как?  
— Хорошо, - уже когда слова вылетели из его рта, Санджи с приятным удивлением для себя обнаружил, что сказал правду. - Со вторника я начал подрабатывать в новом месте, поваром в отеле. И пока что все идет неплохо.  
— Так значит так стерва из клуба не исполнила свою угрозу позвонить в агентство и устроить тебе проблемы? - Зоро свернул на лестницу, которая вела наверх.  
Санджи на мгновение замолк; его слегка покоробило: ему не нравилось, когда мужчина, любой, употреблял слово “стерва” по отношению к женщине.  
— Хотя она определенно претендует на звание самой недружелюбной женщины года, я бы не стал называть ее стервой, - продолжил он тем же легким тоном. - И так получилось,что я первым рассказал свою версию событий. В итоге я вышел из ситуации максимально в шоколаде, насколько это было в принципе возможно.  
— Здорово, - Зоро толчком открыл дверь у начала лестницы вверху. - И что ты им сказал?  
— Правду. Что я отважно бросился на защиту невинного посетителя, тем самым спасая несчастного от неминуемого избиения, - ухмыльнулся Санджи.  
Зоро кинул на него взгляд.  
— Херня какая-то.  
— Знаешь, как говорится: чтобы сделать ложь более убедительной, добавь в нее правду, - Санджи прошел за Зоро в дверь с надписью “Вход только для сотрудников”. - И это не чистой воды вымысел. Если бы я не вмешался, тот парень с бутылкой дал бы тебе познать мир боли.  
Зоро криво улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Угу, - он остановился у шеренги шкафчиков, перед которыми стояла длинная деревянная скамейка, набрал код на одном из шкафчиков и открыл дверцу. - Можешь положить сумку сюда.

Санджи закинул ее внутрь, мысленно отмечая, что в шкафчике Зоро, где он почти ожидал увидеть беспорядок, все скрупулезно разложено по своим местам: уличная одежда и запасная спортивная форма висят аккуратно, полотенце, гель для душа, бритва и дезодорант выстроились в ряд на маленькой полочке, ботинки и кроссовки ровно стоят внизу на полу. В глубине шкафчика он мельком заметил длинный узкий черный чехол с ремнем для переноски, из мягкой ткани с принтом, похожим на японские иероглифы… А потом Зоро закрыл дверцу.  
— Ну вот. Зал, где мы будем, дальше по коридору.

Зал оказался прилично меньше, чем помещение, которое Санджи видел этажом ниже. В нем тоже не было окон; не то что бы это имело значение, потому что, когда они зашли внутрь, Зоро щелкнул по выключателю, и зал осветили яркие флуоресцентные лампы на потолке. На полу уже лежали маты, которые образовывали квадратную площадку несколько метров в ширину. Зоро направился к стеллажу.  
— Ты хочешь взять для спарринга перчатки?  
— Нет, спасибо, - Санджи на секунду присел на скамейку, чтобы снять толстовку и скинуть ботинки с носками, после чего встал и шагнул на маты. Голыми ногами на пробу походил по поверхности. - Я не использую в бою свои руки, помнишь?  
Зоро хмыкнул:  
— Ну смотри сам. Я надену. А что насчет шлема?  
Санджи ухмыльнулся:  
— Если ты считаешь, что он тебе нужен, то бери.  
В темных глазах Зоро мелькнул огонь.  
— Я имел в виду, для тебя, тупой кок.  
— Я тронут твоим беспокойством за мое здоровье. Но я планирую, что мне сегодня не прилетит в голову. Кроме того, мне не нравится носить шлем, он сбивает ощущения.  
Зоро надел перчатки, обмотал запястья застежками на липучках и размял пальцы. Он скинул свою обувь, прошел на маты и встал напротив Санджи в паре шагов.  
— Как ты хочешь это сделать?  
— То есть, какие правила? - Зоро кивнул. - Ты когда-нибудь раньше спарринговал с бойцами савата?  
Зоро покачал головой.  
— Только муай тай, кикбоксинг… Пару раз дрался с этими ребятами.  
— Как правило для полноценного боя я надеваю обувь, - Санджи пожал плечами. - Но и ты, как правило, я думаю, размахиваешь бамбуковым мечом, так что все по-честному.  
— Он называется синай, - напомнил ему Зоро и, пока стоял, слегка повращал плечами. - Как насчет такого: тот, кто первый уложит другого на лопатки, будет считаться победителем?  
— До двух побед? - предложил Санджи.  
На лице у Зоро появилась довольно хищная ухмылка:  
— Как пожелаешь. Есть какие-то старые травмы, о которым мне надо знать? Проблемы со спиной?  
— Не волнуйся за меня, бей в полную силу, - Санджи едко усмехнулся ему в ответ.  
— Отлично, - и безо всяких предисловий Зоро встал в стойку, подняв руки.

_Поехали._

Санджи начал двигаться, переступая ногами, и вот они, глядя сопернику в лицо, стали кружить вокруг друг друга, следуя за ритмом. Высматривая подходящую брешь в обороне.  
Зоро ударил первым: неожиданно выбросил лоу кик*, целясь Санджи в колено, а потом сделал комбо с ударами руками влево и вправо, что напомнило Санджи о том, насколько быстро Зоро умеет двигаться. Он уклонился от всех трех выпадов, но только и всего; отклонившись назад, он почувствовал, как от последнего удара дунуло воздухом. Санджи выпрямился и поглядел оценивающе, а Зоро все так же стоял с этой своей акульей ухмылкой.  
— Что, думал, ты один тут знаешь, как бить ногами?  
— О, так это был удар ногой? - Санджи вскинул бровь. - Так бы и сказал. Я бы дал тебе фору за неопытность.

И вот тогда он сделал ответный ход: ударил Зоро в грудь, а потом нацелился в голову. Зоро заблокировал оба удара, но теперь пришла его очередь отступить. Санджи провернулся на месте, использовав эту инерцию, чтобы третьим ударом достать Зоро по ребрам и тем самым оттолкнуть его на пару шагов назад. Легко прокрутившись на босых ногах, Санджи услышал от Зоро сдавленное “Уф-ф-ф” и увидел, как тот быстро выпрямился.  
— Вот что мы называем ударом ногой.  
У Зоро что-то вспыхнуло в глазах, рот сжался решительно.  
— Ты можешь танцевать как угодно, кок. Ты все равно окажешься на лопатках.  
— Так уж вышло, что мне нравится танцевать, - Санджи следил за малейшими движениями чужого тела, стараясь почувствовать, что случится дальше. - Если хочешь, после того, как я надеру тебе задницу, могу и тебя научить паре движений.

И снова Зоро рванул стремительно, заблокировал предплечьем удары, который Санджи собирался нанести своим коленом. А третий удар в голову поймал обеими руками, удар превратился в ложный выпад, и прежде чем он это осознал, Зоро сменил свою цель, и кулак в перчатке приземлился Санджи в солнечное сплетение, выбив из него дух. Санджи, тут же потеряв равновесие, упал на спину. Пока он пытался отдышаться, Зоро сказал:  
— Я не танцую. Но я люблю слэм*, если ты его, конечно, потянешь.  
Санджи, восстановив функциональность своей диафрагмы, мотнул головой.  
— Вот и выясним.

Они продолжили кружить на матах, обмениваясь выпадами; то ускоряясь, то присматриваясь друг к другу. Санджи пришел к выводу, что они неплохо друг друга уравновешивают: Зоро обладал преимуществом в весе и двигался просто дьявольски быстро, но он не мог похвастаться гибкостью Санджи, который, к тому же, выигрывал в дистанции, которую ему давали удары ногами. Они обменялись парой выпадов, но ничего серьезного; каждый из них нацелился на победу, но по негласной договоренности они не собирались делать ничего такого, что могло бы нанести реальный ущерб здоровью.  
Санджи попробовал сделать Зоро подсечку, зацепив его за заднюю сторону колена, Зоро качнулся, но устоял, а в следующее мгновение запястье Санджи обхватили чужие ладони. Неодолимая сила рванула вниз его руку и плечо, и внезапно мир вокруг Санджи совершил полный оборот, а сам он шлепнулся спиной на маты. Санджи успел лишь моргнуть и увидеть потолок, как тут Зоро упал на него, пришпилив его плечи к полу и заблокировав его грудь своей. Санджи почувствовал, как его левую руку тянут вперед и вверх, над бедром Зоро, заводя под другое его колено, и эта поза оказалась весьма болезненной, так что Санджи вскрикнул и шлепнул Зоро по плечу свободной рукой.  
— Ай! Хватит, хватит!

Зоро немедленно его выпустил, скатился и встал на ноги. Он протянул ладонь Санджи, и тот за нее ухватился, позволив себе помочь. Как только Санджи получил обратно свою руку, он принялся разминать левое плечо.  
— Твою мать. Это уж слишком.  
— Ты как, нормально? - между бровей Зоро пролегла морщинка.  
— Да, нормально, - Санджи осторожно повращал плечом.  
— Хочешь взять перерыв?  
— Я же сказал, со мной все нормально, - хмуро посмотрел на него Санджи. - Ты не настолько силен, придурок.  
— Первая победа за мной, - Зоро ухмыльнулся , не скрывая своего самодовольства. - К тому же, я считаю, мне полагается дополнительное очко за то, что ты визжал, как девчонка.  
Санджи скрипнул зубами.

_Ты мне за это заплатишь, самоуверенный придурок._

— Придерживайся правил, мудила. До двух побед, как мы и договорились.  
— Отлично, - и Зоро бросился в атаку.  
То раздражение, которое Санджи испытывал, он перевел в другое русло, трансформировав его в концентрацию. Отслеживал то, как Зоро двигается, последовательность приемов, которые он чаще всего предпочитал; нашел несколько слабых, по-видимому, мест. Например, то, что он не сможет блокировать каждый выпад ногой, если Санджи будет двигаться достаточно быстро и чередовать высоту удара так, чтобы две атаки не приходились на одно и то же место. К тому же он, кажется, не знаком с некоторыми техниками, которые использовал Санджи: его безумную смесь из савата, капоэйры и самостоятельно придуманных элементов, неожиданных настолько, чтобы периодически заставать Зоро врасплох.

Они обрушили друг на друга шквал ударов руками и ногами, блоков и подсечек. В какой-то момент Санджи заметил, что Зоро ладонью обхватил его правое запястье, кажется, он собрался повторить предыдущий трюк с броском. Санджи тут же перенес вес тела на левую ногу, после чего шагнул вперед и ударил правой ногой на середину высоты, целясь Зоро в спину. Чужая ладонь с его запястья соскользнула, и Санджи повернулся, во вращении вскидывая ногу в реверсивном ударе*, который пришелся на заднюю поверхность левого колена Зоро, отчего тот шлепнулся спиной на маты с крайне приятным уху звуком. Чисто чтобы закончить дело, Санджи упал с ним рядом и занес колено в паре сантиметров над горлом Зоро.

Зоро лежал, крепко зажмурив глаза. Через мгновение он их открыл, поморщился, когда увидел колено Санджи, парящее над его собственной трахеей, и произнес, слегка задыхаясь:  
— Ладно.  
Санджи откинулся и поднялся на ноги, а потом вернул любезность, которую Зоро оказал ему чуть раньше: протянув ладонь, он помог Зоро встать. Тот потер рукой спину в районе почек.  
— М-м-м…  
— Нужен перерыв? - нарочито заботливо поинтересовался Санджи.  
Теперь пришел черед Зоро хмуриться.  
— Все нормально со мной.  
— Отлично. Победа за мной.

Они оба приготовились побороться за решающее очко, и, судя по позе Зоро и выражению его лица, он не собирался сдаваться легко. Но Санджи еще утром решил, блин, да он решил еще в тот момент, когда они только договорились об этом спарринге, что он не проиграет. И теперь, когда они оба полностью пришли в боевую готовность и разогрелись, и каждый из них оценил, насколько хорош его соперник, они были готовы идти на риск. Бить сильнее. Не сдерживаться, как раньше. Спарринг практически превратился в полноценный бой, потому что каждый хотел посмотреть, насколько сильно можно надавить на другого, насколько сильно они в принципе в силах надавить.

Санджи провел серию ударов, от которых Зоро уклонился, и получил в ребра мощный тычок локтем, который заставил его судорожно хватать воздух. Через несколько минут Зоро увернулся влево, хотя ему стоило бы уйти вправо, и на середине пути боком встретился с ногой Санджи, отчего потерял равновесие и зашатался.

_Кто сегодня окажется на лопатках, так это ты._

Санджи перемещался из стороны в сторону, перенося вес с ноги на ногу, и выжидал, когда подвернется удобная возможность. Зоро делал ложный выпад, а потом двигался быстро и резко, наносил удары, от которых Санджи приходилось защищаться, снова и снова; так продолжалось до тех пор, пока один из таких ударов прошел очень близко и скользнул по подбородку Санджи, отчего его голову мотнуло вбок.

_Ого..._

Санджи почувствовал, как окружающий мир накренился, и с усилием вернул его в прежнее положение. Удар в голову заставил его развернуться, так что он завершил движение по инерции, крутанулся и нагнулся вперед, потянувшись к полу, спиной к Зоро. Демонстрируя тому, что у него настолько закружилась голова, что он практически готов рухнуть.

Его трюк произвел желаемый эффект. Зоро шагнул к нему, чтобы закончить, и Санджи вдруг быстро встал на руках в колесо, поднял бедра и провернул ноги, словно вертолетные лопасти, по пути задев Зоро. От удара тот упал, и когда Санджи, перекувырнувшись, снова встал на ноги, Зоро, оглушенный, лежал спиной на матах со слегка потерянным выражением лица. Санджи попрыгал на полупальцах, а потом остановился и перевел слегка сбившееся дыхание.

Зоро поднял на него глаза.  
— Блядь, - приподнявшись на локте, он потер шею в том месте, куда угодила нога Санджи. - Это было что-то охеренное странное. Что за фигня?  
— Хеликоптеро*. Капоэйра, модифицированное движение вроде колеса. Люди, которые не знают капоэйра, никогда его не распознают, - Санджи, глядя на него сверху вниз, ухмыльнулся.  
— Что правда, то правда, - Зоро сел прямо, в последний раз потер шею и поднялся на ноги. - Похоже, ты выиграл, кок.  
Санджи, принимая это официальное признание, кивнул головой:  
— Угу. Так что мне решать, где мы сегодня ужинаем.  
Зоро, расстегивая липучку, которая удерживала перчатки, пошел к шкафчику, откуда их достал.  
— Разумеется, - он сунул перчатки в шкаф, а потом оглянулся на Санджи. - Подожди-ка… Ты хотел победить только из-за этого?  
Санджи направился туда, где скинул обувь и толстовку.  
— В частности. Однако я бы сделал это даже исключительно ради удовольствия видеть выражение твоего лица, когда я в последний раз опрокинул тебя на пол.  
Зоро прищурился, но не стал огрызаться. Они вышли из зала и вернулись обратно в раздевался, и тут он снова заговорил:  
— Ты ведь не планируешь, что мы пойдем в какой-нибудь миленький пятизвездочный ресторан с французской кухней?  
— Ты имеешь что-то против французской кухни? - осведомился Санджи обманчиво спокойным голосом.  
Зоро пожал плечами:  
— Только тот ущерб, который она наносит моему кошельку. Еда есть еда, мне все равно.  
Санджи на секунду прикрыл глаза. Потом открыл их и свирепо впился взглядом в Зоро:  
— Это совершенно убогое отношение.  
Зоро, открывая свой шкафчик, снова пожал плечами:  
— Разве это не лишь топливо? До тех пор, пока его хватает, какая разница, как оно пахнет.  
Кроме них в раздевалке находилось еще несколько сотрудников зала, так что Санджи удержал себя от того, чтобы вбить Зоро головой в его шкафчик.  
— Позволь мне изменить твою точку зрения по этому вопросу.  
Зоро кинул на него короткий взгляд поверх плеча и выпрямился, держа в руках полотенце и гель для душа.  
— Не заводись, кок. Я не говорю, что ты не сможешь состряпать вкусный обед. То, что ты мне тогда готовил у себя дома, было просто объедение. Просто я не так заморачиваюсь о том, что я ем, пока мне этой еды хватает.  
Санджи вздохнул, протяжно и страдальчески.  
— Не волнуйся. Там, куда мы идем, понравится даже такому варвару как ты, гарантирую.  
Зоро нахмурился, потом отступил на шаг в сторону, чтобы дать Санджи доступ к шкафчику. Тот вытащил свою сумку и, пока он ее доставал, то снова заметил длинный черный чехол, прислоненный к задней стенке шкафчика. Выпрямившись, Санджи кивнул на него:  
— Это твой шинай там?  
Зоро взглянул на него с видом, будто удивился, что Санджи заметил.  
— Нет. Я не брал сегодня с собой экипировку для кендо.  
Санджи заметил скудность предоставленной информации и был заинтригован.  
— В таком случае, что это такое? - он улыбнулся во весь рот: - Твой световой меч? Пришел момент мне узнать, что ты большой фанат косплея? Было бы весело.  
Зоро фыркнул:  
— А ты об этом знаешь, потому что…?  
— Не суди других, пока сам не попробовал, - Санджи по-прежнему жаждал узнать, что находится в чехле. - Мне просто интересно, что же ты там спрятал.  
Зоро мгновение колебался, а потом потянулся в шкафчик и достал оттуда чехол. Развязав шнурок, которым был обвязан чехол, он откинул ткань сверху, и из-под нее показались две деревянные рукоятки. Зоро ухватился за одну и вытащил из футляра, а потом вытянул перед собой, держа по диагонали: длинный деревянный меч в японском стиле, сделанный из какой-то светлой и очень плотной древесины.

Санджи посмотрел на меч, а потом на Зоро:  
— Ладно, хорошо. Мне очень интересно, зачем ты хранишь большие деревянные игрушечные мечи в своем шкафчике.  
— Это боккены, - судя по голосу Зоро, он решил не реагировать на ехидство Санджи. - Я использую их для иайдо.  
— То есть это…?  
— Фехтование вне конкурса. В основном.  
— Вне конкурса? - Санджи подумалось, что это не похоже на то, что могло бы заинтересовать Зоро. - Так в чем же прикол?  
На лице Зоро появилась легкая улыбка.  
— Это не про прикол. Это про контроль. И про то, как показать свой максимум из всего возможного, - он пробежал взглядом по всей длине клинка боккена. - По большей части ты делаешь иайдо сам по себе, выполняя ката: тренируешься обнажить клинок, нанести удар противнику, убрать его кровь со своей катаны и вложить меч обратно в ножны.  
— Звучит восхитительно, - Санджи вскинул бровь.  
— Это древнее боевое искусство. Оно родилось в Японии пятьсот лет назад. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы поразить противника одним ударом меча сразу же после того, как ты обнажил клинок.  
— Крайне полезное умение, если хочешь бросить кому-то вызов в современном мегаполисе, - Санджи присмотрелся к светлому полированному дереву. - Можно потрогать?  
Зоро кивнул:  
— Да, конечно.

Санджи легко пробежал пальцем по гладкому дереву. Бокен вырезали без большого внимания к деталям, но, тем не менее, от него веяло качеством. Несмотря на простую деревянную форму, у меча присутствовало чувство предназначения. Или, возможно, оно появлялось от того, как Зоро его держал. При взгляде на него у Санджи появлялось странное ощущение. Зоро даже не держал меч в атакующей позиции, но вокруг него создавалось напряжение, которое одновременно и приводило в замешательство, и чувствовалось совершенно уместным.  
Санджи опустил руку.  
— Хорошо сработано. Ты делал?  
Зоро качнул головой:  
— Я так не умею. Я купил его.  
— А что за дерево?  
— Широгаши. Японский белый дуб, - Зоро сунул кончик боккена обратно в полотняный чехол и плавно, аккуратно задвинул меч до упора. - Он хорошо подходит для иайдо. Если бы я выполнял субури, упражнения с мечом в кендо, я бы использовал субурито - более тяжелый вид боккена. Но для иайдо хочется чего-то, более похожего на настоящую катану.  
— Я полагаю, для того, чтобы воздержаться от использования настоящей. Потому что такая хрень случается только в Убить Билла, - хмыкнул Санджи.  
Зоро накинул тканевый колпак на чехол и аккуратно его завязал. Он ответил после небольшой паузы, пока возвращал футляр на место у задней стенки шкафчика.  
— Угу, - он закрыл дверцу. - Я иду в душ.  
Санджи взглянул на него:  
— Конечно, - он поднял свою сумку. - Я за тобой.

В душевой были раздельный кабинки, и Санджи - Зоро не сомневался - расстроился, когда их увидел. Ему же они давали несколько минут личного пространства, в котором он нуждался после их короткого разговора.

Любопытство Санджи по отношению к боккену не стало неожиданностью. Зоро привык, что коллеги расспрашивают его про боевые искусства и про инвентарь, который в них применяется… Но последний комментарий Санджи пришелся ему не по душе.  
Зоро сунул голову под душ, чтобы струи горячей воды смыли все его мысли.

_Забей. Он не имел в виду ничего такого._

Тепло от душа приятно успокаивало. Зоро все еще чувствовал на теле те места, где Санджи попадал по нему во время спарринга.  
Это отвлекало в хорошем смысле. Он вспомнил, как оно чувствовалось - когда Санджи пришпилил его к матам. Тепло там, где они прижимались друг к другу грудью. Его лицо, наполовину ошарашенное, наполовину яростное.

Зоро удивило, насколько хорошо Санджи дрался. Разумеется, он видел его в деле и раньше, в клубе, но в тот момент Зоро вроде как был занят, так что он не особо всматривался. С учетом своей худощавой конституции, Санджи оказался довольно силен. Не говоря уже про гибкость. Которую Зоро с нетерпением ожидал проверить, но другим способом.  
Он вспомнил последнее движение Санджи, тот сногсшибательное вращение, которое он даже не заметил сначала. Удар ног Санджи, когда тот зажал его шею и, перевернув, уронил на маты. Длинные, сильные ноги.

Звук шагов в проходе между душевых заставил его обернуться. Один из тренеров, с повязанным вокруг талии полотенцем, прошел мимо и коротко махнул ему рукой, здороваясь:  
— Привет, Зоро.  
Зоро махнул ему в ответ и с надеждой подумал, что горячая вода может стать весомым объяснением, почему у него покраснело лицо.  
— Привет, Ти Джей.  
Тот дошел до кабинки и исчез внутри. Через секунду раздался шум льющейся воды, которому вторило немелодичное мычание.

Зоро выключил собственный душ, потянулся за полотенцев, после чего пошел обратно в раздевалку. Там не оказалось ни следа присутствия Санджи, что, возможно, сейчас было только к лучшему. Зоро быстро высушился и оделся, сунул форму, которую носил сегодня, в сумку и вышел в коридор.

Санджи поджидал его в нескольких метрах от двери, сумка висела у него на плече. Он изучал плакат с био-добавками для бодибилдеров и слегка хмурился. Услышав хлопок закрывающейся двери, он обернулся и улыбнулся, когда увидел Зоро.  
— Ага! А то я начал думать, что ты там свернул не туда и потерялся в душе.  
— Меня не было не настолько долго.  
— Довольно долго, - Санджи кивнул в сторону выхода и направился туда. - Но то место, где мы сегодня ужинаем, находится недалеко, нам идти минут пятнадцать. Ты голодный?  
Зоро, который шел позади Санджи, поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от узких джинсов, которые при движении еще больше обтягивали.  
— Угу, - он сглотнул. - А ты?  
Санджи абстрактно повел рукой:  
— До хорошей еды - голодный всегда.  
Они спустились по лестнице на первый этаж, вышли к ресепшену. Зоро, решив, что если будет идти рядом с Санджи, то перестанет отвлекаться хотя бы по одной из причин, зашагал сбоку от него.  
— Я думал, повара обычно любители поесть. Но по твоему виду не скажешь, что у тебя есть привычка накладывать себе двойную порцию.  
Санджи покачал головой:  
— Дело в качестве, а не в количестве. Я люблю хорошую еду, - его лицо приняло слегка задумчивое выражение. - Я думаю, можно получить оргазм исключительно от стимуляции вкусовых рецепторов.  
Зоро быстро оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Ты можешь говорить потише? Мне еще тут работать.  
Санджи засмеялся:  
— Расслабься, я не буду делать ничего непристойного там, где мы сегодня будем ужинать.  
Зоро на мгновение кольнуло чувством, которое он бы назвал разочарованием, но он не подал вида.  
— Хорошо. Так где мы сегодня будем ужинать?  
Увидишь, когда придем, - они уже вышли на улицу, Санджи остановился на тротуаре, выловил сигареты с зажигалкой и закурил. Когда он снова заговорил, дым выплывал у него изо рта вместе со словами: - Но мне кажется, тебе понравится.  
— Загадочно, - Зоро не был большим любителем сюрпризов, но на этот он решил согласиться.

  
  
**Словарь терминов в савате и капойре:**  
  
**фуэте** \- боковой удар   
**куп де пье ба**  - низкий удар по голени с одновременным отклонением назад  
**шассе** \- поршневой удар.  
**реверс** \- “удар-крюк”, подсечка  
**ау**  - выполнение колеса  
**лоу кик** \- удар в нижнюю часть тела противника  
**цигун** \- китайская физическая практика медитации, происходящая из боевых искусств, философии и китайской медицины, которая сочетает систему дыхания и фокусировку на движении, предназначенную для балансировки ци или жизненной энергии. Может сочетаться с такими практиками как тай чи или йогой.  
**слэм** \- действие публики на музыкальных концертах, при котором люди толкаются и врезаются друг в друга  
**хеликоптеро** \- https://youtu.be/rVsUX-b6sPQ


	4. Во всем мире не существует никаких проблем.

Сегодня мы занимались любовью так, словно дрались  
Когда ты обнимаешь меня, во всем мире не существует никаких проблем  
— Man Overboard

Время пути до пункта их назначения Санджи оценил более-менее верно: с момента, как они вышли из зала, прошло чуть больше двадцати минут, и вот он уже свернул в переулок, остановился.  
— Ну, теперь мы на месте.

Зоро взглянул на маленький и слегка потрепанный жизнью ресторанчик, к которому они подошли. Над окном, которое практически скрывали красные шторы и карта меню, висела красно-белая вывеска и гласила: Шаджарат Ал`Арц.

Санджи толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь, а Зоро за ним, на буксире. За дверью их встретило крошечное помещение, где в ряд выстроились шесть столиков, а за ними, у дальней стены располагалась длинная стойка. Темноволосый мужчина, который стоял за этой стойкой, повернулся на звук открывшейся двери и всмотрелся в лица новых посетителей. И тут же его лицо озарилось радостной улыбкой, он отошел от стойки и широко распахнул объятья.  
— Санджи, друг мой! Ахлан (1)! Как поживаешь?  
— Ахлан биик (1), Карим! Отлично, у меня все отлично, — Санджи дал себя обнять, после чего обменялся с ним троекратным поцелуем — в левую, правую и снова в левую щеку — и отступил на шаг.  
— Хорошо выглядишь. Как семья, как бизнес себя чувствует?  
Карим вскинул ладони к потолку:  
— Все живут и процветают, инша Аллах (2). А как ты, все хорошо? Давненько не виделись.  
Санджи кивнул:  
— Да уж, давно. У меня все хорошо, дела идут в гору, — он взглянул на Зоро, который стоял чуть в стороне и молча их разглядывал. Санджи сделал знак рукой: — Карим, это мой друг Зоро. Я привел его с собой, чтобы он смог вкусить блаженства приготовленной тобой еды.  
— О, Зоро? Здравствуй, милости просим, — Карим протянул руку и потряс ладонь Зоро. — Ты когда-нибудь раньше пробовал ливанскую еду?  
Ливанскую? Зоро понятия не имел, что представляет собой эта кухня.  
— Нет.  
— Я занимаюсь его гастрономическим просвещением, — торжественно объявил Санджи и лукаво улыбнулся. — Как насчет мезе, например, блюд десять?  
Карим кивнул:  
— Конечно.  
Зоро перевел взгляд на Санджи:  
— А может мне стоит сначала взглянуть в меню?  
Карим покачал пальцем:  
— Тебе оно не нужно, я сделаю выбор за тебя. Ты любишь острое? Ешь мясо?  
— Да, — Зоро слегка напрягло предположение, что он не в состоянии самостоятельно определиться, что будет есть.  
— Хорошо, тогда предоставь это мне, — Карим указал на стол. — Ты сиди, мы принесем. А что хочешь пить?  
— У тебя есть какое-нибудь пиво? — Зоро обязан был убедиться, что он еще может хоть на что-то повлиять.  
Карим кивнул:  
— Тогда Алмаза, — он взглянул на Санджи. — Тебе арак?  
Санджи улыбнулся:  
— Разумеется.

Как только они сели за столик, юный улыбчивый официант по имени Рашид принес Зоро пиво, а перед Санджи поставил кувшин с холодной водой и высокий узкий стеклянный бокал, в котором было сантиметров пять прозрачной жидкости. Санджи взял бокал и долил водой доверху; только он это сделал, как содержимое бокала помутнело и стало беловатым. Санджи поднял стакан и протянул его к Зоро:  
— Сантэ (3).  
Чтобы не проиграть в соревновании на знание языков, Зоро поднял свое пиво и стукнулся краешком бокала:  
— Кампай (3).  
Санджи с улыбкой кивнул, потом сделал глоток из своего стакана с араком и опустил его на стол. Зоро почувствовал сильный запах аниса. Он кивнул на арак:  
— На моей памяти единственная штука, которая делает так же, когда ты добавляешь в нее воду, — это та хрень, которую мы на работе используем для мытья полов в душевых.  
Судя по выражению лица Санджи, он одновременно хотел и рассмеяться, и скривиться с отвращением.  
— Спасибо, что поделился этой картинкой.  
Зоро сделал первый глоток своего холодного пива и оценил вкус:  
— Похоже на что-то арабское.  
— Арабское, турецкое, восточно-европейское, греческое… — Санджи сделал широкий жест рукой, охватывая что-то глобальное. — Во многих местах есть нечто подобное. Во Франции делают пастис, который довольно похож. Ну, может быть, чуть слаще, — он поднял бокал и протянул: — Хочешь попробовать?  
Зоро покачал головой:  
— Меня вполне устраивает пиво.

Санджи, кажется, не расстроил его отказ. Снова глотнув арака, он с удобством устроился на стуле и неспешно обвел взглядом ресторанчик. Они были здесь единственными посетителями; Зоро заметил, что Санджи слегка нахмурился.  
— Хм-м-м… Карим сказал, что бизнес процветает, но странно: сегодня тут не очень-то людно.  
Зоро тоже оглянулся.  
— Может, народ не ходит по воскресеньям ужинать в рестораны. Посидеть и поесть где-нибудь вне дома в воскресенье — это ведь больше про обед, разве нет?  
Санджи смерил его взглядом:  
— Я склоняю голову перед твоим глубокими познаниями в ресторанном бизнесе.  
— Ладно, умник. Я не посягаю на твою профессиональную экспертизу. Я просто подумал, что оно работает именно так.  
— Возможно ты прав, — Санджи задумался. — Но… я очень надеюсь, что у Карима все хорошо. Думаю, несколько лет назад ему пришлось туго, — в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Зоро он пожал плечами: — Сразу после событий 11 сентября стало очень нелегко держать ресторан с арабской кухней. Он говорил мне, что тут несколько раз разбивали окна, разрисовывали стены граффити, можешь себе представить… Не говоря уже о том, что однажды, когда Карим возвращался домой, на него напала банда так называемых патриотов и избила его.  
— Уроды, — ответил Зоро.  
— Угу. Лучше и не скажешь, — Санджи снова сделал глоток арака и поставил стакан на стол. — Он хороший человек, равно как и офигенный повар.  
— Вы давно знакомы?  
— Пару лет. Я брал несколько уроков по ближневосточной кухне года два назад, и он там преподавал. Мы вроде как сдружились. Когда курсы закончились, он пригласил меня познакомиться со своей семьей, подарил мне пачку собственных рецептов, блюда из того региона, где он вырос… Вот такой Карим человек. Знаешь, как говорится: отдаст последнюю рубашку, — Санджи улыбнулся. — Однажды он сказал мне, что его имя на арабском означает «щедрый». Отлично ему подходит.  
Зоро кивнул.  
— Часто сюда приходишь?  
— Не так часто, как хотелось бы, — Санджи снова оглядел зал. — Мне нравится обедать вне дома, когда у меня получается, но в последнее время я был довольно… занят.  
У Зоро сложилось впечатление, что Санджи хотел сказать что-то другое. Он, сложив два плюс два и припомнив, что Санджи раньше перебивался только подработками, подумал, что тому, возможно, на какое-то время пришлось затянуть пояс потуже. Не то что бы его это хоть как-то касалось.  
— Ну, а я никогда раньше не ел ничего из ближневосточной кухни, не говоря уже про ливанскую еду. Так что это станет новым опытом.  
— Обещаю, тебе понравится, — Санджи искренне ему улыбнулся.  
— Даже с учетом того, что мне не дали самому выбрать, что я буду есть, — это все еще слегка бесило.  
Санджи фыркнул:  
— И так как ты никогда раньше не пробовал ливанскую кухню, то обязательно сделал бы хороший выбор? Доверься Кариму. Он соберет нам хорошее угощение.  
— Ладно. Но в следующий раз я выбираю, куда мы идем.  
Санджи оперся локтем на стол.  
— Если бы сегодня ты устоял на ногах, то смог бы выбрать, куда мы пойдем.  
Зоро залпом отхлебнул пива.  
— У кого-то раздутое самолюбие?  
— Не принимай так близко к сердцу, ты сделал все, что мог, — Санджи был сама снисходительность. У Зоро возникло страшное желание стереть с его лица это самодовольное выражение. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, если бы Зоро сейчас перегнулся через стол и целовал его до тех пор, пока кислород не кончится?

<i>Черт, у меня крыша едет.</i>

Ему пришло в голову, что Санджи, вполне вероятно, понравились бы его действия. Или так, или он бы пнул Зоро под столом настолько сильно, что причинил бы серьезный ущерб перспективам получить удовольствие от продолжения вечера.  
— Вот ваш набор мезе, как я и обещал, — внезапно рядом со столом возник Карим вместе с Рашидом, они оба аккуратно поставили на стол по несколько блюд перед каждым. Как только для всех тарелок нашлось место, они отошли, и Карим указал на еду:  
— Бил хана (4).  
— Йесламо (4), — ответил Санджи.  
Зоро кивнул Кариму:  
— Спасибо, выглядит аппетитно.  
Карим улыбнулся:  
— Говорил же, оставь выбор за мной. Приятного аппетита, — пожелал он, после чего удалился вместе с Рашидом.  
Зоро оглядел стоящие перед ним тарелки, после чего поднял глаза на Санджи.  
— Я полагаю, ты знаешь что тут к чему.  
Санджи засмеялся:  
— Да, конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я был твоим кулинарным гидом? — он принялся показывать на каждое блюдо и рассказывать про него вкратце: — Итак, это салат табуле, эти штуки — фалафель, тут хумус — о котором, я подозреваю, слышал даже такой гастрономический неофит как ты. Это шиш таук — по сути, цыпленок на гриле, киббех — рубленная баранина с кедровыми орешками, самса — жареные пирожки с начинкой, еще соленья, хлеб и рис, — Санджи улыбнулся Зоро: — Последние два, я думаю, ты узнал.  
— Шутник, — Зоро внимательно оглядел богатый многообразием стол. — Есть ли какой-то определенный порядок, в котором надо все это есть?  
— Как душа пожелает. Попробуй всего по чуть-чуть, — Санджи потянулся за тарелкой. — Я планирую поступить именно так.

Спустя некоторое время, когда большая часть тарелок опустела, Зоро взглянул на последнюю шпажку с курицей.  
— Давай, бери, — Санджи, который развалился на своем стуле, махнул рукой. — Она выглядит очень одинокой и обделенной любовью.  
Зоро уже вполне наелся, но он никогда не отказывался от вызова. Взяв шиш-таук, он снял мясо со шпажки, после чего с удовольствием приступил к нежной пикантной курице. Когда он закончил, то тоже откинулся на спинку стула и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ну, что я тебе говорил? — Санджи ему улыбнулся. — Вкусно.  
— Потрясающе, — признал Зоро. Каждое блюдо стало для него открытием, богатое сочетание вкусов и текстур. — Хорошая идея — придти сюда.  
Санджи кивнул:  
— Когда я вспомнил, что здесь совсем недалеко идти от твоей работы, выбор показался очевидным. Хотел бы я бывать здесь каждую неделю… Но я рад, что тебе пришлось по душе.

Юный Рашид появился, когда они закончили: он возник у стола и стал собирать пустые тарелки.  
— Вам понравилась еда? Может быть, десерт? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
Зоро покачал головой, но Санджи сказал:  
— М-м-м, я в искушении. У вас есть пахлава?  
— Да, — кивнул Рашид.  
— Тогда кусочек пахлавы и кофе, пожалуйста, — Санджи взглянул на Зоро. — Может, хочешь кофе? Два кофе.  
— Два кофе, одна пахлава, — Рашид все так же с улыбкой снова кивнул и ушел, придерживая гору пустых тарелок на изгибе локтя. Санджи проводил его взглядом, после чего отодвинул свой стул и встал. — Это очень невежливо, но мне нужно покурить. Я буду снаружи, вернусь через пару минут, — с этими словами он отошел, у стойки обменялся парой фраз с Рашидом и шагнул за дверь, чтобы сделать перекур.

Зоро изучил свое пиво, которого осталось в стакане на сантиметр, и одним махом допил его. Вся эта вкусная еда, которую он только что съел, плюс пиво в сочетании с длинной рабочей неделей привели к тому, что будь он в другой ситуации, то с большим удовольствием подремал бы часок. Но кофе был уже в пути, и даже без него Зоро прекрасно понимал, что сон — последнее, чем он планировал занять сегодняшний вечер на ближайшие часы.  
За ужином он и Санджи говорили в основном про еду и про то, как прошла неделя на работе; болтовня обо всем и ни о чем. Как правило Зоро, когда ел, предпочитал сконцентрироваться на еде, во многом потому, что жизнь с Луффи научила его следить за едой во избежание исчезновения ее прямо у него из-под носа. И Санджи, что неудивительно, действительно любил поговорить про еду. Так что ужин пока шел довольно гладко.

Звук открывшейся, а потом закрывшейся двери ресторана заставил его оглянуться: вернулся Санджи, который, очевидно, за то время, что отсутствовал, принял необходимую дозу никотина. На обратном пути он задержался у стойки и снова переговорил с Рашидом. Они принялись что-то обсуждать и вели разговор как будто бы на другом языке, но не на том, на котором раньше говорили Санджи и Карим. Пока Зоро наблюдал, Санджи рассмеялся, слегка запрокинув голову, и стоящий напротив него Рашид тоже засмеялся. Потом Санджи прислонился к стойке и что-то сказал, оживленно жестикулируя и по-прежнему улыбаясь. Зоро поймал себя на том, что опять залип на длинные ноги, на то, как Санджи расслабленно оперся на стойку, как быстрыми движениями пальцем изображает в воздухе какие-то абстракции.

И вот Санджи наконец развернулся и направился к их столику, за ним следом пошел Рашид. Как только Санджи сел на место, Рашид поставил перед ними кофе и тарелку с пахлавой для Санджи, тот кивнул:  
— Мерси, Рашид.  
— Дё рьян, — Рашид улыбнулся и Зоро, после чего вернулся за стойку.  
Зоро перевел взгляд на крошечную чашечку кофе перед ним. Судя по кофейному запаху и черному цвету, ему не грозит забыться мертвым сном, как только он это выпьет. Санджи заметил его раздумья и кивнул на чашки:  
— Ливанский кофе. По сути эспрессо, по-особенному приготовленный. И немного кардамона. Подожди минуту-две, пока он осядет, а потом можно пить, — он взял вилку, которую ему принес Рашид вместе с десертом и отколол ею кусочек пахлавы, сунул ее в рот. — М-м-м… Объедение. Ты точно не хочешь попробовать?  
Зоро покачал головой:  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Я помню, ты говорил, что не любишь сладости, но это другое, — Санджи съел еще один кусочек. — Знаешь, как я тебе уже рассказывал, если стимулировать вкусовые рецепторы…  
То начнется то самое непристойное поведение, о котором ты упоминал, — Зоро и без того с трудом удавалось не раздевать мысленно Санджи, а тут он еще и заговорил об оргазмах. Наблюдая, как тот смакует каждый кусочек пахлавы, он начинал завидовать даже проклятой вилке. В попытке сохранить связь с действительностью он сменил тему:  
— О чем ты говорил на арабском с тем официантом?  
— Нет… Тю нэ парле па франсе? (5)- в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Зоро Санджи улыбнулся: — Очевидно, нет. Нет, мы говорили на французском. В Ливане почти все говорят на нем, так же, как на арабском… Оказывается, Рашид перед тем, как приехать сюда учиться, пару лет работал во Франции. Сейчас работой у Карима он оплачивает свое обучение.

Чувствовалось нечто беглое в том, как как Санджи произносил слова на французском, какая-то неопределимая легкость в том, как он говорил, и Зоро спросил:  
— Сколько языков ты знаешь?  
— Несколько. Я же говорил тебе, — Зоро нахмурился, и Санджи поднял бровь: — Ты уже забыл? У бара, в клубе. Когда ты спросил меня, говорю ли я на японском.  
Зоро мысленно отмотал время назад, с некоторой неохотой. Он не горел желанием хранить в памяти события в клубе, но у него осталось смутное воспоминание о том, как бармен спрашивал его про перевод с этикетки бутылки саке.  
— Хм-м. Ты сказал, что говоришь на…испанском, итальянском и… французском?  
Санджи поднял свою чашку кофе и насмешливо отсалютовал ему:  
— Правильно. Свободный французский, если быть точным. Равно как и поверхностное знание арабского, плюс разнообразные кулинарные термины из какого-угодно, от мандарина до латышского.  
Зоро тоже поднял свою чашку и сделал глоток, в ответ на вызов в словах Санджи прищурил глаза:  
— Хорошо, а теперь ты просто хвастаешься.  
— На кухне работают представители всех национальностей, — пожал плечами Санджи. — Легче научиться паре слов на чьем-то языке, чем переделывать блюдо с нуля, потому что они не поняли, что им надо делать.  
— И французский тоже пригождается? — у Зоро сложилось смутное представление, что в странном мире поваров что-либо французское расценивалось как нечто премиум-класса. — В работе?  
— Конечно. Это единственное преимущество вырасти во Франции, — Санджи отломил еще кусочек своего десерта. — Когда у какого-то напыщенного су-шефа случается истерический припадок в мой адрес, я могу ответить ему сполна.

Еще одно воспоминание про Новый год, которое Зоро выудил из памяти: когда они сидели вдвоем, Санджи рассказывал про свое детство.  
<i><center></center>— И без того пришлось сложно, когда я ребенком переехал сюда из Франции и поначалу плохо говорил на английском.</i>

Зоро взглянул на Санджи:  
— Я вспомнил. Ты сказал, что переехал сюда в детстве из Франции. Когда ты впервые оказался здесь, ты плохо знал английский.  
Санджи кивнул:  
— Мне хватало языка, чтобы как-то обходиться, но я говорил с реально ужасным акцентом. Вообще никто из местных не мог понять ни единого моего слова. Ну, по крайней мере они себя так вели.  
— Так сколько тебе было, когда ты уехал из Франции?  
— Мне было примерно девять, когда меня усыновил Зефф. Спустя три месяца я переехал сюда вместе со стариканом, — тон Санджи намекал, что он не против ответить на этот вопрос, но следующей фразой он резко сменил тему разговора: — А что насчет тебя? Ты говоришь на японском… но у тебя нет акцента. Ты когда-то жил там?  
— Нет. Но мы разговаривали на японском дома. По крайней мере мой дядя разговаривал и его друзья. Дома японский, на улице — английский. Пожалуй, я всегда был билингвом.  
— Тебя вырастил дядя? — Санджи сложил руки на столе.  
— Да. Брат отца. Я никогда не знал других своих родственников. Невелика беда, я был еще маленьким, когда они умерли, я их совсем не помню.  
— Так значит, только ты и дядя? А тетя?  
— Несколько теть одна за другой, — Зоро кривовато усмехнулся. — Когда у моего дяди случался приступ отчаянной потребности в женской компании. Но большую часть времени мы были только вдвоем. Я жил с ним до пятнадцати лет.  
— До пятнадцати? — Санджи потянулся за чашкой, сделал глоток кофе. — А что потом? Ты переехал куда-то еще, к другой семье?  
Зоро уже говорил об этом раньше. Он поднаторел озвучивать это так, словно будничное событие.  
— Я оказался сам по себе.  
Санджи дернул головой:  
— Что, прости?  
— У меня не было другой семьи. Так что я жил один.  
— Стоп. В пятнадцать лет? — Санджи моргнул, глядя на него. — А что случилось с твоим дядей?  
— Он уехал куда-то. Не оставив обратного адреса. Что, вероятно, как-то связано с тем, что он задолжал хуеву тучу денег, проигравшись в азартные игры людям, которые не принимают долговые расписки, — Зоро пожал плечами. — Умный ход — просто исчезнуть. На его месте я бы сделал то же самое.  
— Серьезно? — Санджи все так же пристально смотрел на него. — Дядя просто тебя бросил? Когда тебе было пятнадцать? — он снова коротко мотнул головой. — А кто-нибудь заметил, что ты остался один?  
— Примерно в то время мне снесло крышу, я хулиганил, часто прогуливал школу… Несколько дней я болтался у одного приятеля в притоне, а когда я наконец заявился домой, дядя уже исчез и домовладелец поменял замки. Как выяснилось, дядя уже какое-то время не платил за нашу квартиру.  
Санджи смотрел на него и хмурился.  
— А тот твой друг, у которого ты был… Почему не вернулся туда?  
— Я и так злоупотребил гостеприимством, — Зоро усмехнулся. — Можешь не верить, но в пятнадцать я реально был мелким говнюком.  
— Да уж, с трудом могу себе представить, — сухо прокомментировал Санджи. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что тебе было всего лишь пятнадцать. И что же ты делал?  
— Искал места, где смогу перекантоваться. Я нормально справлялся. Я был уже достаточно большой, чтобы сойти за более взрослого — это помогало.  
— Санджи по-прежнему хмурился. Зоро уже привык к подобной реакции, так что она его не удивляла, но в прошлый раз они зашли куда дальше тех тем, которые он был готов обсуждать.

<i>Что в нем такого, что я рассказываю все? </i>

Что ж, не только Санджи можно менять тему.  
— Кстати по поводу событий на неделе… Ты говорил, что планировал попросить свою подругу помочь тебе с идеей для бизнеса. Как прошло?  
Его отвлекающий маневр имел успех: хмурое выражение на лице Санджи сменила улыбка.  
— Нами? О да, все хорошо. Даже отлично. Она зашла в пятницу вечером, и мы проглядели мои идеи. Она не раскритиковала их в пух и прах в целом, чего я почти ожидал.  
Зоро вскинул бровь:  
— А с чего бы ей это делать, раз она твоя подруга?  
Санджи рассмеялся:  
— Потому что она невероятно хитрая умняша, которая без колебаний называет вещи своими именами.  
— И она знает, о чем говорит?  
— Абсолютно. Она сама открыла свое дело несколько лет назад, после того, как некоторое время работала по части финансов и разработки сайтов для разных компаний… Не спрашивай меня, что именно она делала, я в этом совершенно не разбираюсь. Но она на этом собаку съела. Сейчас у нее собственное онлайн турагенство, где организуют индивидуальные туры для клиентов, которые хотят в далекие места. Индия, южная часть Тихого океана, Индонезия, Вьетнам… Повсюду. У нее много работы.  
Зоро кивнул:  
— Полезно иметь такого друга.  
Санджи встретил его взгляд прямо:  
— Я дружу с Нами не потому, что она полезная. Я дружу с ней потому, что она прекрасный человек. Не говоря уже о том, что она роскошная женщина. И она была такой для меня всегда, каждый божий день все то время, что мы знаем друг друга.  
Зоро услышал за этими словами едва заметное потрескивание открытого огня.  
— Ну, хорошо. Здорово иметь такого друга в принципе.  
— Да. Именно так, — Санджи подцепил вилкой последний кусочек пахлавы и отправил в рот.  
— Так что она думает насчет твоей идеи про собственное дело?  
— Она всеми руками «за», — улыбнулся Санджи. — Она дала мне домашнее задание. Типа список того, что надо выяснить и сделать, чтобы начать как-то двигаться в нужном направлении. Кое-что из этого я делал сегодня.  
— Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня, — заметил Зоро.  
— М-м-м. Хотя, должен признаться, я немного обескуражен тем, сколько всего надо обдумать. Видимо, мне придется заниматься только одним делом за раз.  
— Это единственный способ сделать что-либо в принципе, — Зоро пожал плечами. — Не распыляйся: делай только то, что находится перед тобой.  
— Глубоко. Думал сделать из этой фразы наклейку на бампер?  
— Ладно, умник. Только потому, что это клише, оно не становится менее правдивым от этого.  
— Наверное, — Санджи сложил руки на столе. — Думаю, я справлюсь. Но я уже вижу на пути впереди один большой подвох — деньги. У меня есть мерзенькое ощущение, что для успеха всего предприятия потребуется вложений больше, чем у меня есть.  
— Полагаю, именно для этого существуют кредиты в банках.  
— У меня нет никакого обеспечения залога. Любой банк в ответ на мою просьбу о пачке наличных максимум вежливо рассмеется мне прямо в лицо.  
Зоро внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— Так значит придумай другой способ поднять денег.  
— Легче сказать, чем сделать.  
— Ну, да. Большинство вещей проще сказать, чем сделать. Но ты ведь хочешь это сделать, верно? Так придумай как.  
Санджи взглянул на него в ответ.  
— Да. Я придумаю, — на его лице появилась слегка ироничная улыбка. — И ты прав. Я правда хочу это сделать. Не думаю, что я в принципе осознавал, насколько я этого хочу, пока не стал вникать по-настоящему. И, вполне вероятно, я бы не скоро всем этим занялся, если бы не тот наш разговор в Новый год. Так что… спасибо.  
В голосе Санджи звучала чистая искренность. Зоро его слова привели в легкое замешательство. Через пару секунд он ответил:  
— Если тебе помогло… Пожалуйста.  
— Думаю, помогло, — Санджи поднял свою чашку и глотнул кофе. — Подходящее время, правильные слова в нужный момент, наверное… Я не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Твой подход к жизни показался мне правильным. И сейчас по-прежнему кажется.  
— У меня есть какой-то особенный подход к жизни? — Зоро приподнял бровь.  
Санджи одарил его взглядом.  
— То, что ты сказал. Если ты на самом деле чего-то хочешь, то стоит воспользоваться шансом, чтобы воплотить это в жизнь. Насколько бы сложным в реализации это не казалось.  
— А, да, — теперь Зоро вспомнил, как говорил это. Или что-то в таком духе.  
— И вот я погнался за своей мечтой, — Санджи поднял свою чашку кофе, словно говорил тост. — Так выпьем же за мою еще безымянную, но головокружительно успешную авантюру. — А что насчет тебя?  
— А что насчет меня?  
— За какой мечтой гонишься ты? В чем твоя цель, жизненная? — Санджи не отрывал от него взгляда.  
Зоро ответил не сразу. Он не привык, что люди хотят узнать про него такое. Помедлив, он сказал:  
— Стать лучше, чем я есть сейчас.  
— И это все?  
— Все, — Зоро спокойно посмотрел в ответ. — Признать, что я не лучший, но у меня есть сила воли и стремление изменить это.  
— Мы сейчас говорим о кендо или в жизни в целом?  
Зоро качнул головой:  
— Это одно и то же.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Санджи пристально на него смотрел. Потом аккуратно опустил чашку на стол.  
— Интересно.  
Зоро понятия не имел, что подразумевал Санджи под «интересно» — «любопытно» или лишь «странно». Он только надеялся, что первый вариант. Он поднял чашку и сделал глоток; горький земляной вкус осадка полыхнул на языке, и он скривился:  
— Фу, — опустил чашку.  
— Угу, хитрость в том, чтобы остановиться перед последним глотком, — ухмыляясь, сообщил Санджи.  
— Спасибо, что предупредил.  
— Попросим счет? — Санджи смахнул со стола несколько крошек пахлавы и оглянулся на стойку. — Время уже позднее.  
Зоро тоже огляделся:  
— Да, пожалуй…  
Он наблюдал, как Санджи, подняв палец, знаком попросил Рашида подойти. И с ясностью для себя понял, что совершенно не хочет, чтобы вечер заканчивался так.  
— Хочешь, пойдем выпить куда-нибудь?  
Санджи повернулся к нему. На губах у него медленно появилась улыбка.  
— Кстати… Ты оставил у меня дома бутылку виски. Так что мы можем пойти прямо туда.  
У Зоро в солнечном сплетении разгорелся огонь. Он так же медленно улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Отличная идея.  
Звук шагов заставил их поднять глаза: у стола остановился Карим, положил перед ними счет, кивнул обоим и с улыбкой спросил:  
— Вам понравилась еда?  
— Все было очень вкусно, — Санджи усмехнулся другу. — Как и всегда, Карим.  
Карим выглядел польщенным, но все же посмотрел на Зоро вопросительно.  
— Все отлично. Спасибо, — подтвердил тот.  
Карим ткнул в него пальцем:  
— Эй, а в следующий раз, когда ты сюда придешь, ты разрешишь мне опять выбрать для тебя еду? Я знаю, что нравится моим гостям!  
— Договорились, — Зоро тоже усмехнулся.

Как только они расплатились, Карим проводил их до двери, и они вышли навстречу холодному воздуху улицы. Уже отходя от ресторана, Зоро поднял глаза на вывеску.  
— Я забыл спросить Карима кое о чем.  
— О чем?  
— Про название. Что оно значит.  
— Шаджарат Ал`Арц? — Санджи обернул шарф вокруг шеи и заправил кончики под ворот пальто. — Это значит «Кедровое дерево». То есть ливанский кедр. Он у них на флаге. Карим говорил мне, что для него это символ надежды, мира и свободы.  
— Хм-м, — Зоро в последний раз кинул взгляд на вывеску, и они пошли прочь от ресторана.

Как только они вернулись к основной улице, Санджи уверенно направился вниз по улице.  
— Мы можем сесть на автобус, который идет до моего дома, тут пройти один квартал.  
— Хорошо, — Зоро зашагал с ним рядом.  
Санджи поежился и засунул руки в карманы пальто.  
— Бр-р… Блин, из-за ветра просто дубак, — он кинул взгляд на Зоро. — Разве тебе не холодно, ни чуточки?  
Зоро, которого полностью поглотили мысли о том, что случится — он на это надеялся — как только они окажутся в квартире Санджи, даже не заметил мороза.  
— Не так уж и холодно.  
— Да сейчас середина зимы, — Санджи мотнул головой. — У тебя наверняка незамерзайка в крови.  
Зоро только что плотно поужинал, и ему было довольно тепло. Конечно, ветер дул в лицо и щипал за щеки, но его это не напрягало.  
— Некоторым из нас конструкция позволяет пережить зиму в северном полушарии. Ты доживешь до того момента, как мы сядем в автобус?  
Санджи сузил глаза.  
— Я справлюсь, голова-трава. Ты не волнуйся обо мне.

Когда они дошли до остановки, им пришлось немного подождать автобус. Санджи не стоялось на месте, он ходил взад и вперед, чтобы согреться. Наконец он вытащил из пачки сигарету. Зоро взглянул на него:  
— И зачем? В автобусе курить нельзя.  
— Я это прекрасно знаю и мне на это совершенно насрать, — Санджи закурил. — Карпэ дием (7).  
— Почему ты так много куришь? — на самом деле Зоро это не волновало, но давало ему хорошую возможность погладить Санджи против шерсти… И тот, Зоро прекрасно понимал, не оставит его без ответа.  
Санджи, приоткрыв губы, выпустил элегантную струю дыма и только потом ответил:  
— Потому что мне нравится.  
— Ты когда-нибудь пытался бросить?  
— Это что, интервенция? Ты собираешься рассказать мне, насколько лучше была бы моя жизнь, впусти я в нее Иисуса?  
Зоро засмеялся:  
— Да, но я планировал подождать с этим заявлением, чтобы под конец сделать тебе сюрприз.  
— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас шутил, — Санджи приподнял бровь-завитушку.  
Зоро сложил руки на груди:  
— Я не верю в бога.  
— Напомни мне не стоять рядом с тобой во время грозы, — улыбнулся Санджи. — Есть какие-то особенные причины, почему не веришь?  
— В мире случается много слишком хренового, чтобы за этим стоял какой-то многомудрый старец.  
— Это если смотреть на вещи под таким углом, — Санджи сбросил пепел с кончика сигареты. — А что насчет хороших событий?  
— Обычно это результат действий хороших людей. Как плохое — результат действий плохих.  
— Единственное, что необходимо для того, чтобы силы зла восторжествовали — бездействие хороших людей, — задумчиво сказал Санджи.  
— Ну, да. Лично я не видел ни одного доказательства божественного вмешательства.  
Санджи пожал плечами:  
— Весьма популярная точка зрения.  
Зоро на мгновение задумался.  
— Каждому свое. Просто я никогда не видел смысла. Кроме того, я гей, и ко мне уж точно не выстраивается очередь из верующих, желающих принять в свои объятия.  
— А ты бы хотел в них оказаться?  
— Мне плевать на верующих. Но мне есть дело до той их части, которая использует религию в качестве трибуны, откуда можно проповедовать привлекательность идеи о том, чтобы меня не существовало.  
— М-м, — Санджи кивнул. — Тут я соглашусь целиком и полностью.  
— Что бы люди обо мне не думали, я никогда не позволял им мешать мне быть тем, кто я есть. Но вот это меня всегда бесило, — Зоро махнул рукой в сторону дорожки, по которой они сюда шли; в этот момент на улице было еще несколько прохожих. — Будь ты девушкой и мы держались за руки на автобусной остановке…  
— Почему это я был бы девушкой, придурок?  
Зоро закатил глаза.  
— Неважно. Будь один из нас девушкой и мы стояли, держась за руки, никто бы и глазом не моргнул. Но если мы так сделаем сейчас, то через пять минут какой-нибудь идиот либо начнет нам хамить, либо, проезжая мимо, крикнет что-нибудь грубое.  
Санджи, глядя на него, ухмыльнулся:  
— Ты хочешь подержаться со мной за ручки? Как мило. Я согласен.  
Зоро споткнулся на середине своей тирады, у него слегка закоротило мозг. Спустя секунду он выдал:  
— Что?  
Санджи сделал последнюю затяжку и щелчком выбросил сигарету в канаву. Потом он шагнул к Зоро.  
— Я люблю держаться за руки. На публике или нет, — он протянул руку и коснулся ладони Зоро. — Давай.  
Зоро на мгновение застыл в сомнениях и тут же увидел, как Санджи усмехнулся шире, провокационно. Он поманил Зоро пальцем:  
— Ну же, голова-трава. Боишься?  
Его слов хватило, чтобы исчезли любые сомнения:  
— Да хер там.  
Зоро подался вперед и схватил Санджи за руку. У того были холодные пальцы и хватка такая же сильная, как у самого Зоро. Всплеск адреналина и чистое, концентрированное желание расцвели внутри.

Возникла небольшая пауза, в то время как окружающий мир продолжал жить своей жизнью. Наконец Санджи сказал:  
— Похоже, в этой части города количество идиотов ниже среднего.  
Зоро настолько захватило ощущение того, как Санджи мягко поглаживал большим пальцем его ладонь, что он почти забыл ответить:  
— Отлично…  
— Ага. Да уж, — Санджи повернул ладонь, разжал пальцы, а потом переплел их с пальцами Зоро.

Зоро чувствовал, как они прижимаются друг к другу предплечьями, чувствовал близость другого человека. Он чувствовал и его запах: сигареты, кофе и будто бы сандал — что-то острое, горькое.  
А потом Санджи вдруг отпустил его и шагнул вперед, обернувшись к проезжей части.  
— А вот и автобус.

Зоро тоже обернулся на подъезжающий автобус, пульс у него участился, а лицо окатило жаром. Он поймал себя на том, что сжал в кулак опустевшую руку. Того короткого контакта кожи с кожей оказалось ему категорически не достаточно.

Автобус встал на остановке, двери с лязгом открылись, и они вдвоем зашли внутрь. Когда автобус тронулся, Санджи прошел по центральному проходу вглубь салона и где-то посередине пути упал на сиденье, Зоро скользнул рядом. Бедром он прижался к бедру Санджи, крепкое давление мышц чувствовалось даже через ткань тех самых неправедно узких джинсов. Медленно выдохнув, Зоро слегка повернул голову вбок. Взглянул Санджи в лицо.  
Тот встретился с ним глазами, и та самая вкрадчивая улыбка появилась снова. Притиснутое к Зоро длинное худощавое бедро прижалось чуточку сильнее. Зоро с любопытством прижался в ответ. Санджи несколько мгновений глядел ему в глаза… А потом отвернулся и стал смотреть прямо перед собой, улыбаясь все так же.  
Оставшуюся часть их путешествия Зоро провел, сосредоточившись на выравнивании своего дыхания.

Доехав до нужной остановки и выйдя из автобуса, они устремились в сторону дома Санджи со скоростью, которая чуть-чуть не дотягивала до бега. Пока Санджи открывал подъездную дверь, Зоро в карманах пальто сжал руки; по лестнице они оба поднимались в поспешном молчании; Санджи открыл дверь в квартиру и шагнул внутрь, прошел сразу в гостиную, и Зоро направился за ним.  
Санджи кинул свою сумку на пол рядом с диваном и стал расстегивать пальто.  
— Ты хочешь…

Свою собственную сумку Зоро уже бросил куда-то. Шагнув к Санджи, он схватил его за правое запястье и подтянул ближе, другой рукой обхватил за талию и, прижав к себе, впился в его губы. Санджи замер, буквально на полсекунды, а потом с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй.

<i>Ну наконец-то, блин.</i>

Гораздо больше, чем приятную беседу и вкусный ужин, за которым они провели сегодня вечер друг с другом, последние пару часов Зоро хотел именно этого. На самом деле он хотел этого с того момента, как они в первый раз обменялись ударами в тренировочном зале. Каждое ехидное хитрожопое замечание и язвительно вскинутая бровь завитушкой, проворная сила этих едва уловимых ударов. Каждый раз, когда Зоро бил, Санджи бил в ответ. Не сдавался. Отдавал столько же, сколько получил сам.

Санджи на вкус был как сигареты. Как холодный ночной воздух. Как пламя. Санджи раскрыл губы ему навстречу, и рука Зоро опустилась ему на поясницу. Они прильнули друг к другу, ладони Санджи, когда он обхватил его за шею, внезапно оказались холодными. Поцелуй вышел невероятно хорош, и Зоро с удовольствием наслаждался бы им еще очень долго, но через несколько секунд Санджи откинул голову, и их губы разъединились. Какое-то время они глядели друг на друга, так и не расцепив удерживающих рук.

Санджи заговорил первым:  
— Ну так… Может, пропустим ту часть про выпить?  
Зоро позволил прорваться лукавой ухмылке:  
— А ты схватываешь на лету.  
Санджи рассмеялся:  
— Могу я хотя бы снять пальто?  
— Да пожалуйста, — Зоро саботировал его попытку, опять втянув в поцелуй. Он длился так же долго, как и предыдущий, но снова Санджи разорвал его первым.  
— О-ох… Притормози, голова-трава.  
— Хватит отвлекаться, кок, — Зоро нагнулся вперед и прикипел губами к шее Санджи. На этот раз Санджи сдавленно зашипел сквозь зубы… И твердо убрал руку Зоро со своей поясницы.  
— Все по порядку, — Санджи слегка дернул правой рукой, освобождая и ее из хватки Зоро, после чего принялся разматывать шарф с шеи. Потом он скинул пальто и одновременно через задник сковырнул обувь. Он перевел взгляд на Зоро, который все так же стоял без движения, наблюдая за ним; Санджи усмехнулся уголком рта:  
— Тебе помочь?

Зоро стянул свое пальто, потом подошел к стоящему рядом дивану, сел и быстро снял ботинки. Когда он закончил, в его поле зрения появилась рука Санджи, которую тот ему протягивал. Зоро поднял глаза: Санджи улыбался, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
Зоро схватился за предложенную ладонь. У него был соблазн попробовать затащить Санджи на диван, но вместо этого он встал и воспользовался силой инерции, чтобы подтянуть к себе Санджи. Очевидно, тот именно этого и добивался: Санджи перенес вес тела, и теперь — о, да — его бедро терлось о Зоро, в то время как их рты снова встретились. Зоро подался вперед, сталкивая их бедрами, снова положил руку Санджи на поясницу и дернул на себя. Вернулся к его шее, провел губами вверх от ключицы до точки, где бился пульс. Он почувствовал на своих плечах чужую хватку, одна рука скользнула ему на затылок, пальцы запутались в волосах. Теплое дыхание Санджи осело у него на щеке. Санджи губами провел по коже в том месте, где челюсть переходила в шею, прижался поцелуем. Следом за которым в ухо Зоро на выдохе вплыло:  
— Знаешь, я весь вечер… Весь вечер думал о том, как сильно я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Слова пронзили Зоро с головы до пят, словно молния, которая бьет в землю. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стиснул руки на спине Санджи. Он чувствовал, как губы Санджи у его щеки складываются в улыбку; потом тот снова прижался к его уху и спросил шепотом:  
— Как тебе идея?  
В ответ Зоро повернул голову и нашел губами чужой рот, снова целуя Санджи. И когда они разорвали поцелуй, он, глядя Санджи в глаза, улыбнулся:  
— Меня удивляет, что ты продержался так долго, эро-кок.  
Санджи мягко фыркнул:  
— Ну, сегодня вечером я уже получил определенное удовольствие, когда валял тебя на матах… Но не так много, как я планирую получить от…  
Зоро прервал его все тем же простым способом, опять поцеловав, настойчиво. И, когда поцелуй кончился, заговорил:  
— Наслаждайся этими воспоминаниями, завитушка, потому что больше такому не бывать.  
— Пф… Серьезно? — Санджи усмехнулся. — Это мы еще посмотрим, — он положил руку на ладонь Зоро и отвел ее от своей спины. Не отпуская Зоро, он сделал шаг назад и настойчиво потянул его за собой. — А тем временем…

Зоро медленно выдохнул. Подчинился хватке, которая вела его вперед, шаг за шагом. Потом Санджи развернулся и, по-прежнему держа его за руку, прошел через комнату к двери; Зоро стиснул его пальцы и ускорил шаг, так что пока они шли до спальни, он оказался прямо за спиной у Санджи. Зоро смотрел, как джинсы натягиваются на заднице Санджи и хотел засунуть руку прямо туда, чтобы почувствовать, как он двигается. Шепот эхом кружился у него в голове:  
<center><i>— Весь вечер думал о том, как сильно я хочу тебя трахнуть.</i></center>

Они оказались у кровати, Санджи нагнулся и потянулся включить лампу. Как только он выпрямился, Зоро шагнул ему за спину и, обхватив его одной рукой за пояс, под ребрами, притянул к себе. Прижался стояком к крепкой заднице. Другой рукой тоже обхватил Санджи, но ниже, опустил ладонь под ремень на ширинку.

<i>О да.</i>

Зоро сильнее обхватил Санджи за талию. Медленно свел пальцы, сложенные горстью. Приник к стоящему впереди человеку, вжался лицом в его шею. Вдохнул его запах, ту самую смесь сигаретного дыма и сандала, но теперь что-то еще поднималось из глубины, что-то более темное и теплое, и отдавалось ему прямо во внутренности.

<i>Я. Тебя. Хочу.</i>

Санджи довольно замычал и не сделал ни единой попытки высвободиться. Напротив, в следующее мгновение Зоро почувствовал, что тот слегка откинулся назад, отчего они еще теснее прижались друг к другу бедрами. Зоро слегка наклонил голову вбок и принялся целовать шею Санджи.

<i>Он даже на вкус хорош.</i>

Кожа у Санджи была теплой, гладкой и немного соленой. Он откинул голову, когда Зоро провел языком по его шее. Санджи втянул воздух, и его грудная клетка под ладонью Зоро пришла в движение. Другой рукой Зоро чувствовал его возбуждение.  
Потом Санджи снова глубоко вздохнул, поднял руку и, положив на ладонь Зоро, отвел ее в сторону. После чего повернулся к нему лицом и сказал:  
— Я хочу тебя видеть.  
Зоро поднял бровь:  
— Ты сегодня не насмотрелся на меня за то время, что мы сидели за столом?  
— Совсем не насмотрелся, — Санджи подался вперед и ухватил Зоро за низ рубашки, медленно потянул ее вверх. — И хотя у меня отличное воображение, я предпочту увидеть вживую.  
Рубашка Зоро выскользнула из брюк, и в следующую секунду пальцы Санджи проникли на кожу. Мышцы живота напряглись. Когда щекотка пробежалась по бокам, Зоро усилием воли остался неподвижен… Потом пальцы исчезли. Зоро встретился взглядом с Санджи, тот вскинул бровь.  
— Все еще куда-то торопишься?  
Зоро стиснул челюсть. Заставил себя держать руки по швам и глядеть Санджи прямо в глаза. Спустя несколько мгновений тишины Санджи одобрительно улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Предвкушение может преобразить блюдо… Превратить из обычной еды в праздник, — он снова положил руку на подол рубашки Зоро и принялся расстегивать пуговицы, медленно высвободил самую нижнюю. — Предвкушение обостряет аппетит, — затем следующую. — Запахи еды. Звуки. Вид. Ты практически чувствуешь ее у себя во рту. И оттого становишься еще более голодным. Потому что ты знаешь, что совсем скоро сможешь ее попробовать. Получить удовольствие от каждого кусочка.  
С каждой расстегнутой пуговицей щекам Зоро становилось все жарче. Он стоял неподвижно, а тем временем прохладные пальцы Санджи скользили по его ключицам. Потом они нырнули под ткань и стянули с плеч рубашку.  
— М-м-м, — Санджи довольно замычал. Затем слегка наклонил голову вперед и запечатлел поцелуй, легкий, как перышко, на левом плече Зоро. Нежное прикосновение обожгло кожу: Зоро резко втянул воздух и прикрыл глаза. Чужой рот прошелся по шее и присосался к ней; язык, губы, зубы. А руки, все такие же прохладные, продолжали стягивать рубашку, потом скользнули по запястьям и уронили ее на пол.

Зоро вдруг понял, что сжал руки в кулак. Он расслабился и потянулся вперед, нашел бедра Санджи и вцепился в них. Зоро повернул голову и наклонился, слегка прижимая Санджи к себе за спину, чтобы перехватить его губы. И поцеловать его снова, глубоко и сильно, как только может.  
Руки Санджи взлетели и обхватили его за затылок, притягивая ближе. Зоро тоже дал волю своим рукам, и они опустились на твердую округлость задницы Санджи. Он вжался бедрами, притерся стояком к аналогичному свидетельству возбуждения, которое он чувствовал у человека напротив.

Вдруг Санджи отстранился. Разорвал поцелуй и надавил руками, которыми до этого хватался за плечи Зоро, чтобы отодвинуться немного. Посмотрел на Зоро глазом цвета морской волны — второй занавешивала челка — и на его лице появилась лукавая улыбка:  
— Проголодался?  
Зоро коротко выдохнул. Когда Санджи отстранился, его руки соскользнули, и теперь у него подергивались пальцы — хотели снова схватить. Он усилием воли приказал себе расслабиться.  
Одна из рук Санджи оказалась свободной, а другой он провел по плечу Зоро и ниже, по предплечью. Добрался до запястья и сомкнул пальцы вокруг него, потянул вперед. Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кровати и потащил Зоро за собой. Теперь они оказались в кровати и каким-то образом перешли от вертикального состояния к горизонтальному: лежали поперек матраса, переплетясь ногами, и снова целовались, Санджи оказался сверху, а Зоро обнял его, чтобы прижать крепче.  
Язык Санджи вторгся в его рот и тут же начал двигаться. От волос Санджи лицу становилось щекотно. Зоро кончиками пальцев чувствовал мягкий, теплый свитер, в котором был Санджи, и он хотел его снять. Хотел прикоснуться кожей к коже. Он скользнул руками вниз по спине и обнаружил край свитера, начал его тянуть наверх. Санджи разорвал поцелуй и приподнялся, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от Зоро, положил руки на его запястья и помог стянуть с себя свитер через голову, после чего небрежно бросил его куда-то за кровать. Наконец он опустился и, обхватив голову Зоро обеими ладонями, вернулся к поцелуям.

<i>Больше. Я хочу больше.</i>

Под руками Зоро оказались бока Санджи; он пробежался по ребрам, большими пальцами очертил геометрию мышц. Провел по v-образной косой, которая начиналась у бедренных суставов. Поглаживая кожу, исследовал чужое тело — использовал пальцы, чтобы видеть. И с каждым прикосновением чувствовал, как под ложечкой разгорается огонь, грозя перелиться через край.  
Санджи поменял позу, отвернулся, откинулся на колени, продолжая сидеть на бедрах Зоро. Было слышно, как у него порой перехватывает дыхание. Наконец Санджи снова наклонился вперед, но на этот раз его рот оказался ниже: нашел левый сосок Зоро и впился в него, приласкал языком, покружил вокруг, затем слегка зажал между зубами. В это же время его руки скользнули ниже, кончики пальцев пробежали по груди.  
Зоро не сумел остановить разряд, простреливший все тело, и тот звук, который получился на выходе:  
— Ах-х-х…  
Каждое нервное окончание в коже на груди охватило огнем. Тотчас же он почувствовал, что Санджи отодвинул голову и смотрит на него, на лице проступило сомнение.  
— Что… неприятно? — Санджи перевел взгляд ниже.  
На шрам.  
Зоро втянул воздух.  
— Нет… Нормально.  
Санджи его слова, кажется, не убедили:  
— Я не хочу делать тебе больно.  
— Мне не больно, — Зоро резко мотнул головой. Он все еще чувствовал отголоски того прикосновения.  
Санджи не сводил с него взгляда, он уже не хмурился, но выглядел задумчивым.  
— Это же не мачизм в тебе говорит?  
Зоро приподнял бровь:  
— Я произвожу на тебя впечатление человека, который страдает от мачизма?  
— Ну, раз уже ты сам об этом заговорил… — Зоро мгновенно потянулся к его ребрам, Санджи локтем заблокировал его движение. — Ладно, ладно, — он по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на Зоро. — Просто хочу убедиться. Я не люблю делать людям больно.  
— Я же тебе сказал, мне не больно, — Зоро хотел вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились.  
— Просто у меня возникло такое ощущение, что ты собрался выпрыгнуть из кровати, когда я тебя потрогал… там.

<i>У шрама. Просто скажи нормально.</i>

— Иногда кожа у шрама бывает чувствительной. Там, похоже, много оголенных нервных окончаний, — Зоро ухмыльнулся. — Не так уж плохо, если правильно воспользоваться ситуацией.  
Санджи поднял бровь:  
— То есть, по твоим словам, это огромная эрогенная зона? Отлично, — он мотнул головой. — А я-то думал, что это у меня странные пристрастия в сексе.  
У Зоро внутри толкнулось возбуждение:  
— Поделись, не стесняйся.  
Санджи ответил ему ухмылкой:  
— Всему свое время, — он снова положил руку Зоро на грудь, кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, дотронулся до левого плеча. Буквально на пару сантиметров выше того места, откуда начинался шрам. Он не отводил взгляда от лица Зоро, спрашивая разрешения.  
Зоро взглянул ему в глаза.  
Медленно, почти неразличимо, Санджи скользнул пальцами ниже. Вслед за диагональной линией. Зоро почувствовал, как пальцы прошли у сердца. Санджи все так же напряженно и внимательно следил за его лицом.

<i>О чем ты думаешь, кок?</i>

В голову Зоро лезли все те гадкие, тупые, отвратительные вещи, которые ему когда-либо говорили люди, когда видели этот шрам. Зоро усилием воли отмахнулся от них.

<i>Трогай меня, не останавливайся.</i>

Медленная, прохладная щекотка добралась до верхней части бедра. Где и остановилась. И Зоро выдохнул — он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание.  
Санджи по-прежнему смотрел на него.  
Повисла долгая тишина. Потом Санджи тихо спросил:  
— Все хорошо?  
— Да… — будто рябью по воде ощущения от его пальцев кругами разлетелось по коже. — Все хорошо.  
Санджи на мгновение задержал взгляд на его лице, очевидно, проверяя, не врет ли он… Потом медленно улыбнулся, снова наклонился вперед и опустил голову вниз.

<i>…Твою мать, да.</i>

Когда губы Санджи снова сомкнулись на его соске — нежное прикосновение зубов — Зоро закрыл глаза. Язык кружил вокруг чувствительной плоти. А с противоположной стороны — неторопливое скольжение по груди, потом задержаться у сердца, у шрама, чтобы поцеловать там.  
Время растянулось. Зоро отпустил себя, закрыл глаза. Воспринимал себя только там, где его касались чужие пальцы и рот. На каком-то уровне, сильно подсознательном, осознавал, что он не делал этого. Не делал уже очень давно. Не выключал самоконтроль.

<i>Я хочу этого.</i>

Пальцы Санджи скользнули под пояс брюк.

<i>Я хочу этого.</i>

Мысль крутилась в голове на повторе, и он знал. Как сильно хотел это. И когда он об этом подумал, то слегка приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к Санджи. Показывая, как сильно он его хочет.  
Санджи сжал пальцы, повел рукой. Зоро почувствовал, как ему расстегивают ремень, брюки. Осторожно стягивают вниз. Он поднял руки, чтобы положить Санджи на талию, но их вдруг перехватили. Зоро открыл глаза.  
Санджи, глядя на него сверху вниз, улыбался.  
— Не все сразу, — он отвел в сторону руки Зоро и вернулся к его брюкам, снова принялся их стаскивать.  
Раздраженный Зоро нетерпеливо фыркнул и уронил руки. Перенес вес тела на плечи и пятки, выгнулся дугой на кровати, приподнял бедра. Брюки наконец стянули, освободили ноги. Затем Санджи к нему вернулся, оперся коленями по обе стороны от ног Зоро, наклонил голову и снова принялся зацеловывать теплым ртом тело Зоро.

<i>О да, да.</i>

Санджи переключился на его член, и Зоро едва успел вцепиться рукой в покрывало. Все расплылось у него перед глазами.  
Ладонь поднялась по внутренней стороне бедра, приподняла член. Не спеша двинулась вниз, приласкала основание. Пальцы обхватили, медленно сжали. Язык Санджи влажным теплом прошелся по нижней части, выше, обвел головку. Губы разжались и впустили его внутрь.  
— М-м… — Зоро снова вскинул бедра. Он чувствовал, как Санджи открылся для него, впустил глубже, а потом скользнул кольцом губ обратно к головке. Обвел языком, не забывая двигать пальцами в ровном ритме. — М-м… Ах-х.  
Зоро неосознанно запрокинул голову. Внезапно Санджи нашел рукой его ладонь, лежащую на кровати, разжал пальцы и переплел со своими. Крепко стиснул его руку, прижал к одеялу. И Зоро, задыхаясь, стиснул в ответ.

Ощущений оказалось слишком много, почти за гранью. Пусть даже именно этого он и хотел. Жар и концентрированное возбуждение собирались у него в солнечном сплетении, рот Санджи и его руки только разжигали пламя. Отчаянное желание почувствовать Санджи на себе. В себе. Желание почувствовать, как он кончит.  
Через некоторое время рука, которой Санджи себе помогал, исчезла, и Зоро открыл глаза. Санджи сел прямо, подался вперед и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Зоро, долго, медленно. Одновременно он потянулся к своему ремню и принялся его расстегивать. Зоро поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы Санджи, обхватил затылок, притягивая ближе, прижимаясь губами почти до боли.  
Санджи затянул поцелуй еще на несколько мгновений, а потом отстранился и тряхнул головой, чтобы высвободиться. Быстро слез с кровати и встал рядом, сдернул джинсы и стряхнул их с ног. На секунду остановился, чтобы отбросить их в сторону, и вернулся в кровать.

Зоро, приподнявшись на локте, наслаждался зрелищем. Санджи кинул на него взгляд:  
— Сделай фотку, на нее можно долго любоваться.  
Зоро фыркнул:  
— Правда? Тогда подожди-ка секунду, у меня телефон в пальто остался… — он начал подниматься с кровати.  
— Придурок! — Санджи не дал ему встать, оперся на кровать коленом и оседлал его бедра, после чего опрокинул Зоро обратно и поставил руки по обе стороны от его головы. Впился в губы поцелуем. Остановился только для того, чтобы сказать:  
— Будто я тебе дам сделать фотки меня голого, хрен там. Или ты большой фанат секса по смс?  
Зоро, глядя на него снизу вверх, ухмыльнулся:  
— А ты с какой целью интересуешься?  
Санджи на это ничего не ответил, а предпочел вернуться к поцелуям. Зоро полностью одобрял его решение. Особенно в том случае, когда Санджи, не прерываясь, опустился на него, прижался бедрами и стал двигаться ровно так, как нужно, чтобы их стояки терлись друг о друга.

<i>Твою мать, эро-кок. Продолжай и не останавливайся.</i>

Зоро не закрывал глаза и, не отрываясь, смотрел Санджи в лицо, когда тот разорвал поцелуй и немного отстранился. Когда снова толкнулся бедрами, и снова, и снова. Он смотрел, как Санджи приоткрывает рот, как едва заметный румянец ползет у него по ключицам. Как он медленно, рвано выдыхает, когда двигается.  
Зоро просунул руку между ними, добрался до их членов и обхватил сразу оба, начал двигать кулаком вверх, вниз. Санджи простонал что-то неразборчивое, потом нагнулся и снова поймал его губы.  
Какое-то время они оставались в такой позе, медленно двигая бедрами. Вдруг Санджи оторвался от него и привстал, опираясь на колени, тем самым разорвав столь желанное касание, и Зоро протестующе застонал. Санджи улыбнулся и перегнулся через него:  
— М-м-м… — его голос опустился до утробного мурлыканья. — Хочу в тебя.  
Зоро хрипло выдохнул:  
— Меньше слов, больше дела, кок-идиот.  
Санджи широко улыбнулся… Потом дотянулся до тумбочки, открыл ящик и вытащил оттуда то, за чем лез. Зоро наблюдал, как тот, не торопясь, выдавил смазку на пальцы. Медленно растер ее между пальцами, чтобы согреть. Что, в принципе, было весьма разумно, но Зоро, если честно, в этот самый момент меньше всего беспокоился о такой херне. Прямо сейчас он хотел почувствовать, как Санджи его трахает.  
Санджи вернулся на кровать, нежно погладил тазовую косточку Зоро, а потом обхватил его член и провел ладонью от головки до основания, не отрывая от Зоро взгляда голубых глаз. Тот почувствовал, как палец подразнил его вход, прошелся вокруг в том же ритме, что ладонь на его члене. Зоро поймал себя на том, что стиснул зубы и нарочно дышит медленно, и его единственное желание — чтобы Санджи перестал мешать и уже просто…

<i>Ебать.</i>

Санджи скользнул в него пальцем, плавно и медленно. Зоро закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том ощущении, которое полыхало в самой его сердцевине — напалм, желание и то, как рука Санджи двигалась по его члену вверх и вниз, а его длинный гибкий палец — внутри.  
На мгновение Санджи замер, потом прижался поцелуем к животу Зоро. Тот открыл глаза, и Санджи встретился с ним взглядом. Он смотрел на него и не отводил глаз. Его рука продолжала двигаться.  
И тут еще один палец скользнул внутрь, присоединился к первому.  
Зоро втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он приказал себе расслабиться, чтобы почувствовать не только пальцы, которые его растягивали, но и ласкавшую его руку Санджи, большим пальцем тот касался головки и тер щелочку, размазывая предэякулят.  
Санджи согнул пальцы и надавил ими там, где это больше всего требовалось, и Зоро не смог удержаться от стона, который вырывался у него уже второй раз.  
Пальцы слегка выскользнули наружу… И снова ввинтились обратно. Снова нашли внутри него то самое место. Санджи губами провел по его животу, языком проследил линию пресса, и Зоро позволил себе откинуть голову, отдался всему этому, каждому отдельно взятому ощущению. Отпустил контроль.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Но в какой-то момент почувствовал, как пальцы Санджи выскользнули из него, кровать прогнулась, потому что Санджи приподнялся и скользнул к нему, поймал его губы.  
— Хочу. Тебя, — между поцелуями.  
На несколько секунд возникла заминка, пока Санджи надевал презерватив, раскатав его и схватив смазку с поспешностью, которая свидетельствовала о том, что сейчас он, как и Зоро, очень торопится к перейти к делу, вопреки всем предыдущим проволочкам. Зоро развел ноги пошире, и Санджи опустил ладонь на его бедро, приподнял немного; и вот Санджи прижался к нему. Вжался в него. Медленно.  
У Зоро вырвался неровный выдох. Его накрыло ощущением напора и податливости, жара и желания. Мышцы напряглись, и он нетерпеливо приказал им расслабиться. Сосредоточенно выпустил все из себя. И Санджи начал двигаться, медленно, замирая, он опирался на руки и, слегка приоткрыв губы, пристально глядел на Зоро сверху вниз. На лице у него появился румянец.  
Зоро закинул ногу Санджи на бедро и подтянул ближе к себе. Санджи, войдя в него на всю длину, резко выдохнул. Потом он наклонил голову, нашел его рот и поцеловал.

<i>Гибкий… отлично.</i>

Зоро на какое-то время отдался поцелую. Он чувствовал себя раскрытым до самой своей сути. Рты вылизывали друг друга. Зубы мягко потянули губу, Санджи языком скользнул по его собственному. И спросил шепотом:  
— Нормально?  
— Да. Все хорошо.

<i>Трахни меня.</i>

Санджи немного приподнялся, уперся руками в кровать. Слегка вышел, нарочито медленно. А потом, глядя Зоро в глаза, загнал обратно.  
Зоро услышал собственный стон. Что страшно бы его смутило, не будь он так занят, наслаждаясь ослепляющим ощущением члена Санджи, который таранил его простату.  
И, судя по выражению лица Санджи, он нашел этот стон весьма воодушевляющим. Он качнул бедрами и повторил предыдущее движение.

<i>Прямо. Туда. Блядь.</i>

И когда Санджи вошел в ритм, Зоро его подхватил. Он обвил ногами Санджи, вцепился пальцами в худощавые бока, притянул ближе. Он хотел почувствовать жестче, глубже, больше. Санджи снова наклонился к нему, не сбавляя ритма толчков, и впился в рот Зоро, и тому стало казаться, что его одновременно трахают и членом, и языком. Их кожа стала влажной от пота, Санджи животом терся о член Зоро, когда они двигались, и это трение смешивалось с нарастающим удовольствием от того, как Санджи в него вбивался.  
Зоро плыл тут, вместе с Санджи, в теплом полумраке. Слышал звук своего дыхания, чувствовал, как пальцами впивается в теплую кожу. И когда он закрыл глаза, размытые картинки одна за другой пронеслись в памяти: Санджи прислонился к стойке в ресторане и улыбается Рашиду; встает на руках на матах в зале для тренировок и быстро вращает ногами; улыбается, стоя на темной улице, на лице у него та самая провокационная усмешка — <i>А тебе слабо, придурок?</i> — он улыбается и берет Зоро за руку. В этот момент Зоро открыл глаза, потому что хотел видеть Санджи, смотреть, как он двигается, чувствовать его и слышать, хотел каждую секунду, без исключений.  
Санджи произнес что-то неразборчивое, потому что его язык по-прежнему находился во рту у Зоро. Потом он слегка повернул голову и замедлился, втянул воздух:  
— Ух-х… — он закусил нижнюю губу.

<i>Твою мать…</i>

Зоро, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел снизу вверх на румянец, который разлился по лицу Санджи, и ощущал, как крошечная часть его мозга, которая еще хоть как-то работала, при виде этого зрелища слетает с катушек.  
Санджи, видимо, чтобы сосредоточиться, закрыл глаза. Потом снова их распахнул и опустил взгляд на Зоро. Он выпустил закушенную губу и коротко сказал:  
— Я уже… почти.  
Зоро кивнул, чтобы показать, что согласен, полностью поддерживает и дает добро.  
Санджи выпрямил руки и будто приподнялся. Затем он перенес вес тела на левую руку, а правую… правую он протянул вниз и обхватил пальцами член Зоро. Он начал энергично дрочить ему и в то же время подался бедрами назад, а потом въехал обратно. Вбиваясь по самые яйца. Возвращаясь к ритму, который стал резко наращивать скорость, в то время как их дыхание тоже участилось.  
Зоро отпустил последний контроль. Он жадно, изо всех сил двигался под Санджи, внизу живота становилось все жарче, и та вершина становилась все ближе; он хотел этого, хотел почувствовать, как Санджи кончит. Но еще он хотел, чтобы это не кончалось. Его сознание заполнил белый шум; он едва чувствовал свои пальцы, руки звенели от напряжения, он хотел…

<i>О да, сильнее</i>

Он не знал, произнес ли что-то вслух, потому что губы онемели, но Санджи толкался все глубже, все внешние шумы перекрыл звук его собственного сердцебиения, осталось только «Блядь» и «Зоро», а потом тот самый белый жар взорвался, и он кончил так сильно, что впился пальцами в бедра Санджи, запрокинул голову до хруста в шее и почти отключился. Он присутствовал здесь и сейчас ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать, как Санджи с силой толкнулся в последний раз и вздрогнул, когда его застиг собственный оргазм. Их обоих охватило состояние пустоты, из-за него тела содрогались. Весь кислород в теле будто покинул Зоро. А потом по телу пронеслась еще одна вспышка тепла, качнула его и окончательно сорвала с якоря.

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, потребовалось некоторое время. Лежащий сверху Санджи придавливал его своим весом, его голова упала Зоро на плечо. Дыхание у обоих медленно, в унисон, выравнивалось.  
Санджи дернул головой, приподнялся. Он сфокусировал взгляд на Зоро, медленно улыбнулся:  
— М-м-м… — он наклонился и поймал губами рот Зоро, втянул в поцелуй. Зоро, который только сейчас снова стал чувствовать свои руки, придержал Санджи за талию.  
Несколько секунд спустя Санджи снова отстранился. Он по-прежнему улыбался.  
— Не хочу двигаться.  
Зоро вдруг понял, что тоже улыбается:  
— Мы никуда не торопимся.  
Довольный Санджи легко вздохнул:  
— Хорошо… — и снова уронил голову Зоро на плечо.  
Они полежали так еще немного. Наконец Санджи снова заговорил, его речь звучала невнятно оттого, что ртом он прижимался к коже Зоро.  
— Кжется, если я остансь так еще хоть на мнуту, то усну.  
— А что в этом плохого?  
— М-м-х, — Санджи с усилием приподнялся на локте. — Я хочу в душ сначала.  
— М-м… Ага, — Зоро пришел к выводу, что это неплохая идея, но прямо сейчас ему было настолько хорошо, что совершенно не хотелось отвлекаться на что-то.

Санджи посмотрел на него сверху вниз, быстро чмокнул в губы и стал вылезать из кровати.  
Когда Зоро в свою очередь посетил ванную и вернулся в комнату, Санджи лежал в кровати под одеялом и созерцал потолок. Как только Зоро скользнул к нему под бок, Санджи дотянулся до лампы, выключил ее, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Зоро устроился на боку, вытянув руку так, чтобы обнимать лежащего рядом с ним человека. Кончиками пальцем он кружил под ребрами Санджи. Он услышал и почувствовал, как тот медленно и удовлетворенно вздохнул. На пару секунд повисла тишина. Затем в темноте раздался мягкий голос Санджи:  
— Сегодня… сегодня было хорошо.  
Зоро нечего было возразить. Он чувствовал, как тело Санджи совпадает с его собственным. Как тепло, когда они вместе лежат под одеялом.  
Раздался легкий шорох — Санджи повернул голову на подушке, видимо, в его сторону.  
— Ты уже спишь?  
— Нет, — Зоро большим пальцем мягко погладил местечко под ребрами Санджи. — Просто думаю.  
— О чем-то конкретном?  
Зоро улыбнулся в темноту:  
— О том, что сегодня было хорошо.  
Рука Санджи пошевелилась и легла поверх руки Зоро. Они оба затихли. Но пусть даже Зоро уже клонило в сон, в голове у него толпились разные мысли. Одна цеплялась за другую.

<i>Новая территория.</i>

То было влечение не только для тел, но и для всего остального. Уже во второй раз лежа в кровати с Санджи, он чувствовал, что нет другого места, где бы он хотел оказаться. Ему нравился Санджи, он его хотел и, вполне возможно, он мог бы очень быстро начать в нем нуждаться.

<i>Что, наверное, не очень хорошо, ну и пофигу.</i>

Не очень хорошие вещи — из них, можно сказать, целиком состоял его послужной список. Но когда ладонь Санджи лежала на его руке, а в теле еще гуляли отголоски того охренительного удовольствия, он был готов рискнуть.

 

Примечания:  
1.Ахлан — Добро пожаловать (буквально: вы пришли, чтобы остаться с семьей), Ахлан биик — ответ на Добро пожаловать (буквально: семья с тобой).  
2.Инша~Аллах — да будет на то воля Аллаха  
3.Бил хана — приятного аппетита, Есламо — спасибо.  
4.Сантэ — за здоровье по-французски, Кампай — по-японски.  
5\. Тю нэ парле па франсе? -Ты не говоришь по-французски? фр.  
6\. Карпэ дием - лат. Лови момент.


	5. Просыпайся, любовь моя

Знай, что пока ты спал, все изменилось,  
Так что просыпайся, любовь моя,  
Просыпайся.  
— Elbow 

Санджи всплыл к поверхности из теплой, сумрачной, спокойной глубины. Открыл глаза.  
Зоро, чья голова покоилась на соседней подушке, еще не проснулся. Веки во сне по-прежнему смежены, согнутая в локте рука лежит на кровати между ними.

Санджи улыбнулся.

Спальню освещало наполовину, дневной свет проникал через шторы. Ему на секунду стало любопытно, который час, но потом он расслабился.

_Да какая разница? Если мне где и нужно быть, так только здесь._

Он аккуратно повернулся на бок, вытягивая ноги, и в полной мере насладился чувством расслабленности. Его движение, осторожное, все-таки разбудило Зоро: тот слегка нахмурился, поднял руку и, потянувшись к Санджи, обхватил его за пояс. С глубоким удовлетворением Санджи почувствовал, как рука Зоро скользнула по коже. Он положил свою руку на кисть Зоро и легонько погладил пальцы. У Зоро дрогнули веки, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Санджи.  
— М-м-м…  
Санджи увидел, как взгляд Зоро стал осмысленным, и снова улыбнулся:  
— Доброе утро.  
Зоро неторопливо улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
— Доброе утро, — рука, лежащая на боку Санджи, немного передвинулась, пальцы скользнули по ребрам. — Хм… Сколько времени?  
— Не знаю… Сам только проснулся, — Санджи пришла в голову идея перекатиться на бок и посмотреть на часы на тумбочке, но он решил, что ему слишком хорошо там, где он лежит. — Судя по дневному свету, уже рассвело.  
Зоро перевел взгляд на окно, потом снова посмотрел на Санджи.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Тебе сегодня куда-нибудь надо?  
— Нет, — Зоро погладил бок Санджи. — До завтра у меня выходной.  
— У меня тоже, — Санджи поудобнее устроился головой на подушке. — И я планирую прохлаждаться. Как тебе идея: я по-быстрому сделаю нам завтрак, а потом мы побездельничаем?  
— Звучит как план, — Зоро кивнул и душераздирающе зевнул. — Аа-а-ах. Да, мне явно нужно было нормально выспаться. Я вчера полностью вымотался.  
— Я что-то не заметил этого прошлой ночью, — Санджи многозначительно ухмыльнулся. — Но неужели поражение в бою обычно сказывается на твоей выносливости?  
Зоро одарил его взглядом и с силой ухватил Санджи за бок там, где лежала рука.  
— Заканчивай-ка трепаться, кок-идиот.  
— Ха, в таком случае я приму это как положительный ответ.  
Зоро со стоном перекатился на спину и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Твою мать… Ты всегда такой бодрый, когда утром просыпаешься?  
— А, так ты, видимо, не из жаворонков? — Санджи оперся на локоть и, глядя на Зоро сверху вниз, улыбнулся.  
Тот убрал руку и смерил Санджи взглядом:  
— Я люблю спать.  
— Да я не против. Но у бодрствования есть свои преимущества.  
— Это зимой-то? Темно, холодно, и куда бы ты ни пошел, тысячи людей кашляют и чихают на тебя…  
— А еще это время, когда ты можешь совершенно законно остаться дома, в уюте, пригласить в гости друзей и всем вместе вкусно покушать… — Санджи с чувством махнул рукой.  
Зоро неохотно буркнул:  
— И все равно. Мне больше по душе остальные времена года, вот и все. Зима — то еще паршивое времечко.  
Вспомнив, что у Зоро как минимум есть одна немаловажная причина недолюбливать зиму, Санджи смягчился:  
— Ладно, вопрос снят. Но сегодня выходной, так что давай просто расслабляться и получать удовольствие. Что насчет бекона с яйцами на завтрак?  
— Прекрасно, — Зоро потянулся и снова зевнул до хруста в челюсти. Санджи подождал, пока он закончит, и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать. Зоро обхватил его рукой, слегка потянул на себя, отвечая на поцелуй, и довольно замычал. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Зоро сказал:  
— Завтрак, пожалуй, мог бы и подождать.  
Санджи фыркнул:  
— Уверен?  
Вместо ответа Зоро только сильнее прижал его к себе.

Вот так и получилось, что из кровати они выбрались далеко не сразу. Совместный душ снова практически отвлек их от планов, но в итоге они оделись и добрались до кухни. Сперва Санджи поставил вариться кофе, а затем стал доставать продукты, из которых планировал приготовить завтрак. Или, раз уж так вышло, завтракообед.  
Зоро оперся о столешницу и наблюдал, как он собирает посуду и раскладывает ингредиенты.  
— Тебе надо столько всего, чтобы просто сделать завтрак?  
— Если хочешь короткий ответ, то — да. И просто на будущее, чтобы избежать неловких ситуаций: когда я готовлю, то не нуждаюсь в помощи или комментариях. Если ты хочешь быть свидетелем этому процессу, то я не против ровно до тех пор, пока ты пребываешь в благоговейном молчании.  
Зоро фыркнул:  
— Я пойду медитировать в гостиную.  
— Прекрасная идея, — Санджи мягко надавил на поршень френч-пресса, потом налил кофе в кружку и протянул ее Зоро. — Возьми с собой. Увидимся через полчаса.

Как обычно, стоило только Санджи начать готовить, как он полностью погружался в процесс. Простые утренние алгоритмы разбивания яиц, нарезки хлеба для тостов, жарки бекона до идеального хруста служили его собственной кулинарной медитацией. Он мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, когда работал, время от времени прихлебывал из кружки кофе, наслаждался его приятным бодрящим вкусом и аппетитными ароматами готовящейся еды.  
Запах жареного бекона, судя по всему, добрался и до соседней комнаты. Когда Санджи вошел в гостиную, неся в одной руке две полные тарелки, а в другой — блюдо с тостами, Зоро еще сидел на полу, но взгляда от прибывшей еды не отводил. Санджи опустил тарелки на низкий кофейный столик.  
— Завтрак подан. Хочешь еще кофе?  
Зоро кивнул, придвинулся к столику и устроился на полу рядом с ним.  
— Ага… Спасибо.  
Санджи в два счета сходил обратно на кухню и вернулся с заново наполненным френч-прессом, столовыми приборами, солью с перцем и маслом для тостов.  
— Хочешь что-то еще?  
— Нет, все отлично, — Зоро уже напал на еду и сделал это с неприкрытым энтузиазмом.  
Санджи, скрестив ноги, сел у дивана, оперся на него спиной и приступил к своей собственной порции. Они оба сосредоточились на завтраке — в комнате воцарилась уютная тишина. И только когда Санджи закончил, отставил тарелку и долил себе кофе, он снова заговорил:  
— Ты не против, если я закурю, пока ты доедаешь?  
Зоро мотнул головой:  
— Твои легкие, тебе и решать.  
Санджи оставил без внимания этот комментарий, поднялся на ноги и вытащил из пальто, скинутого на спинку дивана, сигареты и зажигалку. Вернувшись на пол, он вытянул сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой и с удовольствием затянулся.  
— М-м, первая утренняя затяжка. Блаженство, — в ответ на взгляд Зоро, он вскинул бровь: — Что? Я спрашивал тебя, не против ли ты.  
— Я не против. Я просто этого не понимаю.  
— Чего не понимаешь?  
— Каким образом втягивание в себя дыма доставляет удовольствие?  
— Ты что, никогда не курил? — в памяти всплыл их разговор прошлой ночью в ресторане. — Ты ведь говорил, что у тебя в юности был друг-барыга. Хочешь сказать, что ты не курил с ним травку?  
— Да, я курил. Но только для того, чтобы словить кайф. А не потому, что мне нравился сам процесс курения, — Зоро глотнул кофе. — В любом случае… Курильщикам, я уверен, приходится несладко.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Потому что в наши дни, в любом общественном месте, где угодно, это практически табу. Разве тебя не достают на работе по этому поводу?  
— Нам не разрешают курить там, где готовят. Но у черного выхода есть очень миленький грязный переулок, где нам, наркоманам, позволяется стоять, когда нам нужно принять дозу, — Санджи улыбнулся. — Многие повара курят. Или пьют. Или делают и то, и то.  
— В каком возрасте ты начал курить?  
— В тринадцать.  
— В тринадцать? — Зоро уставился на него. — И как же твой старик спустил тебе это с рук?  
Санджи оперся локтем на стол:  
— Он и не спустил. Но он знал, что нет смысла делать из этого еще один повод для наших ссор. К тому же он мог разве что ввести запрет на курение… И когда он попытался, я просто стал придумывать обходные ходы.  
— Что побудило тебя начать курить?  
На мгновение Санджи замолчал. Взглянул на кончик сигареты.  
— Может, это все мое французское наследие, — он встретился взглядом с Зоро. — Довольно специфическое, пожалуй. В смысле, ты же видел французских актеров, художников, мыслителей… Камю, например. Практически на каждой его фотографии, которую я видел, у него сигарета во рту.  
— Ты начал курить в тринадцать, потому что тебя вдохновил какой-то мертвый французский философ?  
— Нет, идиот, — Санджи фыркнул. — Я начал курить, потому что я думал, что так выгляжу круто. И чувствовал себя взрослым. И по другим причинам, — он стряхнул пепел с кончика сигареты в пепельницу, которая стояла по центру стола. — В любом случае… каждому нужны свои маленькие недостатки.  
Зоро вытер свою тарелку половинкой последнего тоста, после чего положил его в рот и запил глотком кофе.  
— Пожалуй.  
— Ты еще хочешь есть?  
— Нет, я наелся, — Зоро обхватил кружку кофе обеими руками, локтями оперся на стол. — Спасибо за завтрак, в очередной раз.  
— Не за что. Я люблю готовить для людей. Если они это ценят по достоинству.  
Зоро взглянул на него, приподнял уголок губ.  
— А если не ценят?  
— Тогда они получают урок хороших манер. А от меня — больше ни крошки, — Санджи встретился с ним взглядом. — Хорошая еда заслуживает уважение. А люди, которые не понимают ценность еды, меня бесят. Столько людей голодает, а в нашей стране так много еды выбрасывается в мусор… Мне это, честно, взрывает мозг. Это один из недостатков работы на кухне. Бессмысленное расточительство, которое не останавливается.  
— Да уж… А те, кто может себе такое позволить, делают только то, что им хочется. Но я не думаю, что что-то поменяется в ближайшем будущем.  
— Может и нет. Не мешай мне критиковать то, насколько хреново работает эта система, — Санджи посмотрел на него. — Ты говорил, что твой друг Луффи участвовал в анти-капиталистических протестах… Готов поспорить, он тоже не в восторге от такой несправедливости.  
Зоро усмехнулся криво:  
— Политическая теория — не самая сильная сторона Луффи. Но у него огромное сердце. Если он решил, что кто-то или что-то обижает его друга, то он кинется прямо в гущу событий, чтобы прийти на помощь. Независимо от последствий.  
— Включая собственный арест?  
— Ему пиздец как везет. До сих пор, — Зоро мотнул головой. — Не знаю, как ему это удается; он делает такое количество безумных вещей, но всегда выходит сухим из воды.  
— Тут надо иметь определенный талант.  
— Да уж. Особенно там, где дело касается копов, — Зоро нахмурился. — Стоит однажды этим сволочам заняться тобой, как они могут серьезно попортить тебе крови.  
— Знаешь по собственному опыту?  
— Нет. В такие неприятности я никогда не влипал, — Санджи заметил, что Зоро не уточнил, в какие неприятности он все-таки влипал. — Но некоторые ребята, с которыми я работал, которых учил… Копы постоянно останавливали их на улице, докапывались. И даже хуже, — он по-прежнему хмурился. — Или, например, другой наш друг: он постоянно сталкивается с такой херней. Будто он похож на бандита. Что само по себе просто смешно, ведь на самом деле парень за километр обходит любые неприятности… Но копы видят молодого черного парня, и их крошечные умишки, естественно, делают неверный вывод.  
— Правильно. И это еще одна ситуация, которая вряд ли поменяется в ближайшем будущем, — Санджи поморщился: — Слушай, давай сменим тему. Обсуждение проблем мирового масштаба плохо сказывается на пищеварение.  
— Я не против, — кивнул Зоро.

Санджи дотянулся до пальто, которое лежало на спинке дивана, и выудил свой мобильный. Включив экран, он проверил время.  
— Хм… Уже почти полдень.  
— Я могу пойти домой, если у тебя есть важные дела.  
— Не, я не это имел в виду, — Санджи положил телефон на столик и улыбнулся Зоро. — Я же сказал, мы можем побездельничать. Разве что ты заскучаешь.  
Зоро тоже улыбнулся:  
— Нет. Я не заскучаю. Я бы передохнул денек. Неделя была тяжелой.  
— Ты сказал, тебе завтра на работу… Получается, у тебя только один выходной?  
— Угу.  
— А это нормальный график, для тренажерного зала? Как-то жестковато.  
— Нет… Просто я предложил паре ребят, которые хотели продлить себе новогодние каникулы, подменить их на нескольких дополнительных занятиях. Я не против. Лучше делом заниматься.  
Санджи обдумал свой следующий вопрос, прежде чем его задавать:  
— Так значит, в следующее воскресенье ты снова работаешь?  
Зоро качнул головой:  
— Ребята, которых я заменяю, возвращаются на этой неделе. Я просто вернусь к своему обычному расписанию.  
— Понятно. Так… хочешь встретиться снова, в воскресенье? Мы могли бы провести день вместе… Встретиться в обед, например.  
— Я буду занят до самого вечера.  
— О, — из Санджи словно выпустили весь воздух. — Ну ладно.  
— Но я бы очень хотел с тобой встретиться.  
Санджи посмотрел на него: Зоро ему улыбался. Санджи воспрял духом:  
 — Ну, тогда… В воскресенье вечером?  
Зоро кивнул:  
— Я должен освободиться в семь. У меня турнир по кендо, но он прямо тут, в городе, так что я должен закончить не очень поздно.  
— Кендо? — Санджи тут же овладело любопытство. — В смысле, то есть у тебя соревнования?  
— Да, собирается наша команда из дозде. Я буду сражаться в нескольких поединках… Сколько именно — зависит от того, что там будут за соперники.  
Санджи не сводил с него глаз:  
— А можно кому-то прийти посмотреть?  
Зоро пожал плечами:  
— Любому, кому интересно. Билеты продаются у входа, — он внезапно сфокусировал внимание на Санджи. — Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь прийти?  
— Почему бы и нет? — Санджи встретился с ним взглядом. — Я ничего не знаю про кендо, но звучит интересно. Если только ты не против моего визита.  
Зоро покачал головой:  
— Я не против, если ты придешь. Тогда тебе стоит заранее узнать все правила, если, конечно, ты хочешь понимать, что происходит.  
— Зачем, там, что, потом будет тест?  
— Нет, придурок. Но ты найдешь в матче намного больше смысла, если будешь знать основы.  
Санджи ухмыльнулся:  
— Два парня кричат и бьют друг друга палками, что еще? — Зоро прищурил глаза, и Санджи примирительно вскинул руку. — Ладно, ладно, расслабься. Я наведу справки.  
Зоро размеренно вдохнул, выдохнул.  
— Я серьезно отношусь к кендо. Оно для меня важно.  
Санджи посерьезнел:  
— Да, я понимаю, — он примирительно взглянул Зоро в глаза. — Именно поэтому я и хочу посмотреть, как ты этим занимаешься.  
Несколько секунд Зоро пристально глядел на него… Потом кивнул коротко:  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо. Отлично, — Санджи понял, что успешно провел переговоры по одному потенциально опасному вопросу. — Где и когда встречаемся?  
— Соревнования пройдут в спортивном зале колледжа, на севере города. Я уточню адрес и пришлю тебе в течение недели. Турнир начнется в десять тридцать, длится весь день: групповые матчи утром, индивидуальные — после обеда. Финалы индивидуальных запланированы на пять.  
— И ты, как я понимаю, планируешь в них участвовать.  
Зоро хищно оскалился:  
— Правильно понимаешь.  
Санджи улыбнулся, затушил сигарету.  
— Супер, — он собрал со стола их пустые тарелки, плавно поднялся на ноги. — Пойду отнесу на кухню.  
— Помощь нужна? — Зоро поднял на него глаза. — Я могу помыть.  
— Не, забей. Я потом займусь, — Санджи направился на кухню.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Зоро переместился с пола на диван и сидел, навалившись на подлокотник и подпирая рукой голову. Санджи остановился у музыкального центра, включил его и прокрутил несколько альбомов.  
— Как насчет музыки?  
— Давай.  
— Будет пожелания?  
— Только не кантри.  
— Ты не любитель Нашвилла (1)? — Санджи принял самое простое решение: он поставил рандомный выбор и нажал проигрывать, после чего вернулся к дивану.  
— Вообще нет.  
— А что тебе нравится? — Санджи опустился на другой конец дивана, вопросительно взглянул на Зоро и подтянул ноги. Зоро кивнул, и Санджи вытянулся в полный рост, закинув ступни на его колени. — Помимо джей-рока.  
— Это Куина была больше по его части… Но да, я по-прежнему слушаю кое-кого из них. Ellegarden, The Pillows, Ling Tosite Sigure, парочку новых групп, — Зоро опустил ладонь на ногу Санджи. — Ну и другое… Кучу. Nine Inch Nails, Rage Against The Machine, Three Days Grace, Slipknot, Foo Fighters… Главное, чтобы хорошо и громко. Слушаю в основном то, что мне советуют другие люди, у меня нет времени всерьез изучать группы, — большим пальцем он лениво поглаживал пятку Санджи, потом провел по нижней части ступни. — А ты?

Санджи, который слегка отвлекся на прикосновения Зоро к подъему стопы, пришлось собраться:  
— М-м. Мне нравится практически все. Как ты, возможно, понял из моего хаотичного плей-листа.  
Зоро прислушался к колонкам.  
— Хаотичность может оказаться преимуществом. А что мы слушаем прямо сейчас?  
Рашид Таха. Он алжирец, исполняет что-то типа микса панка, раи (2) и северо-африканских мотивов. Конкретно этот трэк называется «Текитой».  
Зоро, все еще вслушиваясь в музыку, кивнул:  
— Неплохо.  
— Да, мне очень нравятся его вещи. Я несколько раз видел, как он играет вживую, он крутой.  
— Ты часто ходишь на концерты?  
— Нет. С моей работой обычно не бывает так уж много свободных вечеров или нормальных выходных.  
— Возможно, это изменится, когда ты откроешь собственное дело и начнешь работать на себя.  
— Возможно. Хотя большинство индивидуальных предпринимателей, с которыми я пересекался, тоже очень много работают, — Санджи пожал плечами. — Но это меня не особо напрягает. Если тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься, то работа не в тягость.

Зоро кивнул. Он все так же легонько поглаживал большим пальцем стопу Санджи; вдруг кожа стала чрезмерно чувствительной, и Санджи рефлекторно поджал пальцы.  
— У-уф…  
Уголок рта Зоро пополз вверх.  
— Ты боишься щекотки?  
— Ну да, как и все нормальные люди! — Санджи дернул ногой и стал подтягивать ее к себе… Но Зоро крепко схватил его за лодыжку. — Эй, пусти, придурок!  
— Расслабься, — Зоро кинул на него взгляд и второй рукой тоже зафиксировал ступню.  
— Я расслаблюсь, если отпустишь…  
— Не нервничай, кок, — Зоро переменил свою хватку: он обхватил ладонями внешнюю сторону ступни, а оба больших пальца поместил в центр подошвы. А потом, перестав невыносимо чувствительно щекотать, отчего Санджи хотелось отдернуть ногу, Зоро с силой надавил на подошву. Давление сперва целилось в мышцы ступни, потом медленно пошло вверх и снова вернулось и центр подошвы, повторило свой маршрут. Санджи замер, по-прежнему не расслабляя ногу, но его заворожило ощущение сильных рук. То, как Зоро давил кончиками больших пальцев, доставляло ощущения практически на грани дискомфорта, но потом пальцы снизили нажим до приемлемого уровня и стали двигаться, разминая на ноге каждый узел и каждую точку скопившегося напряжения. Со временем он заметил, что мало-помалу расслабил ногу, уступая чужим прикосновениям. И не просто уступая: пока руки Зоро занимались своим делом, разминая сухожилия и суставы, бережно поворачивая ступню из стороны в сторону, к Санджи подкралось удовольствие, которое практически заставило его замурлыкать, словно огромного кота.

Его мозг уже начинал терять связь с действительностью, и он решил вернуть себя на землю с помощью разговора:  
— М-м-м… Весьма приятные ощущения, — чистая правда, если под «весьма приятными ощущениями» вы подразумеваете состояние в двух шагах от эффекта эротического массажа. — Ты, о-ох… делаешь так своим клиентам в зале?  
Зоро фыркнул, при этом его руки продолжали заниматься ступней Санджи.  
— Нихера.  
Он слегка нахмурился: судя по всему, нащупал место, которому требовалось повышенное внимание, и только он надавил туда пальцем, как нога Санджи дернулась, а сам он выдохнул, когда напряжение растворилось под прикосновением Зоро.  
— Больно?  
— Нет, все нормально, — Санджи немного поерзал на диване, чтобы вытянуться поудобнее. — Так значит, это не часть пакета услуг персонального тренера?  
— Нет, — Зоро отпустил ногу Санджи и взялся за вторую ступню. — Но я раньше ходил на курсы спортивного массажа. Думал, что это может пригодиться… Ну, знаешь, при травмах, например.  
— В кендо или в твоей работе в целом?  
— И там, и там, — Зоро снова впился пальцами. — Расслабь ногу.  
— Когда ты вот так делаешь, легче сказать, чем сделать, — Санджи выдохнул с силой. — М-мн…  
— Я сказал расслабь, кок-идиот, — Зоро нажал жестче. — О, а вот и узел… Это от вчерашнего спарринга?  
— Нет. Последствия рабочего процесса. Повар и все такое, — в ответ на вскинутую бровь Зоро, Санджи пояснил: — Попробуй-ка выдержать десять часов на кухне ресторана, на плиточном полу. Твоим ногам кранты. Не говоря уже про спину.  
Зоро пробормотал:  
— Никогда не думал, что кулинария — такое опасное занятие.  
— Сказал парень, который дерется на мечах, — Санджи поморщился от особенно интенсивных манипуляций с его ногой.  
— Кендо не настолько опасно, как некоторые другие боевые искусства. Для начала, мы носим богу (3).  
— И оно, разумеется, должно защищать большую часть твоего тела. Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что у ты никогда не получал травм?  
— Была парочка. Мелочи, по большей части, — Зоро в последний раз согнул ступню Санджи и дал рукам отдохнуть. — Когда я только начинал — чаще, чем в последние пару лет. Вообще, если ты пропустил удар туда, где богу тебя не прикрывает, то это ты сделал что-то неправильно. Ну или у твоего соперника отстойная техника — в таком случае, вы оба облажались.

Санджи, сцепив ладони под затылком, внимательно посмотрел на Зоро.  
— Понятно. Итак, какие травмы у тебя были?  
Зоро стал перечислять и по одному загибать пальцы на руке:  
— Разрыв капсулы левого плеча. Сломанная ключица, потому что придурок с пудовыми кулаками пропустил удар в шлем. Пара трещин в ребрах. Растяжение ахиллового сухожилия. Вот, пожалуй, и все, если не считать кучу синяков по всему телу. И волдыри были, когда я только начинал, — он, задумавшись, замолчал на секунду. — По-моему, я несколько раз ломал пальцы на ногах.  
— Ломал пальцы? — вскинул бровь Санджи.  
— Угу. Я сбился со счету, сколько раз мой соперник бил мне шиаем по ноге. Это легко сделать, когда вы оба во время удара двигаетесь навстречу друг к другу. Сломанные пальцы, порезанные ноги — всякое случается. Бывало, мне отрывало ногти.  
— Бр-р-р, — Санджи поджал собственные пальцы на ногах. — Неплохо так.  
Зоро мрачно усмехнулся:  
— Однажды у меня был бой с одним парнем, и он запутался ногой в штанине хакама — это брюки, которые мы носим. У меня такое тоже случалось… Отличный способ растянуть себе что-нибудь. Он прыгнул вперед, чтобы нанести удар, и в этот момент его нога двигалась довольно быстро.  
— И что случилось? Он случайно стянул с себя штаны? Это вошло бы в топ-10 самых неловких моментов всех времен и народов в кендо.  
— Нет. Косточка его большого пальца прорвала кожу на подошве ступни, — Зоро нащупал подъем чужой правой стопы и надавил. — Примерно здесь.  
На этот раз Санджи вытащил ногу.

— Очень неприятная история, которую мне сейчас придется стирать из памяти. В противном случае все следующее воскресенье я буду задаваться вопросом, стану ли я свидетелем, как какой-нибудь бедолага получит травму.  
— Сомневаюсь, — Зоро качнул головой. — Я же говорю, кендо — в целом довольно безопасный вид боевых искусств. В муай-тай или в боксе ты увидишь намного больше серьезных травм. А если кто-то окажется достаточно глупым, чтобы осознанно попытаться ранить соперника шинаем, то шинпан (4) оставит от него рожки да ножки. Эти ребята, когда судят, ничего не упускают. Все они — опытные кендока, они знают весь репертуар грязных приемов, которые люди порой применяют во время матча.  
— Так значит, тут довольно высокая конкуренция, я правильно понимаю?  
Зоро пожал плечами:  
— Зависит от турнира и тех, кто соревнуется. Но ты, будучи кендока, всегда нацелен на победу. Твое отношение к делу и сосредоточенность значат так же много, как и техника. Я дрался с ребятами, которые очень хорошо владели шинаем, но они проигрывали матчи, потому что их заншин был слабым, — в ответ на взгляд Санджи Зоро перевел: — Их дух, их концентрация внимания. Они могут врезать тебе так, что звезды замелькают перед глазами, но они не добьются результата. Иногда такое случается на соревнованиях. Соперники, которые пытаются одержать победу за счет силы… Это никудышный подход. Их сенсею стоило бы обратить на это внимание.  
— Ты преподаешь?  
— Да, у меня четвертый дан (5), так что мне можно. В клубе я периодически работаю с детьми, которые только начинают заниматься… И хожу тренироваться с другими кендока, помогаю им улучшать технику. Преподавание — хороший способ самому стать сильнее, — Зоро поморщился. — Хотя когда твой сенсей весь вечер напролет лупит тебя по пальцам, чтобы снова и снова показать новичкам удар котэ (6), это не очень-то весело.  
Санджи улыбнулся:  
— Здорово, что ты преподаешь. Уверен, дети это ценят.  
— Пожалуй, — Зоро коротко кивнул, признавая правоту Санджи. — Я всегда ценил то, что Коширо сделал для меня, когда я сам только начинал. Он был потрясающим сенсеем… Мне повезло.

Санджи внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— Ты поддерживаешь с ним связь?  
— Угу. У меня не получается видеться с ним часто, но мы регулярно переписываемся. После… — Зоро замолчал, нахмурился слегка, но продолжил: — Когда я только познакомился с Луффи, первое, что он заставил меня сделать — это восстановить общение с Коширо. Мне было сложно, потому что… я все бросил и просрал к чертям собачьим, а еще из-за того, что месяцами не выходил с ним на связь. Но я написал ему и через неделю получил ответное письмо, где он писал, что очень рад, что у меня все хорошо. И теперь мы постоянно переписываемся, как я уже упоминал. Пару раз я ездил к нему в гости или же мы встречались после соревнований. Все хорошо. Мы не обсуждаем… то, что случилось, но он, пожалуй, больше всех заменил мне семью.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина. Зоро перевел взгляд на Санджи.  
— А что твой старик… Ты часто с ним видишься?  
— С Зеффом? Чем реже, тем лучше, — Санджи скрестил руки на груди. — Общение с этим проклятым стариканом плохо сказывается на моем давлении.  
— Ты с ним не ладишь?  
— Зефф со всем миром не ладит. Включая меня, тут у меня нет особых привилегий, — Санджи потянулся за сигаретами. — У него есть два состояния: повседневное несносное и истерика на грани психоза. Что, в целом, типично для повара.  
— Ты и себя относишь к этому описанию?  
— Время от времени на кухне я могу вспылить. Но не так сильно, как он.  
— А он когда-нибудь бил посетителей? — Зоро ухмыльнулся.  
Санджи, закуривая сигарету, одарил его взглядом.  
— Нет. Он в таком никогда не признавался. Но я не удивлюсь, если однажды он кого-то убил, расчленил и подал в виде ребрышек. Работать с ним — все равно что гореть в аду.  
— Да, ты говорил, что он устроил тебя помогать ему в ресторане, когда ты был маленьким. И как вы справлялись?  
— Да мы жили душа в душу, — Санджи затянулся. — Отчаянные вопли, пламя повсюду, люди выбегают из-под обломков.  
Зоро хмыкнул:  
— Звучит весело.  
— Это хождение по мукам. Я многому научился, в первую очередь потому, что если я делал что-то неправильно, он орал на меня еще громче. Но мы вдвоем просто физически не можем нормально сосуществовать на кухне. Он хороший повар… Отдаю ему должное. А еще он старый говнюк, который не умеет вовремя заткнуться.  
— А что он думает насчет твоей идеи о собственном деле?  
— Я ему еще не говорил. Его мнение — последнее, что меня волнует.  
— А ты не думаешь, что он может поддержать и помочь?  
— Я могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, сколько раз Зефф одобрял хоть что-то из моих поступков. Я лучше подожду, пока окончательно не встану на ноги, и только тогда скажу ему.  
— Ну ладно… Смотри сам.  
Санджи вдохнул сигаретный дым полной грудью, медленно выдохнул струю к потолку.  
— В любом случае… Прежде чем это случится, мне еще предстоит много работы. У меня в том списке, который мы составили вместе с Нами, куча задач, их надо проработать за неделю. Включая написание бизнес-плана… Я не то что бы горю желанием.  
— Самое сложное — начать, — заметил Зоро. — Как только ты его напишешь, тебе станет намного проще.  
— По крайней мере, у меня есть Нами, которая протянула мне руку помощи. Окажись я без ее поддержки, я бы облажался в два счета.  
— Ты бы, вполне возможно, справился и сам. Но, конечно, когда рядом есть человек, который в этом разбирается, дело становится намного проще.  
— Мне надо придумать, чем ее можно как следует отблагодарить за помощь. Она сказала, что не возьмет денег… Может, купить ей подарок?  
— Ты же готовил ей ужин.  
— Да, но я бы сделал так в любом случае. Тут другое, — Санджи откинулся спиной на подлокотник дивана и поднял глаза к потолку. — Что же может порадовать такую великолепную женщину?

Зоро фыркнул:  
— Тут я пасую.  
Санджи перевел на него взгляд.  
— В плане покупки подарков?  
— В плане покупки подарков женщинам.  
— Обыватель. Покупать прекрасным женщинам подарки — очень приятный процесс.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Придумывать, что бы им понравилось, выбирать идеальный подарок… А потом дарить и смотреть, как они ему радуются, — Санджи взмахнул рукой. — Как они счастливы.

Зоро наклонился к Санджи, который лежал на дальнем краю дивана, нагнул голову и поцеловал его.  
— Ты такой глупый.  
— Невежа.  
— Распутник.  
— Дикарь, — Санджи снова подставил губы. — Но есть пара моментов, которые это компенсируют.  
— Да? — Зоро устроил руку на бедре Санджи. — Это какие, например?  
— Твоя поразительная тактичность и хорошие манеры, — Санджи вытянул руку вбок, добрался до пепельницы и стряхнул туда пепел с сигареты. — Кроме того, ты обладаешь своего рода животной притягательностью.

Зоро снова наклонился для поцелуя, пальцами скользнул под край рубашки Санджи.  
— Серьезно?  
— Разумеется, я не сказал, притягательностью какого именно животного, — пальцы Зоро поползли вверх по его боку. Сам он передвинулся так, чтобы они смогли вытянуться на диване вдвоем, прижавшись друг к другу.  
— Хм… — Зоро провел губами по шее Санджи и слегка прикусил кожу. — Осторожнее, кок.  
— Какого-нибудь хищника, — Санджи усмехнулся. — Может… акулы, — он почувствовал, как Зоро фыркнул ему в шею, теплое дыхание осело на коже. Через мгновение зубы слегка усилили нажим, а Зоро с улыбкой в своем низком голосе спросил:  
— Ты думаешь, что акулы притягательны?  
— Мне нравятся акулы.  
— Тебе нравятся опасность?  
— Возможно, — Санджи повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Зоро. Улыбнулся лукаво: — А тебе?

Зоро несколько мгновений пристально изучал его лицо… а потом медленно улыбнулся в ответ. Он нагнулся и нашел рот Санджи своим собственным.

_Хватит болтать._

Руки Санджи словно по собственной воле взлетели и обхватили Зоро за плечи, притянули его поближе. Тепло чужого тела, желание, удовольствие и биение сердца набатом стучало в ушах. Пробовать Зоро на вкус, втянуть в себя. Знать, что здесь и сейчас, — это именно то, чего он хочет.

_Никаких «возможно»._

 

1\. Нашвилл — город является признанным центром кантри-музыки.  
2\. Раи — музыкальный стиль, появившийся впервые в алжирском городе Оран в начале 1930-х годов, представляющий собой соединение традиций арабской народной музыки, песен бедуинов-пастухов (берберов) и некоторых французских, испанских и африканских традиций.  
3\. Богу — защитное снаряжение, доспехи. «Бо» означает «защищать», «предохранять»; «гу» означает «снаряжение»  
4\. Шинпан — рефери в матче кендо  
5\. Дан — спортивный разряд, не только в кендо  
6\. Котэ — перчатка, а котэ-бу — предплечья, куда наносится удар.


End file.
